Gambling With Death
by Adrenaline Shockwave
Summary: I know it's a little OOC, but the humor and twisted plot WILL make up for it! As of now though, I am on a death rampage! I'm killing off characters left and right, so beware my good readers, but I won't get rid of any super popular characters, maybe...
1. Default Chapter

Ok people, this is my first time trying this so go easy on me! I'm new to the Anime world so I'll do my best to please the people! Any constructive criticism you can give me would be much appreciated. I know that not all of my situations are always factually correct, but I must bend several personalities for the sake of comedy. Now for those of you that can't stand a little romance, comedy, action, super naturalism and science fiction all rolled into one.get off of this page right now. If you don't like my story from the beginning, then please don't just give up on me. Give me ideas about what you think should happen in the story and I'll try to work them in.if they're useful and sensible!! Oh and send me reviews! I feel soooo hyper right now!!!!!!!!! Oh, I'm also too lazy to put quotation marks around the parts where the characters talk, so all of their lines are labeled!! All I can tell you about my story for now is that if you thought you knew drama, well then you don't know just how wrong you really are!  
  
Chapter 1,  
  
Nightly Encounter!  
  
There was nothing but a dark forest.it was about 1:00 AM and a young girl sat on a log in front of a tiny fire. The fire- light danced about the girls face as the flames licked at the air. Beside the girls feet lay a dog. The animal's eyes were closed in sleep, yet its ears and nose were forever twitching, keeping a check on even the slightest movement in the immediate area. The girl, though wrapped in a black cloak and hunched over, was tall and slender. Her blonde hair, which she usually kept loosely tied back, rustled with the wind. Her layered bangs feathered about her face almost like a frame on a picture. Deep blue were her eyes, like fathomless pools of dark ocean water. Her skin was slightly tan, and something was clutched tight in her hand, though it was hardly visible beneath her cloak. Clad in a long green and beige tunic and bare feet she sat enjoying the cool night air. All of a sudden from somewhere north of where she sat, she heard voices! The dog leapt to its feet, its hair standing on end, and it bared its teeth, but still didn't make a sound.  
  
Far off woman's voice: I knew we shouldn't have come this way! You always get us lost! It's sooo late, and we have absolutely no idea where we are.  
  
Far off man's voice: Oh quit your whining, it's not our fault we're lost. We should've never asked for directions from that old geezer! You really gotta watch out for those old people!  
  
Far off child's voice: I'm really tired, how much further do we have to go tonight?  
  
Far off man's voice #2: Just a bit further, I can see a clearing up ahead, that I can!  
  
At this point the girl had taken out the item from beneath her cloak. It was a huge whip! Just as the people began to near her she heard other voice's coming from the other direction.  
  
Far off girl's voice: Wow it's dark out hear, hey I think I see a light up ahead! Several voices respond: No! Wait, we have no idea what's up there, wait for us!  
  
All of a sudden several things happened at once. Two groups of people came from two opposite directions and were recklessly crashing towards the girl in the clearing. Just as the two groups reached the clearing the girl cracked her whip in the air, snapping off two branches. Each branch landed on the head of one person from each of the two groups. At the sound of the whip the dog barked once and snarled, several girls screamed, and everyone else behind the two people that had gotten knocked out halted in their tracks and looked dumbly on at the scene.  
  
Worried woman's voice: Oh no! Kenshin are you all right?!?!  
  
Kenshin lay on the ground moaning (with the classical swirly anime eyes, heehee!)  
  
Group of people #2: Well, I guess she got what she deserved. Yep, oh hey does anyone feel warm? Duh there's a fire right there! Oh, cool lets go sit down.  
  
At this point the rest of the one group walked toward the fire, leaving the unconscious Botan where she lay. It seemed that everyone had just now noticed the girl for the first time, and even more so the large dog at her side. At first they stood completely still, not sure whether to threaten or greet her. Finally one girl spoke up.  
  
Keiko: Hi! I'm Keiko, nice to meet you. I'm sorry that my friends have been so rude as to intrude upon you without offering some sort of explanation, especially when you already seem to have company. The girl smiled as she looped the whip over her shoulder.  
  
Girl: No, no, you're fine, actually I have no idea who any of you people are. But first I think you should all come sit down and wait until those two wake up, she pointed to Kenshin and Botan.  
  
Everyone helped carry the two over and propped them up against the log by the fire. The dog then immediately lay down and falls asleep. The girl looked around at everyone and spoke.  
  
Girl: You all look quite tired, if you want, you are welcome to spend the night at my house. We can get acquainted in the morning.  
  
The young boy, Yahiko, had started to nod off and was almost asleep. So as the two branch victims came around and were told what was going on they got up to leave. Kaoru went to wake Yahiko because she didn't want to carry him, she said Kenshin still needed to recover (which is not true, Kenshin was fine, after all he did get hit on the head, heehee), and Sano refused to carry him.  
  
Girl: No, stop, she pointed at Kaoru, let me carry him! He is young and needs sleep, so let me get him and everyone follow my lead.  
  
She walked over and gently scooped up Yahiko, as if he were some precious object that would shatter if held the wrong way, and after extinguishing the fire, marched off into the black abyss of the woods.  
  
Ok everyone I guess by now you all know that this is a crossover between Yu- yu and Kenshin, and believe you me, it turns out quite interesting. Now I'm not as strict as some writers on this website, and personally I don't care if you hate my story, I'm just writing it because I like to. So I've got the next chapters ready and some pretty cool stuff is about to go down. (Lets just say that this unknown girl has quite an interesting house with a few twists and turns, her pets aren't always the safest ones either.) So, just give me a few reviews on whether or not you like my fic and I will happily put up the next three chapters as soon as possible! I might just put them up anyway though because I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo excited about my story!!!!!!! 


	2. Chp2 Mad Dog!

Ok, sorry about that slight cliffy from last time. But this is the new chapter and I personally think that it is quite amusing, but then again I can be very easily amused. Oh well, just read and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2,  
Mad Dog!!!  
  
As they began to walk through the woods, the girl quickened their pace. The path was twisting, with logs jutting out of the soil. All around them strange noises could be heard and they began to whisper to one another as they ran to keep up with this girl.  
  
Kaoru: I don't trust that woman; we don't even know her name!!!  
  
Sanosuke: Who cares, she's hot!  
  
Kaoru: If we weren't running so hard right now I would beat your face in!  
  
Sanosuke (Sano): Ohhhh, I'm soooo scared.  
  
Kenshin: (Desperately trying to change the subject) I wonder how Yahiko is able to sleep so soundly even as we are running?  
  
Sano: Lord I bet any guy could sleep soundly as long as he was in that girl's arms.  
  
This time Kaoru managed to aim a swift kick at Sano's behind, which knocked him into a tree!  
  
Yusuke: This is the weirdest day of my life!  
  
Hiei: I know you're lying.  
  
By now everyone had stopped running, except Kuwabara, who wasn't paying attention and flattened Hiei as he plowed into him.  
  
Hiei: Get off of me you moron!!!  
  
Kuwabara: (Looking up,) That's a big house.  
  
The house's silhouette could be seen vaguely against the night sky. It more along the lines of a mansion! Jutting at least 140 feet, maybe more into the air this house was certainly not to be looked down upon! (Pardon my pun. HeeHee) The girl kicked open the front door and led every one in. A small fire glowed at the end of the hall. It was too dark to see anything though, so everyone followed the girl into a large room.  
  
Girl: Everyone will have to sleep here for tonight. (She went over and opened a door, which seemed to be a closet and began throwing out pillows and spare blankets.) Just use these, we'll find out what to do about sleeping arrangements tomorrow.  
  
She headed up a flight of stairs and left the rest to get comfortable, which was quite hard to do on account of the fact that Yahiko was snoring uproariously!  
  
Botan: What a sad strange little woman.  
  
As the girl reached the top floor she whispered into her dog's ear.  
  
Girl: Watch them like a hawk, and don't let them catch you at it either!  
  
The dog seemed to grin and slunk off.  
  
Dawn broke clear and sunny, and birds could be heard serenading the sun from outside. Everyone began to stir.  
  
Yukina: Ok, personally I would like to get acquainted with all of you as we wait for our host, if I'm not being too rude.  
  
No one disagreed, so they took turns going around and introducing themselves. When the girl still hadn't come down after they finished they began to get restless. They started looking around and gasped as they noticed quite a large tree growing out of the floor. It was like one of those Bonsai trees except huge, and the ceiling directly over the tree was made of glass, but the rest of the ceiling was normal. There was a huge kitchen behind them and a large living room in front of them.  
  
Keiko: I really don't think we should touch anything; it would be awful if we broke something!  
  
Yusuke: Awwww, give it a rest Keiko, we're being very careful. see.  
  
It was at this moment that Kurama noticed a large door at the end of the hall and went to open it. Now Kurama is a respectful guy and normally would never touch anything like that in someone else's house with out permission, but for some reason he had to touch it. He had to open it; there was just something strange about that door and the room behind it, he could feel it. Everyone began to drift over, and despite their efforts the locked door wouldn't budge, unless they did some serious damage to it, but they figured that wouldn't go over well with their host. Just then the dog came around the corner (it didn't care if it was seen it just decided that it was time to take these newcomers for a test drive!!) and began snarling uncontrollably at the people. The classical sweat drop forms on the back of their heads and they slowly turn to look. They were rather startled by this sight and forgot that some of them had super powers.  
  
Kenshin: Nice doggy, now you wouldn't want to hurt us would you?  
  
Kurama: Apparently it would! Now run!  
  
The dog barked at them, its teeth barred, and saliva dripped from its mouth as it leapt at its quarry. They all ran screaming like mad out into the middle of the room and commenced to stupidly run round and round the tree. Finally Hiei realized that there was a tree above him and swung up into the branches.  
  
Hiei: Everyone jump up! Dogs can't climb trees; we should be safe up here!  
  
Everyone followed suit and swung up to safety.  
  
Kuwabara: (He begins to point and laugh at the irate dog) Haha you can't get us nanny nanny booboo!  
  
Dog: * Watch me! *  
  
Suddenly several things happened at once, (that happens a lot in this story so get used to it!) the dog seemed to suddenly bound towards the tree and slightly blur out, reappearing on the branch in front of Kuwabara! His eyes bulged at the ferocious sight and he screamed like a little girl and fell from the tree. As he fell the dog leapt at him and missed, then crashing into Kenshin and knocking him to the floor on his back and already injured head! As Kuwabara fell he grabbed Hiei's sword hilt (Hiei was sitting next to him on the branch) and it flung out of its sheath pinning Yahiko to the tree! Hiei lost his balance and then fell on top of Kuwabara, shaking Yusuke's branch as he fell. Yusuke grabbed Kurama's feet and Kurama kicked him lose and they both fell on top of the other two. Yusuke landed on few branches, however on the way down, and hit a few tender spots. Sano then tried to get down to help Kenshin, but slipped and fell on everyone else and this whole time the girls have been screaming bloody murder and finally one of them slipped and brought the whole lot of them down on top of the tangled boys. (I can be so cruel!!) This whole time Kenshin had been fighting the dog; he had his sword sheath in the dog's mouth holding it away from his throat. However, the dog's two front paws were pressing down on Kenshin's chest, crushing his lungs. He had just started to black out from suffocation when the girl walked around the corner and gasped. She realized what was going on in an instant and snapped her fingers. The dog immediately let go of Kenshin and ran to the girl whining like a puppy. Everyone began to get up, slightly disturbed and bruised, but other wise ok, except for Kenshin who needed to lie down for a while.  
  
Yusuke: That, that thing just tried to kill us!!!!!!!  
  
Girl: Oh nonsense, she was just playing!  
  
Everyone falls over on the floor.  
  
Girl: Come on lets go eat breakfast.  
  
She was wearing long baggy black pants and an exercise bra with a zipped up jacket over top, and her feet were bear.  
  
Kaoru: (whispers to Shizuru) What is she wearing?  
  
Shizuru: You wouldn't understand it's a popular fashion thing from where we're from.  
  
As everyone came over to eat, Yusuke stopped and wouldn't sit down.  
  
Yusuke: Hey miss.um.  
  
Girl: My name's Sora, Sora Mitana.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, well, Sora, it seems that I've got bruises in places I never even knew existed, and sitting down right now isn't the most comfortable of positions!  
  
Sora: Well then you can go eat outside, because I don't want you getting food all over my floor.  
  
Yusuke left in a bad mood (you see it was freezing outside that morning) and went out onto the back porch to eat. Everyone then turned to look at Sora and her dog, which was chewing a bone on the floor and making a HUGE mess.  
  
Yukina: Ummm, not to be nosey or anything Miss Sora, but if your dog is making such a big mess on your floor with its bone then why did you make Yusuke eat outside?  
  
Sora: Hahaha! I didn't mean that I was just playing with him! Oh well, just leave him out there; he's almost done anyway.  
  
As Yukina looked at the dog, the others began clearing their plates and Sora said that she would get them. So they all reluctantly went over to play with the dog and Yukina. It was then that they all realized how strange the dog really was. Its fur was a rusty red, and it was 4 feet tall and 4 feet long! It wheighed at least 500 pounds by Kenshin's judgment and it was all muscle! This dog also had vibrant green eyes, and its claws, well, they were like a cats, they could go in and out of the dogs paws, and its ears could swivel around at the craziest angles and catch even the slightest noise! The freakiest thing of all though was the dog's flexibility, its tail looked like a dogs, but was really long and flexible, its body was to, they knew this from the way the dog had moved in the tree. Just then, once Yusuke had rejoined them, Sora asked if they would like to see the house. She took them through the vast halls and spacious rooms, and they looked on in disbelief. Kenshin's gang was especially amazed, on account of the fact that they don't have electricity or air conditioners etc. Sora showed the girls to their rooms and the boys to theirs. The house was so large that by the time they had gotten through the bedrooms, bathrooms, and kitchen it was lunch- time. They went outside to eat their lunch and try to get everything straightened out. In other words, who everybody was, why they were here, and why was Yusuke's group and Sora in Kenshin's time period. 


	3. Chp3 A Walk in the Woods

In my last chapter there were apparently some people that were confused about the time period issue, well I shall now begin the process of enlightenment! Sora does live at this house and Yusuke's group and Kenshin's group are all there with her right now, but all of this is taking place in Kenshin's time period. You will find out more if you keep on reading.  
  
Chapter 3,  
A Walk in the Woods  
  
As everyone walked out onto the back patio, which ran the length of the back of the house, they were amazed at what they saw. The whole patio was made of beautiful aged stone, with giant 10foot stone pillars, and there was a roof of lattice over them. The lattice was almost invisible underneath the thick, lush, twinning ivy and other flowering vines. There was nothing beyond the patio but healthy trees and thriving grass, and a split rail fence around the acres and acres of land that the house was on. But the most amazing things were the flowers! They were potted and some grew wild just around the patio. Reds, blues, greens, and yellows, oh the colors were unbelievable!!  
Sora led them all over to a huge, hand carved stone table with a glass top, and began serving lunch, and her dog rolled in the grass and yipped playfully. Once everyone had finished Yukina and Yahiko ran off to play with the dog.  
  
Kaoru: I've never seen Yahiko so happy, he's really like a normal little kid. I guess he just tries to act tough; he's never had a dog before to play with. Your dog seems to bring out the best in even that annoying little kid.  
  
Sora: Her name is Keela, I've had her since she was born, she's like a sister to me. Is Yahiko yours? She nodded towards Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: I should hope not! Do I really look like I could be old enough to have a boy that age?  
  
Sora: Sorry, I didn't mean to be offensive! Oh, by the way, we need to straighten this situation out. Ok, does everyone know everybody else's name by now?  
  
They responded with a chorus of yeses.  
  
Sora: Good, now, this could be a bit hard for you guys, she gestured towards Kenshin's group, to understand so listen carefully. I am from a different time dimension, and was able to unlock a portal to get here. Just like Yusuke and his group over here, and don't look so surprised Yusuke because I have heard of you guys and no, I haven't broken any of your demon/human laws about using these portals. Now, I don't know why any of you happened to be trespassing on my land last night and I'm ok with you doing it this time since you didn't know that this was my property, but why were any of you out there last night anyway?  
  
Sano: Well, wandering boy, he points at Kenshin, seems to be pursuing his calling in life and was wandering last night, so we followed and met up with you guys, the end.  
  
Kurama: Our boss, Koenmma, had sent us on some pointless errands just to get us out from under his feet for awhile, he's hiding something from us I just know it! (Heaves a sigh of pity)  
  
Sora: Well, that was short and sweet, and I'm glad that you didn't have anything important to do, because you wont be leaving any time soon.  
  
Hiei: Why not? His tone was serious as always.  
  
Sora: Well, in an hour or two it will start to rain and all of the roads that lead away from my house will become flooded. Now, even after the rain stops it will be like a moat around my house, and even though you might find a way through the rushing flood rapids, * I highly doubt that you will * the real danger will begin. There are sand traps, quicksand, falling trees, and bandits that rove just beyond my property. It's pointless to risk the lives of these women to try and find your way through these woods. I'll lead you all out safely once things begin to dry up. So just make yourselves comfortable and enjoy my hospitality. I'm going to go secure a few things outside on my land before it rains, so relax, enjoy, and try not to break anything. Oh and don't try to open any locked doors!  
  
With all of this having been said, Sora took Keela and headed off outside.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey guys, do you think she knows about us trying to open that door this morning?  
  
Sano: Most likely, she seems to be on top of things, and doesn't strike me as someone who misses much.  
  
Kaoru: Oh please, you just think she's hot!  
  
Sano: This is true.  
  
Kaoru: You disgust me.  
  
They all headed back inside and began to explore the remainder of the house. Kenshin, who had wandered into the kitchen, saw the refrigerator. He walked over to it and pulled on one of the handles, this was the regular half of the frige, and was hit with a blast of cool air and the little light turned on. Kenshin rapidly shut the door and then pulled on the freezer half of the frige. The same thing happened except the air was much colder! Even though he knew it was cold he was determined to find out whether or not that little light stayed on when the door shut, so for the remainder of the day he opened and closed the doors, trying to see if the light was still on. Sano had found one of the many stereos around Sora's house and was amazed by all of the shiny dials and buttons on it. No one else was watching these two because the other boys were showing Yahiko the TV, and the girls were carefully looking around at everything. It was when Sano pushed one of the buttons and blaring rock music knocked him to his knees that he got everyone's attention. But before anyone thought to go help him turn it off he began beating the stereo to death and finally got it to stop. Everyone looked at the little heap of metal that was once a stereo and went back to what they had been doing, it wasn't their problem to deal with.  
  
Sora walked the path with Keela and the dog looked up at her.  
  
Keela: You idiot!!!!!!!!! You're going to get us killed; those are Koenmma's ditsiest, but best detectives! I saw them trying to break into that room this morning too! They can't be trusted.  
  
Sora: Hold up right there! Curiosity just got the better of them this morning; they weren't trying to steal anything.  
  
Keela: Sora I respect and look up to you, but don't you remember what happened last time you invited people over to your house, as I recall that didn't end very well.  
  
Sora: I'M CAPABLE OF MAKING MY OWN DECISIONS, THANK-YOU!!  
  
Keela: I'm sorry it's just that, I don't want to see you hurt like that again.  
  
Sora: I know, its just that, well, half of them are just children!  
  
Keela: (Chuckling) You're still as soft as ever, I have to admit, and those younger ones are a lot of fun.  
  
Brief awkward silence.  
  
Keela: Do you miss them?  
  
Sora: More than ever. she knelt on the ground, put her arms about Keela's neck, and began to cry.  
  
An hour later just as it started to rain Sora got back to the house, but no one noticed her entering. She leaned against the side of the frige and as Kenshin closed the door she spoke.  
  
Sora: No matter how many times you open that door, what comes out of it will never change, oh and in case you were wondering, the light does go off.  
  
Kenshin fell to the floor clutching his chest.  
  
Kenshin: You almost gave me a heart attack!  
  
Sora: (Chuckling) Sorry, here, let me help you up.  
  
She walked over to the deformed stereo, and before she could say anything.  
  
Everyone points at Sano: HE DID IT!  
  
Sora: Why did you beat my stereo to death? Oh well, lets go have some fun, what do you say?  
  
Everyone: Ok!  
  
Sora: In a few days you'll all get used to where everything is in the house, don't worry. But for now I have to show you-guys something.  
  
She led them down a hallway and into a spacious room. It was obviously a training room because there were hundreds of weapons lining the wall, everything from small hunting daggers to bows and arrows. There was a special glass cabinet at the other end of the room, though and it was full of guns, but there were several heavy, heavy locks on it. The cabinet was also not just glass, it was a mixture of glass and clear metal, Sora obviously didn't want anyone touching these. She walked over to the weapon rack and picked up the whip she had used the night before. Sora was careful to grab it by its handle and not the whip itself. The whip was 6feet long and had a metal handle, which was bound in leather. In the middle of the room there was a large arena.  
  
Sora: Would anyone care to verse me? The rest of you can watch or train if you like. Hey Kenshin how about you?  
  
Kenshin: Hold on now Miss Sora, I don't know if that's such a good idea, that I don't.  
  
Sora: Well I say it is, now get up here! I'm not getting any younger.  
  
Kenshin reluctantly climbed into the ring.  
  
Sora: I'm not going to go easy on you, so draw your weapon and prepare yourself for battle!  
  
Yusuke: This should be good; she doesn't look like she could pick a flower let alone wield a weapon.  
  
Hiei: Wait just a minute there, give her a chance, there's something about her, I can't quite put my finger on it though.  
  
Kenshin: Are you sure you want me to fight my hardest?  
  
Sora: Bring it!  
  
It happened so fast that it made some of the kids dizzy to watch, just as Kenshin placed his hand on his sword hilt Sora struck. She lashed out with the whip, Kenshin dodged, but he forgot one thing, whips are like snakes, and once they strike they recoil! As the whip recoiled from its lunge it caught Kenshin by the waist, and tightly wrapped about him, pulling his arms to his sides, and his sword clattered to the ground! The whip stung his skin as it ripped through Kenshin's shirt!  
  
Yusuke: You were right Hiei! She's not so bad after all.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin no! She's really going to hurt him if she pulls another stunt like that!  
  
Kenshin dropped to the floor trying to recover his blade, but Sora yanked the whip dragging him across the floor.  
  
Sora: (Looking down at Kenshin and placing her foot on his chest.) I told you to show me your best, this is the only time I'll let you up, so get your sword and lets go!  
  
That night after everyone had gone to bed, Sora sat sewing Kenshin's shirt. Just then she heard a noise! She placed the shirt on the table in front of her; Keela was in Yahiko's room so she was alone. The shadow moved along the wall, whatever it was, it was just around the corner!  
  
All right everybody, how'd you like them apples? I hope no one else is confused! Ok, I know you all probably hate waiting for these chapters, but I'm doing the best that I can what with school- work and such. I'll be writing as often as possible I promise! 


	4. Chp4 Shadows in the Night

Yes Dragon Sythe, many thanks and praise to you for being my first reviewer! Oh and just to let you all out there know, the more descriptive and frequent your reviews are the better my mood will be, the better my mood the more I write! Simple yes? Now, I'm sorry about the cliffies, but the story wouldn't be any fun with out them now would it? Besides, cliffies are what make the writer more powerful than the reader, and I love to be in control! So, let us continue with the story!  
  
Chapter 4,  
Shadows in the Night  
  
The shadow loomed closer; Sora reached down and grabbed one of the solid gold candle- stick holders (no there wasn't a candle in it at the moment) and stood ready to take on whatever it was lurking behind the corner.  
  
Sora: Who's there?  
  
Just then Kenshin appeared around the corner.  
  
Kenshin: Sorry Miss Sora, I didn't mean to frighten you.  
  
Sora: (shakily putting down the candle- stick holder) I wasn't scared, why are you up and about so late at night?  
  
Kenshin: I heard something and wanted to come see what it was. Are you all right? (he was rapped in a small blanket and had the same pants on that he had worn that day, he doesn't really like walking around shirtless)  
  
Sora: Oh I'm fine! I was just listening to some music, (she had moved another stereo into the room) and fixing your shirt. It's just about done, oh and I didn't get a chance to look at those wounds you got from my whip.  
  
Kenshin: No, no it's fine I can't really feel it anyway; it's only a few scratches.  
  
Sora: You lie like a fish!  
  
Kenshin: What?!?  
  
Sora: It's an expression. I've worked with that whip long enough to know what kind of damage it can do, so don't even start to tell me you're. Now let me see how bad it is.  
  
Kenshin showed her some of the cuts on his arm; they were as wide as quarters and about 2 centimeters deep. Kenshin hid it well, but you could tell he was in pain because the cuts no longer bled, but oozed lit drops of pus!  
  
Sora: This is ugly. Ugghh, my whip is coated with an oil made from liquid tree sap, water, and the tiniest amount of cobra venom. It won't kill you, but with out the proper medicine, these wounds will never heal, and if you strain them too hard they will start to bleed again! Here.  
  
She got up and retrieved a small bowl and flask; the bowl was made of carved opal. Sora poured some of the flasks contents into the bowl; it was a shimmering, dark blue substance and smelled like a light perfume.  
  
Sora: Dip your hands in it and smear it completely over all of the wounds, once this stuff dries it will soak the oil off of your skin and act as a temporary scab until the wound heals. It is clear on your skin and won't wash off until the wound is fully healed!  
  
Kenshin: Where do you get this stuff? It's amazing; it takes all of the pain away too!  
  
Sora: Oh, that just means that it's diluting the cobra venom, if only a drop of the venom can cause that much pain, imagine what a full bite would be like!  
  
Kenshin: Where do you get the venom?  
  
Sora: (hesitates) Wouldn't you like to know! Now, that medicine won't be dry for a while, so you'll have to wait for a bit. Why don't you come with me? I want to show you something!  
  
They strode off down one of the many corridors of Sora's home. They finally stopped in front of a large door, it was like the others accept, it too had intricate carvings and gems set into it. Besides Sora's bedroom door and the locked door in the living room, this was the only other door Kenshin had seen with these markings on it (Oooooooo spooky!). Sora pulled a heavy, large key out of her pocket; it was made of burnished brass and copper with a dragon carved into it. She turned it in the doorknob, which was carved like the head of a cobra with an open mouth and fangs bared, the mouth served as the key hole (all of the keys and doorknobs in Sora's home have different animals on them etc.). The key clicked in the lock and Sora pushed the door open. A few candles on the walls dimly lit the room; Sora found a light switch though and flicked it on. This room was like a library; there were shelves and shelves of books and volumes! But it was what was in the center of the room that was most interesting. There was a large marble podium sitting on an alter with a giant book resting open upon it. Suspended from the ceiling was a gargantuan tapestry that hung vertically over the podium.  
  
Kenshin: What is this place?  
  
Sora: This, she spun around indicating the room, is the history of my family, these books, everything. They track every event having to do with my family ever since the dawn of time! And this, she pointed at the colorful tapestry, is my family tree. Everyone in my family is on here, but unfortunately they are all dead.  
  
Kenshin: All of them? But that would make you the last one of your line of blood.  
  
Sora: I suppose it would now wouldn't it?  
  
Kenshin: Are these all sewn on here by hand?  
  
Sora: Yes.  
  
Kenshin: (walks toward the tapestry and examines it in amazement) By whom?  
  
Sora: Me mostly, and a few others.  
  
Kenshin: (looks at Sora in wonder) Really?!?  
  
Sora: Yes. You see this is the house that my whole family used to live in, but eventually they moved out in order to see what the outside world had in store for them. I went off too, but I went alone. (her voice faded)  
  
Kenshin: (running his fingers over the faces and names sewn onto the ancient fabric) Why does an animal back each face?  
  
Sora: My family is very in touch with nature I guess you could say. Each of us when we are born is dubbed with an animal guardian. Once we reach adolescence our animal is tattooed on us.  
  
Kenshin: Why the tattoo?  
  
Sora: Just about everyone in my family has died in battle, or from wounds received during it. The tattoo helps identify us. Every one of us has a different animal, no two alike.  
  
Kenshin: That's an interesting family tradition that it is. If you don't mind me asking, what's your animal?  
  
Sara: My guardian is the cobra.  
  
Kenshin: So you're really the last of your family?  
  
Sora: Yes, my breed seems to have run its race.  
  
Kenshin: (still looking at the tapestry) Who are these two? Sora looked up and saw what Kenshin was pointing at; the empty space allotted for her and the one across from and below hers.  
  
Sora: (tears welled up in her eyes) That's my husband, and my.my son.  
  
Kenshin: Oh, Sora I'm sorry I, I didn't know.  
  
Sora: No, it's ok, really, I'm just still getting over it though.  
  
Kenshin: I think that the medicine is dry now; I'll just go to bed.  
  
Sora: (hurriedly wiping her eyes) Yeah that sounds good.  
  
They left the room; Sora made sure everything was locked, and handed Kenshin his shirt. They walked up the stairs and went down the hallway to their rooms.  
  
Sora: (leaning against wall, just about to close her door) Good night Kenshin, I'm sorry that you had to see me like that earlier.  
  
Kenshin: No, no it's ok, goodnight then!  
  
Well, if these two have any more meetings like that, they might end up needing some chaperones! But don't worry; I'm sure they are mature enough to behave in one another's company. I could tell you more about Sora's past, but that would take all of the fun out of this story for me! You guys are so good to put up with my cliffies! But I should warn you, there will be one at the end of just about every chapter, otherwise you wouldn't keep reading my story! I can't wait till the next chapter, all I'm going to tell you is that a few skeletons will be coming out of the closet for Sora. Plus the whole plot of the story becomes known as well! So read on my fellow fic. Fans! 


	5. Creatures of the Night! Shadow Demons!

Ok, now everyone out there that is a faithful reviewer of mine, and you all know who you are, a treat I shall give you. This next chapter is juicy and reveals quite a lot about the story, it is also going to end with one of the biggest cliffies ever. So be patient and don't raid my review page with protests against the ending to this chapter. I really hope that you all love it; I worked really hard on it! Oh and I don't know what you're talking about when you say you sound like a prick Dragon Sythe.  
  
Chapter 5,  
Creatures of the Night!  
(Shadow Demons)  
  
It was well after Kenshin and Sora had gone to bed. Hiei lie awake in his bed thinking, and then turned to Kurama who was also awake on the opposite side of the room.  
  
Hiei: I know there's something wrong here; I can feel it! What kind of person welcomes complete strangers into her home and lives alone in the middle of nowhere like this? She even knows who we are! But the freaky thing is that my Jigan eye has no effect on her, she has a good mental guard against it, yet I can only trace the faintest glimmer of energy coming from her. She has to be hiding something!  
  
Kurama: I agree with you, but she obviously means us no harm. You are right about her power level though, even humans' power levels will increase a little when they fight, and hers didn't increase at all! Her dog is quite strange as well, it's almost like she can reason and use logic, but that would be defying Darwin's law of nature. Keela also has an unnatural physical body unlike any dog I've ever seen! Do you think she could be in anyway connected with that case Koenma was trying to hide from us?  
  
Hiei: If she is then this is more than just coincidence. Let's say, hypothetically, that she is connected with the case, how could it be that our portal just happens to malfunction and drop us off a few hours away from her? Plus, this person was supposed to be some kind of super genius with a great deal of power, and how did Sora know about our laws with the portals and such? Even if she had mastered the small amount of human power she has, she wouldn't be able to mask it from us this well.  
  
Kurama: Well now we don't know all of the details on the case, except that this woman isn't supposed to be in the human or demon world because there are people after her, and that she's wanted for arrest for the improper use of portals. Unless you've heard different then I'd say that I've touched on just about all of the facts that we have to work with. What I still don't get is that we're the strongest spirit detectives out there and Koenma says that we would be massacred if we tracked her down and took her on as of now! But he said it wasn't because of her power alone, I mean what is that supposed to mean?  
  
Hiei: Uhh, this is just so frustrating! Maybe we'll find out more about this Sora if we hang around. Even if she has nothing to do with the case Koenma was talking about she's still suspicious, let's sleep on it.  
  
Kurama: Yes, perhaps the coming morning will shed some new light on this subject.  
  
Everyone was asleep; the house was pitch black and silent, except for the rain. It streamed over the house, rushing torrents of it bled down the windows. But sugarplums weren't dancing in these children's heads, or in the dog's for that matter. And a creature was indeed stirring, several creatures to be precise. The only problem was that these creatures were much more than mice, oh so much more than mice! These were creatures that hell itself would spit back into the living world if they should die. Vicious, bloodthirsty beasts that could not be seen or heard unless of course they wished to be seen; yet they reeked with the scent of death! Cloaked in shapeless, misty black shadow, these monsters haunted the shadowy night searching for their next meal! They came up fast, closing the gap between them and Sora's home at a horrifyingly fast pace, a pace that even Hiei couldn't match. Upon reaching Sora's home these monsters halted and sniffed the air, hissing and clicking to one another, and the leader seemed to snicker to itself, there was fresh meat to be had here! There were five beasts, and they were a force to be reckoned with, the smallest of them stood 7foot 11, the tallest stood 13foot 3, and they were pure muscle! Apparently they weren't too stupid either, because one of them found the handle to the door on Sora's patio and quietly chirped to the others. They rallied around the door and looked it over, they new it was locked. But instead of breaking down the door as they could've easily done and waking everyone up the biggest one bent down and effortlessly bit the deadbolt off of the door! Now this lock was made of a pure titanium, steel alloy, and was coated with and alloy of bronze and gold, that doesn't sound too easy to just bite through without losing any teeth to me! They then were smart enough to turn the doorknob and gain entry to the house!!!! Once inside it was almost as if they knew exactly where to go to get to the bedrooms on the top floor of the home, and it's easy to get lost in Sora's house, but they didn't even falter one step! Slinking down the hallway they sniffed each door, the leader went to Sora's door and touched the knob, which was shaped like the head of a dragon. The door, which had been locked, silently swung open, as if to invite this monster into Sora's room! It walked to her bed, and looked at her lying asleep. Her chest rose and fell with each breathe, and the thing reached out and brushed her bangs out of her face. She began to stir and the thing calmly left her room and she slept peacefully once again. The rest waited patiently and showed their leader which room they wanted to enter first, it was the girls' room! Like little phantoms they entered, and crept about the room, quieter than death itself. The smallest one reached Shizuru's bed and leaned over so that its face was level with hers. She slept soundly and the creature crawled forward; it began to open its jaws, saliva dripped from its lips, and its 6inch fangs were bared like twin sabers in the moon light.Shizuru's eyes snapped open!  
  
Wow, pretty cool huh? Send me reviews and maybe I'll let you all know what happens on Sunday if I have time! You reviewers are awesome!! I hope I can finish the next chapter in time! Do any of you want sneak peeks? Ok here's one, these monsters like hunting Sora's friends, but won't touch Sora, why not? Sora knows them, that's why. 


	6. Loving Mother, Ruthless Killer

Hi guys, my Internet wasn't up for a while so I've just been writing chapters and am going to load them all up at once or one after another over a period of days if I can. So, how did you all like my last chapter? I thought it was pretty cool, but then again I know what is going to happen. I won't keep you waiting any longer so let's get on with the story!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Loving Mother,  
Ruthless Killer!!  
  
Shizuru took one look at the beast and opened her mouth to scream for help, yet she was frozen with fear and no sound came forth from her open mouth. The monster was so surprised by this sudden movement from its victim that it flipped off of the bed and fell head over heels onto the stone floor. Shizuru reached frantically over to her night stand and grabbed the heavy book she had been reading from Sora's library the night before and chucked it at the animal. The book struck it right between the eyes and laid it out flat on the floor! The noise woke the rest of the girls, who stared dumbfounded at the scene before them. This gave the beasts enough time to react to the situation. The lead monster lunged at the girls, delivering blows to their pressure points; this didn't harm them, but it did knock them out quite efficiently. Once they had finished the job, they lay each person back in her bed so that you couldn't tell anything had happened. Then they heard noises down the hall, it was the boys! Knowing that their chances for a meal tonight were gone, they fled by way of the closest exit, the window! Plunging down from the eleventh story of the mansion they effortlessly landed in the trees and leapt away, not setting a foot in the dawn's early light!  
  
A few seconds later Sora opened the door to the girls' room as the guys waited behind her (she refused to let them in first for fear one of the girls should be undressed or something). Nothing seemed wrong, they were all sleeping peacefully and undisturbed. However, in their hasty retreat the monsters had made several mistakes, ones that if they had, had the time to correct they would've. For these animals were smart and would never leave so many hints to their intrusion behind!  
  
Hiei: Why is the window open, ugh the floor is soaked from the rain getting in!  
  
Kurama: Why is that book on the floor?  
  
Sora: (her voice was a deadly whisper) Who opened my bedroom door?  
  
Kuwabara: Hey let's wake them up and find out what the heck is going on around here!!  
  
He went around poking and shaking each person, his sister he pushed onto the floor because he thought it would be funny. She got up and began to realize where she was, first she decked her brother over the head and then gingerly touched her own. There was a sizable lump from where the monster had struck her, but no other visible damage.  
  
Shizuru: Oh my-gosh, you wouldn't believe what happened to me last night! There was this thing and it woke me up, and, and.  
  
Yusuke: Whoa now, calm down Shizuru, it's not like you to do stuff like this, I mean I'm sure it was just a bad dream.  
  
Yukina: No, I saw it too, there were lots of them, and they were after us!  
  
Sora: (picking up the book and looking at the window) Hold on, maybe they've got something here.  
  
She walked to the window ledge and looked out, a few moments later she pulled her head back through the window. Sora wrung out her hair as she told them what she saw.  
  
Sora: Something was definitely here last night, (she looked worried, almost like she was afraid to say what she thought had been there that night for fear she would be right) that window wasn't open when they went to bed last night and there're broken branches and bruised leaves all over those trees. I want everyone to pair up and stay together incase there should still be anything lurking about, and I don't want any of you to leave your partner for a second unless you need to use the bathroom or go to bed!  
  
They quickly paired up, but not everyone was happy with the partner they were stuck with. The pairs were: Kenshin and Kaoru; Sano and Botan; Yahiko, Yukina, and Keela; Yusuke and Keiko; Hiei and Kuwabara; Kurama and Shizuru; and Sora was alone.  
  
Yahiko: Hey! How come you get to be by yourself?  
  
Sora: (pulling a small hair clip, shaped like a flower, from her blonde hair she hurled it at Yahiko and blades replaced the petals as the clip thudded into the wall, slicing some of Yahiko's hair off) I think I can take care of myself, but you and Yukina must keep Keela with you because you both are so young.  
  
Yahiko: What!?! Why I oughta.  
  
Sora: (pulling another clip from her hair) I wonder if this clip will look pretty on you Yahiko? Your black hair and this gold clip, it just needs a bit of red to seal the deal, if you know what I mean. Plus it's my house, my rules! (Yahiko shut up)  
  
Hiei: Great, and I get to baby sit this buffoon. (he pointed to Kuwabara)  
  
Kuwabara: (just now looking up from creating ripples in the water beneath the window) Hey, are you guys talking about me?  
  
Hiei: Kuwabara we could talk about you to your face and you still wouldn't notice.  
  
Kuwabara: (not paying attention to what Hiei had said, and giving an answer he thought would sound smart) Oh yeah, you know me, just trying to do my part.  
  
Hiei: I'm sure you are.  
  
Everyone went about their daily routine, but there was now an air of urgency and caution about the house. Everywhere they went they were careful. It was Sano who found the back door.  
  
Sano: Hey everybody come look at this!  
  
They gathered and surveyed the damage, and figured out a way to fix it. Since they seemed to have run out of things to do Sora figured that it was time to try something new.  
  
Sora: Do any of you no how to ride a horse?  
  
Yukina: A what? (she's a demon and doesn't get out much ok, so she doesn't know what a horse is)  
  
Sora: Ok we had better take this slowly, everybody come with me we're going to have a bit of fun!  
  
Sora had changed out of her nightgown and was now wearing one of those shirts that ties together just above your stomach and that's all the lower it goes. Her entire midriff was exposed and her sleeves came to her elbows. She was also wearing shorts and her hair was tied up in a bun. It was when she turned to walk towards the door around the corner that they saw it! It was a huge cobra tattoo! This was no ordinary tattoo though, it was almost lifelike, both frightening and beautiful at the same time. The cobra was pure white with gold, hypnotic eyes and it cavernous mouth hung open baring its lethal fangs. Like twin sabers they were poised at the ready, deadly venom dripping down from them and onto its coils below, you could almost here the snake hiss! The interesting thing was that the snake's coils were rapped about four Japanese symbols, which stood for; Loving mother, ruthless killer.  
  
Kurama: I do not understand.why would you Sora, someone so gentle and kind, bare such a devilish name?  
  
Sora: Oh, you don't know the half of it, Kenshin are you not also known as the man- slayer?  
  
Kenshin: There have been days when others have referred to me that way.  
  
Sora: Well, you can only become a man- slayer again if you draw a true sword or kill someone am I not right? (Kenshin nodded) I am also a renowned fighter, and am known in the under world as.Soranna, the immortal goddess who rides at the heads of armies of demonic creatures, and leaves nothing but black shadows in my wake!  
  
The room was quiet, they stared in awe, and then Yusuke spoke up.  
  
Yusuke: Hahahahahaha, heeheehee, oh that's a good one! Immortal goddess? Wow, now there's some creative speech!  
  
Sora: We shall see who is laughing if I'm ever in a bad mood. Now come on, I want to teach you how to ride horses.  
  
Keiko: How are you going to do that?  
  
Sora: I have a huge barn adjoining my house with all kinds of horses in it, and I want to teach you all to ride.  
  
They reached the stables and walked in, they could hear several horses neighing and whinnying in greeting as they entered the barn.  
  
Sora: Come here guys, I've got some new friends for you to meet! She called to the horses.  
  
As she walked around the hundreds of stalls she unlocked a few and many horses trotted into the light. The onlookers were amazed by what they saw. These horses ranged from small to large and were in the widest array of colors they'd ever seen!  
  
Sora: Now I want you all to choose a horse to ride, but be careful which one you pick because you'll have to stick with it in order to get the hang of the way that certain horse rides.  
  
They picked their mounts and stood by them for Sora to look over. Yahiko and Yukina both had horses about 6feet tall, Yahiko's was cream colored and Yukina's was gray. Botan's was brown with white streaks and stood 7feet tall. Sano and Kaoru had 8foot tall horses that were black with gray mains and tails. Hiei had a 6foot5 horse that was white with brown and black splotches along with Keiko, but hers only had brown splotches. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shizuru had 8foot2 horses with butterscotch coats and white hooves. Kurama had a pure black horse, roughly 9feet tall. Kenshin had a black horse with golden streaks in its main and tail, and Sora had a red horse with black and gold mottled main, tail and hooves. They spent a few hours learning about the animals and playing with them. The rest of the day was uneventful, and they lounged about that evening, enjoying the comforts of Sora's home.  
  
Sano sat on the couch in front of the fireplace with Botan and watched the hypnotic flames dance. For some reason he unintentionally put his arm around her, the fire just seemed to create that kind of romantic mood. The startled Botan whipped out her oar and clobbered Sano over the head. He fell over onto the floor and muttered.  
  
Sano: Oh my acing head.  
  
Botan: Oh Sano I'm so sorry! You startled me! Hear let me help you.  
  
Sano: Someone should revoke your oar license, that thing really hurts you know!  
  
This event created general laughter and they were happy before going to bed. Sora made sure everything was locked, checked the poultice on Sano's head, and carried a candle to her room and set it on her nightstand. Her door was locked and she looked at herself in the mirror. Taking a silver handled brush from a drawer she ran it through her blonde locks. Her crystal clear blue eyes sparkled in the candlelight. There was a hissing noise coming from her bed. Sora walked over to her canopy bed; the sheets were made of blue silk trimmed with gold, scarlet, and cream. The translucent sheet that draped across the four posts over her bed hung low and twined down the beautiful hand carved oak posts. Lying on the bed sprawled out over the pillows and sheets an exotic, albino cobra hissed with pleasure as its master lay next to it on the bed. This serpent measured somewhere around 6feet, quite large even for a King cobra! Its ruby eyes glistened in the dim light. Sora picked up the serpent and wrapped it about her waist and cradled its head and some of its front half in her arms.  
  
Sora: Are you going to stay with me while Keela sleeps in Yahiko's room Whiplash? The great serpent nodded slowly. It twined about Sora, slithering around her neck and flicking her throat and chin with its tongue.  
  
Whiplash: Hiiiiiiisssssssssssss shaaaaaaaahhh, casssssooliiiisssss? (Who are these strange people in your house?)  
  
Sora: They are.friends.  
  
Whiplash: Sssssssome more of your friendsssss came calling lassssst night, assss I'm sure you know.  
  
Sora: Yes, I know, but they will hunt these new strangers in my house until I get the chance to tell them that they are friends.  
  
Whiplash: You will find a way to do it, if I know my Sssssora, then you ssssssshall find a way.  
  
Sora: (chuckling) Thank-you, goodnight!  
  
They all slept soundly that night and the rain continued to pitter, patter along the roof. It was at the stroke of midnight, the darkest hour that things began to go awry. They figured that anything trying to break in would wait a few days before trying it again, but these monsters were smart, they came back that night! Climbing the colossus trees they leapt onto the roof. There targeted points of entry were.the chimneys!  
  
Monster #5: Heeheehee, chacka samall moosana, creakaw! (Santa's coming early this year!) 


	7. Chp7 Who's Side Are You On?

Ok, sorry about my spelling in the last chapter you know about the Jigan/Jagan thing and if I ever accidentally say Sora was in her bear feet I mean bare feet, oh and sorry has a very mysterious past I assure you all. I also forgot to mention that Whiplash is only a juvenile cobra, and for all of those out there who think that he's where Sora gets the venom to use on her whip, well you're wrong! Oh and this is a fiction story ok, if you see something that is completely false then go with the flow because it's all a part of my big story. There will be a more equal balance as well between Yu-yu and Kenshin too; I just need some time to work it all together! My fic is nowhere near finished but there will be a sequel, I'm serious! On with my story!  
  
Chapter 7,  
Who's Side Are You On?  
  
There were several chimneys on the roof because there were fireplaces in many of the rooms in Sora's home. The monsters were quick and quiet, clacking slightly as they walked along the roof. They each found a chimney to descend by and fell into position. The chimneys were quite large and easily accommodated these animal's large bodies. They scampered down the shafts and reached the rooms. Each of them ended up in a different section of the house. The leader came out into the living room by the large tree, two other ones ended up down the hall in the room with the tapestry and in the kitchen. The other two, well the 4th largest came out into the girl's room (it wasn't the same one Shizuru had knocked out), and the 2nd largest one ended up in the boy's room. Sadly enough this monster had picked the wrong night to end up in the boy's room. Since Hiei is a fire demon he decided to stoke the fire that night and sleep in it! Now this monster was stuck hanging upside down in a chimney with a raging fire below it and a fire demon to boot! Not knowing what to do it wondered whether or not it should just back out of the chimney, but decided against it. Apparently it liked taking risks and decided to try and jump it, if it could only land quietly enough so as not to wake anyone up! It swung back, and dun, dun, duuuuuuun pause for dramatic effect! Leaping outward it shot through the flames (Ok here's the really cool part, you have to imagine that this is one of those action movies where just as they jump through the fire the flames leap up and shower sparks everywhere!) and somersaulted onto the floor landing on its feet. Keeeerrpoooowww! Out of nowhere a flash of blue light shot towards the beast and a light flicked on. The boys had heard the monsters coming and were ready for them! Yusuke had fired his spirit gun and just as the shot reached it, the monster leapt! Hiei stood up to grab it from behind but the monster was too far off to the side. The shot merely nicked it over the shoulder and gold blood splattered over the floor. Hiei was fast enough to dodge the whole thing though and was ready to keep on fighting. Since the animal had been hit in mid air it fell to the ground in a heap of shadow clicking and hissing outrageously! Just then several screams could be heard from the girls room across the hall and as the boys looked up the animal took this opportunity to lunge at Yahiko! It knocked him flat on the floor and snapped at him! Keela was hesitant to attack before but now she was mad and lunged at the monsters throat, however the monster quickly knocked her aside into the wall. By the time the boys had turned to the monster and saw what it was doing they were too late, a sickening crunch rent the air. Now they were mad, fearing the worst for Yahiko Sano through a punch that connected directly with the monsters jaw. The animal flew right out the door, head over heels and ran with its partner down stairs. The slowly recovering dog bounded after it. Leaning over Yahiko's half-conscious form they examined his wounds, they all were overjoyed to find that even though he was badly scratched the crunch was the sound of nothing more than his wooden staff. He came around and they left the room to check on everyone else. The girls were fine but were afraid to come out and so the boys took furniture from the hallway and blockaded both theirs and Sora's doors. Meanwhile the commotion had of course woken Sora up and forgetting that Whiplash was still coiled about her she ran to a secret opening in her wall. She reached into it and pulled out a small handgun, it was black and sleek with a cobra carved into its handle! Strapping this to her waist she pulled another out and did the same. Running to her door she yanked it open and was startled to find a heap of furniture in front of it.  
  
Sora: Oh god, haven't they realized by now that all of the doors in this house open up to the inside!  
  
Scrambling over the furniture she rushed downstairs to join the rest and was ready to do whatever she had to do to protect anyone from being hurt, even if it meant firing at her friends! Upon reaching the downstairs she realized that things had gone from bad to worse. When the boys had entered the living room they didn't know where the beasts were hiding, and once they had reached the tree the monsters seemed to appear out of nowhere! They moved so fast in a circle inching closer and closer to their victims. Not even Hiei's Jagan eye could register what they looked like or how many there were (remember, they don't know how many monsters there are, but Sora does). There was nothing more than a hissing clicking ring of shadow encompassing them. But once they had finally reached a certain distance from the boys they stopped, and stood still as statues. Everyone could now see the faint outlines of their bodies, but since they weren't standing in the moonlight their total features were still unclear; the lead monster lunged at them.  
  
Lead Monster: Coo saga, kreeeeaaaaaak! (Prepare to die!)  
  
BOOOOM! Sora stood at the end of the room, the end of her gun smoking and the monster turned to look at her.  
  
Lead Monster: Hahahahahah, hahahaha, nice try Sora, but you still don't have the speed to beat me!  
  
He bent over and spat a bullet into his hand.  
  
Kuwabara: He, he caught it!  
  
Lead Monster: Makeeta, morgoora no rod shreeok frapa dargon? (Why do you let such useless maggots invade the home of your ancestors?)  
  
Sora: Crussama regalo, refashy mokayu henya! (They're not useless they're my friends!)  
  
He snorted at her and said.  
  
Lead Monster: Croopa nudako grenaga sitary nashaporai. (Poor girl, still as soft as ever, they will only leave you with another broken heart.)  
  
Sano: Who, time out! What the heck is going on here!?! These things are trying to kill us and you're standing there with a gun talking to them like old friends, I demand to know what's going on here! This is getting seriously weird.  
  
Lead Monster: Really? Well then let me clear up a few things for you.  
  
Kuwabara: Aaaaaaahh! It talks!  
  
He and the rest of the monsters stepped into the shafts of moonlight just as the rest of the girls came around the corner to see what was going on. There never was a more fearsome sight. Five beasts stepped forth and the second the light touched them everyone knew that these things were not to be messed with. They looked just like those raptors from Jurassic Park, but with major modifications! Their skin was scaly and sleek; their bodies were sinewy and lean. The largest was obviously a male and the leader. He was black, not an ordinary black, it was almost like you could reach into him, like some kind of black whole! It stood 13foot 3 and was over 18feet long! He had three rows of teeth that curved backwards so as to hook into anything he bit, should he loose a tooth then the one behind it would fall into place just like in a shark's mouth. There was a poisonous stinger attached to his tail, and he had strange bone growths on the outside of his arms that resembled axes for swinging out at things and making a quick kill! His eyes were an odd deep purple. Another stepped forward, this one was a female, and was the alpha's mate. Standing 11foot 4 by 16 she was stark white with blue eyes. Her tail had a giant war hammer attached to it and there were small pores inside her mouth that allowed her to breathe small amounts fire. Their eldest son came into view, he was also black but with gold eyes; almost as big as his father he stood 13foot 2 by 17foot 11. There was a double-headed mace attached to his tail, and his bites were poisonous. This particular one had very small, sharp claws protruding from the heels of his paws and from just above his eyes. The next one, a younger brother, stood 8foot 6 by 14foot 8. It resembled something along the lines of a liquid silvery color, with green eyes. Small razors protruded from along his back, tail, and arms. His special attack consisted of him rolling up and spinning about. The youngest one, a girl, was a rosy pink color with crystal clear pale, pale blue eyes. She stood 7foot 11 by 14 foot 2. Long curvy horns protruded from her head, and small quills completely covered the end of her tail. All having been seen for the first time they were quite an impressive sight.  
  
Yusuke: (Looking up at the biggest one) Wow, that's a big animal.  
  
Kenshin: Do any of you perhaps have names?  
  
Botan: What are you thinking? They're trying to kill you not be your friends! Why are you even bothering to find out their names? What am I saying, they're animals how could they tell you their names?  
  
Lead Male: You obviously missed the first part of our conversation, but no matter, I still hate being thought of as an inferior animal! We are part of an exclusive and elite race! Our intelligence is beyond what yours will ever be!  
  
Hiei: Who cares, our business is with you so let's do this!  
  
Cha-click, the noise of Sora loading her guns made them all freeze! Hiei turned to look at her, a serious expression on his face (as always). Sora's guns were both drawn, and aimed at him.  
  
Sora: (her voice was shaky) Put down the sword Hiei!  
  
Hiei: What are you trying.  
  
Sora: Just put it down, she screamed!  
  
Keiko: Are you crazy those things are going to kill us?  
  
Sora: No, I'm not crazy, and I won't let them hurt any of you, but none of you may harm them; not a single scale on their heads!  
  
Sano: Why not?  
  
Sora: Because they are all that is left of my family!  
  
Everybody's jaw dropped.  
  
Yusuke: You've lost your freakin' mind! How.er.what?  
  
Sora: The sun is beginning to rise and the rain is stopping, just sit down and I'll explain everything. It's quite a long story, so make yourselves comfortable.  
  
Exciting huh? Well I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will hopefully be finished this weekend so keep checking! Give me lots of nice long flattering reviews and I'll put so many chapters up as fast as I can that they'll be coming out of your ears! 


	8. Chapter 8 Wanted Dead or Alive! Incarcer...

Sorry Spyrogue, I didn't mean that Yahiko had staff; I was talking about that wooden stick thing he's always carrying around. Now, who wants to hear more about Sora's story? Ok but first I ought to let you know that this chapter is going to be very science fictiony. Don't worry though because it's still going to be good! Sora has had several interesting and devastating things happen to her over the years, but you're only going to hear about some of them today, the rest will be revealed all in good time! The important thing though is that we see more into why Sora is the way she is, and find out that as of now she isn't as strong as she may seem.  
  
Chapter 8,  
Wanted, Dead or Alive!  
(Incarceration!)  
  
Sora had a painfully exasperated look on her face as she sat down by the fire- place and fanned it back to life. The raptors, or as she preferred to call them Shrikan's, curled up on the floor around her, Keela leapt onto the couch beside Sora, and Whiplash who had gone unnoticed in the thick of the action slithered down into Sora's lap. Everyone was quite reluctant to join her, due to the fact that deadly, aggressive animals currently surrounded her, but eventually sat nervously on the couch opposite her. Hiei however chose to perch attentively in the tree.  
  
Yusuke: So what the heck is all of this about!?!  
  
Sora: Uhh, it's so hard to explain, ok, no offense but I don't think that we are anywhere close when it comes to IQ levels. My family, since the dawn of time, has been into science. Every generation so far has come up with something new to add on to the knowledge of my bloodline. My parents were into genetics and were on the verge of a break through before. they had to.discontinue their work. Since then I've taken up the trade and have mastered it! I created these Shrikan's, I've learned to decode, manipulate, and rearrange DNA. My dog is the same way; using bits and pieces of genetic material have put them all together. I consider them as part of my family, I look out for them and they look out for me. The largest one is Phantom, his mate is Whiteflame, their eldest son is Ripfang, then Razor, and their daughter is Rose.  
  
Hiei: (Giving Kurama a suspicious look) You realize that this kind of work isn't legal, in your world or ours.  
  
Kurama: Yes, as a matter of fact, we have a few questions for you. Did you know that there is supposedly a woman on the loose that is wanted in both worlds for the misuse of dimensional portals, among other things?  
  
Sora: Before you go on, I am the person that you're looking for, but please don't do this.  
  
Kuwabara: Whoa, you mean you're like one of those mad scientist people!  
  
Sora: No! Didn't we move past that subject like 10minutes ago?  
  
Kenshin: So you're a criminal?  
  
Sora: No! NO, NO, NO, NO!!! God! I knew you guys would react like this. I'm no criminal, and I'm not going with you back to spirit world.  
  
Botan: So you've been there before?  
  
Sora: Yes, but.  
  
Yusuke: Forget it, tell it to Koenma when you see him. Oh and Kenshin, you guys had better come with us, just to help us file the report and all.  
  
Sora: I said that I wasn't going back!  
  
Hiei: You are going back one way or another, because you're wanted dead or alive, and if we have to drag your carcass back to Koenma then so be it!  
  
Sora: But.  
  
Whiteflame: Marcaja sokasa lakeeta dreapo, feertig noesim groopand! Hehehe. (Now dear, go with them, they may be able to help you gain some information about Coronsoe!)  
  
Sora: Ohhhhh yes.I apologize for my stubbornness, give me two days to pack, and then we shall leave.  
  
Hiei: (whispering to Sano) Watch her like a hawk!  
  
Sano: (whispering back) No problem there!  
  
After that was straightened out they took down the barricades upstairs and many of them went back to bed. Sora however was busily trying to get everything ready for her departure. She left the horses out in the pasture with the barn doors open so that they could get food, water, and shelter. She also cleaned most of the house and let Whiplash roam free outside. Keela however would be going with them, so would the Shrikans, but that dosen't mean that everyone else had to know. Sora took them while no one was watching her, amazingly enough and sent them through a secret portal unnoticed so that they could join up with her later on. On the second day however, she began packing her suitcase, which was quite large if I may say so myself. But clothing wasn't all that she had packed; there were several secret compartments that were disguised so that even under an x-ray they looked like just normal parts of the suitcase. In these she put the same two guns, a new whip, a few small daggers, ammo, a beautiful double-edged sword, and a glaive. This weapon was a 12foot long metal staff with a 2foot long curved blade on either side. To fit this in her suitcase she had to disassemble it. Convinced that she had packed everything she would need she prepared to leave. Sora was dressed in flare jeans, brown leather boots, and a white tank top that stopped just below her breasts and exposed her midriff. The dangerous tattoo seemed to look back at everyone whenever Sora turned her back on them!  
  
Sora: Ok, if we're doing to reach the portal then we have to use the horses to get there.  
  
Kenshin: Where do we need to go?  
  
Sora: Actually, this may be difficult with all of us together, because it's close to town, and I have no way of disguising the portal. She pulled out a map, and pointed to a small blue dot on it.  
  
Kaoru: Oh, no!  
  
It was directly on top of the house where (I don't remember their names) the grandfather and the two little girls lived that usually hung around Kaoru's dojo!  
  
Sano: This is twisted, wrong, and couldn't possibly get any more complicated!  
  
Sora: Ha! I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this is only the start of our troubles! None of you have quite gotten how to ride those horses, and our road shall be long and hard. Let's just figure it out as we go, and get started, ok?  
  
Yusuke: Whatever, let's just go already.  
  
Sora: Ok, let's go get the horses.  
  
They went outside and Sora rubbed the horses down. Her and Kenshin's horses stood above the rest at 10foot4 and were eager to meet Sora by the patio.  
  
Sora: All right, I believe they're all here. Now just to warn you, these horses are ride- able, but aren't broken, so you'll have to ride them bareback. Coincidentally you girls seem to have all chosen mares and you boys have all chosen stallions. I should warn you though that if they sense any doubt in you they'll give you a hard time. So let's see how you do, go ahead and mount up.  
  
Hiei of course had to run and leap in order to mount his stallion because of its height, but he soon learned that horses don't like being sneaked up on and was thrown head first onto the patio.  
  
Sora: (chuckling and shaking her head) Well, that's one thing you now know not to do anymore am I right Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Leave me alone!  
  
Sora: The proper way to mount them is like so.  
  
She went over to her mare, whose name was Nayomee, and twined her fingers in Nayomee's mane. After securing her grip she swung up onto the horses back and held her hands over her head.  
  
Sora: Ta daaaa, now I'd like to see all of you try.  
  
Yusuke: Ok, buddy, just don't bite me and I think we'll get along just fine.  
  
Yusuke's horse: * Oh I won't bite you, but I will take you for the ride of you're life! *  
  
As Yusuke mounted his horse, it jolted forward knocking Yusuke back. He grabbed a hold of his horses tail and held on for dear life.  
  
Sora: (shouting) He's only testing you! Just climb back on and show him who's boss!  
  
Yusuke: Can't.getting pummeled.to death!  
  
Amazingly enough he climbed back up and hauled on the horse's mane, and it reared to a stop so fast that Yusuke almost flew off again! The girls did rather well because the mares were much more docile than the stallions, but they still got a few nips and snorts of displeasure whenever they did something the horses didn't particularly like. The boys even had a relatively easy time after that, it was when it came to be Kenshin's and Sano's turn to mount up that more problems arose.  
  
Sora: Now Sano, your horse is Kenshin's horse's brother, and doesn't like to be mounted unless his brother is first so wait for Kenshin. However, (she looked at Kenshin) you may have mastered the sword, but this horse will be quite a challenge even for you, he's the leader. He doesn't even let me ride him unless he feels like it. His name is Lightning, and there never was a more spirited horse than him. Since you're a guy, he'll give you an even harder time because he doesn't like being controlled, especially by a rival male.  
  
Kenshin: You sure do know how to lay the pressure on people that you do!  
  
He reached out to pet the stallion and it looked at Sora as if she had shot him.  
  
Lightning: * This scrawny little thing is going to ride me? I'd rather eat dirt! *  
  
Kenshin reached out and twined his hands in Lightning's mane, Lightning jerked around and just barely missed Kenshin with a chomp that would've taken his arm off!  
  
Kenshin: Naughty, naughty, don't worry I won't hurt you.  
  
He tried again, Lightning didn't move, and he swung his leg up, Lightning bucked and Kenshin flew an even farther distance than Hiei had. Kaoru screamed and Lightning ran after Kenshin. Thundering towards him, an unstoppable hurricane of muscle, leaving 5inch deep hoof prints in the ground behind him! Kenshin leapt up and just as Lightning reached him Kenshin threw his arms around the horses head and clung for dear life. Tossing and stomping the animal tried to rid itself of the annoyance. It was when Lightning turned and charged head on and crushed Kenshin against an oak tree at about 30mile per hour that Sora fired her gun. The shot rang out and Lightning instantly froze and looked at Sora, Kenshin still limply clinging to his ears.  
  
Sora: That is enough!  
  
Lightning: * My god it's still on me! I have to give him credit, he is without doubt the most determined person I know next to Sora! *  
  
Kenshin began to come around, and just as Kaoru had reached him he hauled himself up and looked into Lightning's eyes.  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru I must ask you to please remain where you are.  
  
Then Lightning kneeled as if offering Kenshin a ride. Kenshin painfully climbed up and Sora looked on in amazement. Lightning brought Kenshin over and whispered to Sora so that no one else could hear.  
  
Lightning: He is without doubt the scrawniest man I have ever seen, but his courage is that of a titan!  
  
They had decided not to leave that day on account of the fact that the rest weren't done packing, it was already late in the day, and many of them had aces and pains to tend to. Hiei had popped his shoulder out of its socket and needed to rest it for a while, Yusuke was covered in bruises and lacerations, many of them held poultices on bitten fingers etc., but it was Kenshin who had slightly cracked one of his ribs. It was around 11:00 at night and many of them were heading off to bed.  
  
Sora: I'm surprised you didn't break your back on that tree today Kenshin.  
  
Sano: (heading upstairs with Botan) Here, let me help you, man your horse really bit you good didn't she?  
  
Botan had a bruise just below her knee the size of a grapefruit, and she was limping pretty badly. She gladly accepted Sano's arm, and leaned heavily on him, the pain from her bruise was the only thing keeping her awake now. They reached the top floor, and Sora and Kenshin listened anxiously, trying to catch bits of what they were saying.  
  
Botan: I'm sorry for beating you the other day with my oar.  
  
Sano: That's ok whoa! Watch out there!  
  
Botan had slipped on the last step and Sano pulled her up before she fell over backwards. He had pulled her forward and now for a brief moment held her against him, her head against his chest she was breathing hard from the sudden adrenaline that had shot through her body. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way into her room and laid her gently on her bed. She was already asleep. Sano watched her for a moment, and then turned out the light and left for his own room.  
  
Awwwwww, isn't that cute! I love writing romance scenes!!! Read and give me long, long reviews, and you're not getting any more chapters until you do. The Christmas episode of my story is coming up! It's going to be awesome, it has nothing to do with Christmas, but you get what I mean. It's going to be the huge episode before Christmas, a rather large gift for you all over the holidays! 


	9. Chp9 Bar Fight!

Yay! I got some new reviewers, nice job by the way on the flattering complements about my story Tyedye/Rin! You are so on my good list! Sorry about the wooden sword thing Spyrogue, there is so much cool stuff coming up!!! I can't wait; too bad I'm such a slow typist. Oh well, I shall do the best to serve my reviewers as justly as possible! On with my story, or we shall all die of suspense.  
  
Chapter 9,  
Bar Fight!  
  
They rose early the next morning, around 5 AM, because Sora had paraded through the hallway banging pots and pans together for about a half hour. For the ones that gave her an especially hard time of getting up that morning, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke, Yahiko, and Kaoru, she either dumped water over them or let Whiplash flick their faces until they awoke. She had dressed in a tank top with another shirt over top that had a cloak attached to it, jeans and the same boots from the day before. After loading several haversacks with food and issuing them to everyone they mounted up and left the house by 6 AM. The going was rough. Mud traps were everywhere, the roads were flooded and mosquitoes swarmed about them constantly.  
  
Sora: Watch out Yahiko; don't stray too far off to the side of the road. The currents are pretty fast right now; I need everyone to form a straight line behind me.  
  
Yukina: What good would that do?  
  
Sora: My horse is one of the biggest and strongest here, as she moves ahead the current will break around her legs. It will then be easier for your horses to push through behind her.  
  
Yukina: Wow, I never thought about it like that before.  
  
Splash! Shizuru's mare had slipped on a wet stone beneath the waters surface, and its legs buckled beneath her like matchsticks. She had been in the middle of the line and as her horse fell she went under, with the horse rolling over top of her! They slid back into the rest of the horses, knocking over Yukina, Kurama, and Sano. Now four horses were blundering in the water, their riders tangled in the fray.  
  
Hiei roped his horse's mane around an overhanging branch and dove in after his half sister. The water was up to Sora's waist on the high parts of the road, so you can imagine how far up it must have been on Hiei.  
  
Sora: Everyone, tie your horses to something and help get the other horses up out of the water! If we don't get the horses up first they could crush everyone.  
  
Hiei couldn't see anything once under water, it was nothing but brown muck and the horses churning about didn't help his vision much either. Then, he felt something! It was Yukina, but she was out cold and stuck under her horse. Hiei was strong, but in the water trying to lift a slippery 1600pound animal was tough even for him. Just then a stray hoof came from out of nowhere in the gritty water and clipped Hiei right over the head. Sora was wading a few feet away from him when she saw the brown water suddenly redden! The unconscious Hiei suddenly floated to the surface, blood trickling down from a laceration that ran the length of his forehead. Sora put a rope about his waist and lifted his head clear of the water and lashed to rope to a tree so that he couldn't fall back under. Three of the horses were up now, and everyone but Shizuru and her mare had been found. Sora was worried, because Shizuru and her horse had been under the longest and no one had any idea where they were. Something had to be done.  
  
Kurama: I've got an idea!  
  
Sora: What should we do?  
  
Kurama: Take your shirt off!  
  
Sora and everyone else: WHAT!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kurama: Take your top shirt off and tie rocks to the bottom of it. We can drag it through the water, and it will catch on anything lying under the surface!  
  
Sora: (whispering under her breathe) Good idea, perverted, but good!  
  
After a few seconds they hit something, it was Shizuru's mare, but Shizuru was nowhere to be found. The half choked mare tried to get up, but they wouldn't let her waste any more energy. It was when she really started making a raucous and trying to go in a certain direction that Sora realized she was trying to show them where Shizuru was!  
  
Horse: Over.there.  
  
Sure enough, a ways down the swollen bank Shizuru had washed up and was slowly recovering. They helped her back to their spot down the river and took stock of their situation. Only three sacks of food were still intact, the horses were a little shaken but ok, Yukina's legs were badly bruised and would've been broken had she not had the water to lighten the weight of the horse on top of her. It was Hiei they had to worry about now. Sora had nothing to fix his wound with, and was afraid it would get infected from the dirty water; he was bleeding quite profusely too, but the wound itself wasn't too bad. Sora made him a poultice and bandaged it to his head. As soon as they were awake and collected they mounted up again and left. Sora was determined to get them as far as possible that day. She didn't want to be stuck out in the woods that night, if they could only make it to the tavern down the road then they could stop there for the night.  
  
It was around 10 o'clock when they reached the tavern. As soon as they had walked in Sora new that this was a mistake. There was a rather rough crowd there that night, and they were well drunk. Sora made them bed the horses down back in the woods, she didn't want them where anyone could see or hurt them.  
  
Sano: I don't like it here; it looks dangerous, especially when we have so many vulnerable friends with us.  
  
Botan: Who are you calling vulnerable?  
  
She had raised her voice a bit too loud at Sano, and everyone seemed to turn and look at them all at once. The bartender called out to them.  
  
Bartender: Can I help you kids?  
  
Yahiko: Kids! Owowowowowow!  
  
Kaoru had elbowed him in the ribs in order to shut him up.  
  
Sora: Yes, we need two large rooms.  
  
Bartender: I on'y gots one vacancy, but it's a large room and there's space fer all o you's in et. Unless yous gots sumthin' aginst sleepin in the same room all together. Hawhawhaw!  
  
Kurama: (whispering to the rest) We should go, the last thing we need is to create a scene here by bringing our things upstairs and stuff. Plus, this place gives me a bad feeling!  
  
Sora: I agree, let's go.  
  
As they turned to walk out, Sora made sure to keep the younger kids in front of her to prevent any of them from straying off near the drunks throughout the tavern. They had almost made it safely out of the tavern, when just as they walked around the last table someone reached out and grabbed Sora's arm.  
  
Man: Hows about you hang around a bit longerer miss?  
  
Sora: I'm sorry sir, (she was loosing patience) but it is late and I need to rejoin my friends.  
  
The rest were looking back, ready to take action if need be.  
  
Man: Awww, ferget aboot them! I gots a nice room upstairs that you kin stay in tonight.  
  
This time Sora shook him off and just walked away. Man: Hey, you git back 'ere roight naow! Oi, ain't finished wid you!  
  
Sora: Well I believe that I'm finished with you, now please allow me to rid my eyes of your pathetic carcass! I have more important things to attend to.  
  
She had said the wrong thing to the wrong drunk person! He got up so fast and swung at her she didn't have a chance to blink. His fist collided with her jaw and her head snapped to the side. Everyone froze, Yusuke and the rest were about to jump in and help her but she held up her hand to stop them. A slow, angry grin came over her face.  
  
Sora: You shouldn't have done that.  
  
Her jaw had been popped out of its socket, but instead of screeching with pain Sora made a casual yawning motion with her mouth and it popped back into place!  
  
Sora: Never.ever strike a lady! Especially when her IQ is about 30,000 points higher than yours, and she's armed.  
  
She pulled out the twin hand guns, the engraved cobras on the handles glistened in the torchlight. She looked about and moved like lightning! Firing both guns off to the sides she hit the chains holding the ancient torch chandelier and made it come crashing to the floor, Laura Croft style! The alcohol on the floor caught fire easily and surrounded Sora in a ring of flame.  
  
Sora: Hey Kenshin, ready the horses; I should be done here in a few minutes.  
  
Kenshin: Are you sure Miss Sora?  
  
Sora: Oh yeah!  
  
The shouts and cries of men could be heard from within the tavern. Sora wouldn't kill any of them, but she left them with a few nasty bumps and bruises. She walked out a bit later dusting herself off.  
  
Sora: Let this be a lesson to all of you, never drink and drive me insane, it just doesn't end well!  
  
They rode a ways down the road and made a small shelter in the woods. The horses slept off a ways and everyone else lay around the fire, thinking about the day's events.  
  
Shizuru: I'm sorry I caused so much trouble today back on the road. I should've been more careful when I guided my horse in line.  
  
Kurama: It's not your fault, or your horses, if you hadn't slipped on that rock one of us would've.  
  
Shizuru: You're just saying that.  
  
Kurama: No, I'm not. Just don't worry about it, we should all get some sleep. Its been a rough day for all of us.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, well we should've jumped on that guy sooner and helped Sora out. She had to fight em off all by herself!  
  
Yusuke: You're just mad because you missed out on a good fight! You took a big risk today by taking on all of those guys at that bar.  
  
Sora: It was nothing; everyday I take a risk just by drawing breath. But I just happen to be very lucky, because every time I find myself looking death in the eyes I always manage to find a way to escape. I keep cheating death. I'm addicted to gambling, but money is never the price to pay on the kind of gambling I do, if I should ever lose it would mean my life! I like challenges, I like taking risks, I like gambling with death, I like to fight for survival!  
  
CRACK! BOOM! They looked up and noticed thunderclouds moving over them.  
  
Sora: Oh no! Quick get some long sticks and grab a few of those extra blankets off of our bags, we need to make a shelter fast.  
  
The blankets Sora had brought with them were lined with plastic on one side to keep the wet out. They rigged up several lean twos in the forest for them to lie under, and no sooner had they finished then it started to pour, again.  
  
They slept uneasily at first do to the frequent lightning bursts, but the pattering of the rain soon lulled them off to sleep. It had been a few hours when Sora began thrashing about in her sleep. It was another nightmare, like many of the ones she had, had before. Dreams of her past that haunted her mind, attacking at night when she was most vulnerable.  
  
Sora: No! Stay away from him! Get out of here Jake, run! Aaaaaaah.  
  
She sobbed and shrieked, tears rolling down her face as she slept. But no one could hear her over the noise of the storm. However, Kenshin had been lying adjacent to Sora's feet, and as she kicked out she struck him in the ribs where he had been injured the day before. He gasped and rolled over in agony.  
  
Kenshin: Ugh, owowowow! What's happening? Who's there?  
  
He slowly came fully awake and looked over at Sora, he then crawled over to her and shook her by the shoulders.  
  
Kenshin: Sora, Sora wake up! It's just a dream, calm down.  
  
CRACK! A thread of lightning split through the sky, illuminating everything, and Sora rolled to the side snapping awake. Kenshin fell over next to her, and they lay on the ground looking into one another's eyes for a moment.  
  
Kenshin: It's ok, it was just a dream that it was, you'll be ok.  
  
They sat up and Sora put her head in her hands and leaned against his chest.  
  
Sora: It was so awful; everything, everything was so real! They were there, and, and I couldn't do anything to stop them.  
  
She broke down into sobs. Kenshin had no idea what to do; he hadn't ever been in a situation like this. Sora was obviously quite shaken by her dream, however, because her tears were beginning to soak through Kenshin's shirt. He reluctantly put his hand on her head and pulled her hair out of her face.  
  
Kenshin: Don't worry; it's all over now. Nothing can hurt you.  
  
Sora: I'm so sorry to wake you, are you all right?  
  
Kenshin: Yes, do you want to talk about anything?  
  
Sora: No, that would only make things worse. Please, just leave me alone; I need to wrestle with my own problems. I'll see you in the morning, thank- you for waking me up, I don't know how much more of that I could've taken.  
  
Kenshin: Are you sure that you're all right?  
  
Sora: YES! Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning.  
  
She lay back down, thinking hard to herself, trying to rid her mind of the horrid images from long ago.  
  
Sora: (whispering to herself) Just a dream, just a dream. God I miss them, and it's all my fault that they're no longer with me!  
  
Wow, talk about emotionally disturbed. Someone obviously has had a few problems growing up. Just to let you all know Sora is my original character, not anyone else's! You will all find out a huge amount of information about Sora in my Christmas episode, but that will not be for another few chapters. Please read and give me long, flattering reviews! 


	10. Chp10 Weaknesses

Ok, I'm on a role! The chapters are coming out as fast as I can type them, which is quite fast really when it comes to me. I wish though that you guys would step on the reviewing! For those of you out there that read my stories and don't review, and I know that there are a few this isn't a museum! You don't just look and leave, you are supposed to tell me what you think about my story! I'm like a machine that runs on pride, and happiness. I need your reviews to fuel my efforts at making this story the best it can be. So please review, I love to read what you all have to say about what I write. Oh and please tell me what the names of those two little girls and their grandfather are! I'm clueless as of now on what they are and how to spell them!  
  
Chapter 10,  
Weaknesses  
  
Sora had awoken with the rest of them the next day and dressed in tall leather boots, flare jeans, and a white tank top with an open blue blouse overtop. But didn't say a word. Not a single smile would play about her face, nor did a word pass her lips. She was stern and seemed almost unreachable, as though she was deep in thought. Rays of sunlight split through the forest wafting about as light and carefree as golden butterflies. They trotted off at a light pace, the roads now less swollen with water. It was the mud that troubled them now, the horses hooves sunk deep into the squelching earth. About midday they had reached the busy streets of Tokyo. Everyone gawked at the sight of the colossus horses as they walked in a tight group down the street, Kenshin's group now lead them along the quickest route to the dojo. It was when they reached their destination that two small girls came running out of a side door with an elderly man close on their heels.  
  
Girl's together: Uncle Ken! Aunty Kaoru! Oooooooooo, horsies! Look grandpa, Uncle Kenny brought us horsies!  
  
Sora, whom had maintained so serious a face so far that day, melted at the sight of the little girls running towards them.  
  
Sora: Oh, they're just adorable.  
  
Her eyes softened and she smiled from ear to ear. Dismounting from Nayomee she walked towards the girls, it was then that they stopped.  
  
Sora: (kneeling on the ground) Hello, my name is Sora, what are yours?  
  
Little girls: We're not allowed to talk to strangers!  
  
Grandfather: We'll settle the formalities later, for now let's all go inside and introduce ourselves. I'll make some tea!  
  
About an hour later they all sat around a small heater, after being introduced and having eaten lunch they discussed what they had to do. Sora took the girls outside so that they wouldn't have to sit through all of the boring details of what Yusuke and the others had to do in order to get her back to Koenma. Sora lifted the smallest one high upon her shoulders and held the others hand as they ran through the yard. She even sat them upon Nayomee and Lightning's backs and walked them about the dojo. Lightning didn't seem to mind the children though. Then things started to liven up after both girls leapt upon Sora's legs and sat on her feet as Sora walked about the dojo dragging them along all of them laughing and screeching with happiness. Everyone looked out the window as Sora finally fell over and was then tickled into submission by the two youngsters.  
  
Yahiko: She's worse then a three year old!  
  
Hiei: That's big talk coming from someone like you.  
  
Yahiko: What's that supposed to mean!?!  
  
Hiei: Oh, nothing.  
  
That night Sora lay on her side in front of the heater, both girls propped against her sleeping. She began to doze off, and Kurama walked in.  
  
Kurama: (leaning back into the other room and whispering) Hey everyone, come look at this!  
  
Botan: They are just picture perfect. Kids are definitely her weakness.  
  
Kenshin: (whispering to the others) She seems to be really good with kids that she does.  
  
Shizuru: Duh, it's called maternal instinct.  
  
Kenshin: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Hiei: What do you mean?  
  
Kenshin: Last night, Sora had a nightmare. She kept screaming for someone named Jake to run. Once she woke up she said that they were there, and there was nothing she could do to stop them. It was quite strange really. She's a widow you know.  
  
Sano: Whoa, really! How did you find that out? She's way too young to be a widow.  
  
Kenshin: She told me the other day, she's been married and even had a son, but apparently they've both died. Sora seems to be very sensitive about it.  
  
Kaoru: You idiot! If you were her age, which I'm sure she's pretty close to our age, wouldn't you be sad if your husband and son died?  
  
Kenshin: Somehow I doubt that I'll ever have a husband that I do.  
  
Kaoru: Oh you're so ignorant, what I mean is that you have to be sensitive when discussing topics like these, people don't always get over death easily.  
  
Kenshin: I know, I, well, I'm not used to handling situations like these!  
  
Keiko: You sound pretty lousy when it comes to family matters.  
  
Kenshin: Well, I was an orphan, so it's hard to deal with stuff like this when you don't have anyone to show you how.  
  
Kaoru: (whispering to others) Yeah, he also had no one to teach him how to grow up, that's why he's so childish!  
  
Kuwabara: (walking over to Sora) Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey!  
  
Sora: Just five more minutes. (she rolled over and the two little girls fell over backwards and snapped awake whimpering)  
  
Sora: I'm up! I'm up! What happened? Oh no I'm sorry, come here girls. Here lets go to bed now.  
  
She scooped them up and carried them out of the room, everyone had frozen, hoping she hadn't heard them talking.  
  
Sora: What's wrong? Did somebody die or something because you all look so freaked out!  
  
Botan: Oh nothing, just making idle conversation that's all!  
  
Sora: Whatever then, I'm going to bed. Wait a minute, where do I sleep?  
  
Kaoru: Here I'll show you.  
  
They turned in, and rose late the next morning, except for Sora, who was up and about at 6 AM. When Yahiko came into the kitchen that morning he was surprised to see Sora, for it was usually Kenshin that was up early.  
  
Yahiko: Hey! How did you sleep last night?  
  
Sora: Fine. Why? (her voice was suddenly wary)  
  
Yahiko: No reason, I was just wondering.  
  
Sora: Your lying. Yahiko: No I'm not!  
  
Sora: Yes you are! I should know, I used to have a son.  
  
Yahiko: Oh, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Kenshin told me about that dream you had the other day.  
  
Sora: Oh, did he now?  
  
Yahiko: Yes he did, and I wanted to ask if you would tell me about it. I'm sorry to pry, but I'm curious!  
  
Sora: It's too complicated for you to understand.  
  
Yahiko: (not wanting to anger her) Ok, I'm sorry to be so nosy. Hey what's that smell?  
  
Sora: (sniffing the air) Oh, no! I forgot about breakfast, I left it on the stove while I was talking to you.  
  
Everyone else gradually joined them, and got a good laugh out of what was left of Sora's pancakes.  
  
Sora: I'm really not a bad cook I just got sidetracked.  
  
Shizuru: That would pretty much make you a bad cook. I have to do it all the time for this lump over here, (she pointed at her brother) and you can't wander away from what your doing. Or else you risk starting a fire and all of that junk.  
  
They decided to take their time getting to the portal, and enjoy the streets of Japan. They were worried because not only were the horses huge, Sora and Yusuke's group weren't dressed very much like anyone else at all. Never had anyone seen a woman show so much skin. Sora was dressed in flare jeans, sneakers, and a T-shirt that was laced together up the sides all the way up to her under arm. The T-shirt had the same symbols on it as her tattoo. Nayomee and the other horses tread carefully so as not to step on anyone, but even at their slow pace the little girls riding with Sora thought it was great fun! However this peaceful, though awkward scene was not to last; after everyone had dismounted in order to guide the horses through the crowded streets the little girls ran through the streets laughing and playing. Sora didn't like them wandering so far away, but their grandfather assured her that they would be all right. But a few moments later Sora heard the sounds of hoof beats coming fast down the road. They were government workers, and they didn't look as though they were about to stop for anyone. Sora didn't much like how they were forcing everyone to scramble out of their way like that, the government was supposed to look out for the good of the people, not try to trample them! But even though she didn't approve of their actions, she hadn't planned on interfering with them since she wasn't even a Japanese citizen. It was when she heard the screams of the two young girls that she shot into action. The street had been cleared all accept for the girls! They were paralyzed with fear though, and huddled together in the street. At first everyone kind of stared dumbly not realizing what was going on, until they saw Sora bound into the middle of the road and pull back her fist ready for a punch! Just as the three men reached them one leaned to the side, and Sora's fist collided with his face! She screeched in agony, the force of the blow split her knuckles open and the man flew backwards off of his mount, the others halted to see what had happened. The man on the ground howled in pain, clutching his face as blood poured from his nose and the corner of his mouth.  
  
Sora: (recovering her composure) I'm sorry to have assaulted you like that, but I couldn't stand by and let you harm these children.  
  
Other man: Why you little witch! Do you have any idea who we are?  
  
Sora: Yes I do, and I don't care. These children's safety is by far more important to me than some petty errand you may be running.  
  
Man: How, dare you,  
  
Sora: Ah,ah,ah you can't lay a finger on me! She pulled out a passport. I'm not a Japanese citizen, and I can report you to the authorities for hassling me after you almost crushed my little friends here!  
  
They were quite angry, but after containing themselves they regrouped and rode off. The others ran over to inspect Sora's hand. The cuts were deep, but nothing a bandage couldn't fix. Later that day they reached the portal and safely opened it. The spirit world was a strange place for Kenshin's group; they had never seen anything like it. Sora was not happy to be there though. Upon reaching Koenma and presenting him with Sora utter chaos broke out.  
  
Koenma: Shoot her! Somebody shoot her!  
  
Hiei: I highly doubt that will be necessary.  
  
Koenma: You brought HUMANS with you!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: We had to in order to file the report.  
  
Koenma: (he looked like he was about to have a nervous break down) Ok, then at least put one of those new collars on her before you bring her to the inquiry room. How did you catch her? I was trying to get you away from this case, not involved in it.  
  
Kuwabara: We're just geniuses and we always get our guy, or in this case our girl, wait that sounds wrong.  
  
Kurama: You've a very creative imagination don't you.  
  
Kuwabara: I try.  
  
Kurama: (whispering to Hiei) Ten bucks says he has no idea what I'm talking about.  
  
Hiei: I know I'd lose if I took that bet!  
  
Once they reached the inquiry room a special metal collar was placed about Sora's neck and Koenma picked up a remote for it. Everyone else watched from another room with one of those one way mirrors in it as Koenma interrogated Sora.  
  
Koenma: Now don't try anything funny, or all I have to do is press this button and that collar will choke you. I just want some simple information and I have a proposition for you afterward. Where are your little friends?  
  
Sora: I don't know what you're talking about!  
  
Koenma: Don't play dumb with me! Where are those Shrikan things of your's?  
  
Sora: (smirking) Right behind you!  
  
Koenma: (turning around) Heh, heh, hello.  
  
Phantom: Let her go! Now, let's hear about that proposition.  
  
Keela growled at Koenma. He jumped and ran over snapping the collar off of Sora's neck and running into the corner of the room with his hands covering his face.  
  
Koenma: Ok, ok just please don't hurt me!  
  
Everybody else came into the room just in case things got out of control.  
  
Koenma: Ok, that man, Coronsoe, he's somewhere in the human world as of now. He's having a huge black tie occasion ball just down the road from where you live Yusuke. It's being held at the old city hall. Since you all already know so much about this case, I have no choice but to keep you all on it. That means that all of the rest of you besides Yusuke and them are going to be temporary detectives. Now, you all need to find something formal to wear, girls in gowns boys in tuxedos, NO BUTS! They went to bed that night grumbling about having to dress up, except for the girls.  
  
Sora: I'm so excited! I love dressing up!  
  
Kaoru: (whispering to Yukina) I hope her dress isn't as revealing as her other clothing!  
  
Sora: I heard that! I'm going to take us all shopping and we can help the others get their outfits too! But I already know what I'm going to wear.  
  
Shizuru: And that would be?  
  
Sora: Not telling! You'll all just have to wait until the party.  
  
Oh boy, Sora is going to straighten these guys out! You have to remember most of them are either from the past and have no present fashion sense, or have never worn anything fancy in their lives! Let's hope that all goes well! 


	11. Chp11 Funky Brown Socks!

Well, I am proud to announce that this is my Christmas finale and you shall all love it very much! But I am very disappointed at the same time because even after giving you all an entire week to review my tenth chapter I've only received THREE REVIEWS!!!! You are all in deep doo-doo. So until you all raise the bar on these reviews I'm not giving you as many juicy bits about Sora's past as I was going to. But don't worry I hate making people sad, and I hate holding grudges, so I'll eventually put all of the pieces of Sora's puzzling past out there for you to put together. Oh and I was wondering, would any of you out there like me to put in and keep Megumi in this story? Just wondering. I've got a new OC for you guys to meet too!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Funky Brown Socks!!  
(Hee hee, spyrogue you're going to really enjoy this!)  
  
Sora and the girls had just finished eleven hours of dress shopping and headed home for more information from Koenma. The boys on the other hand, besides Kurama, were having a much harder time getting their looks together. Hiei was too short for a lot of the tuxedos, Kuwabara had his on backwards and it just went downhill from there.  
  
Sora: It looks great Kenshin, but you can't wear those socks with it.  
  
Kenshin: Why not, I like them.  
  
Sora: They're brown dooffus! You must wear black socks with a tuxedo.  
  
Kenshin: They look fine.  
  
Sora: NO, they don't, now take them off and put on some other socks!  
  
Kenshin: It's not like we're going to this today, why do I have to put them on?  
  
Sora: So we can see if the socks are the proper shade of black!  
  
Kenshin: No, I'm not changing them!  
  
Sora: Uggggghhh! You are insufferable! I'm not going to put up with you and those funky brown socks anymore, and when Koenma gets on you about them it's not going to be my fault!  
  
Koenma: (walking around corner) I don't see anything wrong with them.  
  
Sora just starred at him, her jaw hanging open. She just closed her eyes, inhaled deeply as if under a lot of stress and stiffly left the room. They all regrouped later as Koenma laid out the plan of action for them.  
  
Koenma: Ok, we have a week until this ball. Now, it's not going to be exactly in the city hall, but underneath it. Rumor has it Coronsoe has a huge underground palace in which he hides most of the time. Any biological genius who's anybody will be there, so you have to be smart and smooth. Those who don't know how must learn to waltz, among other things for this event. Sora and her Shrikans will teach you all these new techniques since they know what will be expected of you from Coronsoe and his company. Oh, and we have a prime target that we desperately need to get close to, his name is Ian Rion.  
  
He tossed a photo to them.  
  
Koenma: Sora, I'll leave that to you since you've got the most experience in these operations. We have very little time and much to do, so unless I am alerted of any new information you may all go and start your training. They retreated to the main hall and listened intently to what Sora had to say.  
  
DAY 1 Sora: Ok, first of all can any of you even remotely dance? Oh dear god, this is going to be a long week!  
  
She worked with each of them, Kurama, most of the girls, and to everyone's surprise Kuwabara caught on quickly. The others needed some more work though. Sora pared most of the bad dancers up with the ones that could dance, and then critiqued them from there.  
  
Sora: No, no Hiei, it's one two three, one two three then turn! Botan you can't lead, Kurama has to or he's going to get his feet stepped on. Kenshin! Just stop, I've watched you make that same mistake over and over! Now come here. Take my hands now step forward, good, now to the side, no, no not so fast!  
  
It was then that it struck her.  
  
Sora: ** No, no it's not possible! He can't be, that's the same mistake that, no Sora get a grip! It's just a coincidence, oh now I've lost my place. **  
  
After a grueling 5 hours of waltz lessons everyone took to their beds, they had learned to dance quickly for their feet depended on it. Sora had made them practice in the shoes that they would be wearing to the ball and if they weren't careful their feet were going to get stabbed or crushed by high heels! As Sora went to her room, which was no where near as nice as the one at her house she took down her hair and got ready for bed.  
  
Sora: (to herself) Tomorrow we need to work on weaponry and stealth.  
  
She began laying out several weapons on her dresser, some of which I forgot to mention before. Ripfang: Hiya!  
  
Sora: Oh, you scared me, where are your parents and brother and sister?  
  
Ripfang: They're getting ready for tomorrow; I can't wait to spar with your friends!  
  
Sora: Well don't get carried away, your father will be watching too, so don't screw up! He cares about you a lot, but he can't hand over his leadership to an incompetent fighter, you know that.  
  
Ripfang: Don't worry I'll be fine! Besides this is supposed to be a learning experience. I've never even seen another human besides you! Are they any good at fighting? I mean They all just look so scrawny you know?  
  
Sora: Well, I guess anything would look scrawny to you if it were almost 8feet shorter than you! Silly, use your head, you should know that they're no pushovers. Sano almost knocked your head off that night when you attacked them!  
  
Ripfang: Yeah, but I didn't feel a thing, you know my entire head is harder than steel!  
  
Sora: Young and humorous! What am I to do with you?  
  
Ripfang: Well, you could share with me the secrets of this grand operation you're going to be undergoing.  
  
Sora: And nosey to boot! Well, this grand operation can't run smoothly without you guys, I'm taking you all with us, that's the only reason I need you to train with everyone tomorrow! I've hunted with your family since I was a child so I know all of your techniques and could teach everyone by myself, but you guys need to understand how one another fight and react in order to function well at this ball.  
  
Ripfang: So who's this Ian you're after?  
  
Sora: I'm not after him! I just need to buddy up to him; supposedly he's one of Coronsoe's top henchmen and has access to some useful information.  
  
Ripfang: Are you going to be able to do this?  
  
Sora: (shakily) Of course! Why wouldn't I be able to?  
  
Ripfang: Well, you just seem like you're still getting over everything else.  
  
Sora: I have to stop feeling sorry for myself, it's high time I let go of the past. Dwelling on it isn't going to change anything. Ripfang: Ok, it's just, and I'm saying this from a brother's point of view, I don't want you to push yourself to do anything. We may not be related by blood or anything, but I was raised with you and I've seen how Coronsoe and even your own family have hurt you. I just don't want you to be sad anymore, it has been 4 years since I've seen you laughing, smiling, or happy in general. I mean really happy, you used to be such a joyous and carefree person, and now your spirit walks as if chained to the past.  
  
Sora: I'm glad you care so much; it's nice to know I still have someone to talk to that knows me.  
  
Ripfang: Sorry to change the subject, but why did you loose it today once you started correcting Kenshin?  
  
Sora: Oh, I just thought, well, oh who am I kidding, it was just a coincidence. I just remembered that my old trainer used to make the same mistakes when he had me teach him to dance. Since Kenshin's an orphan though,  
  
Ripfang: Whoa! How did you find that out?  
  
Sora: I asked Koenma. But I thought maybe they were related somehow, but oh well I don't have time for that right now. I need to get ready for tomorrow.  
  
Coronsoe stood in the center of his underground palace. People rushed about putting up decorations and preparing for the big night. Coronsoe was tall, and lean with an olive complexion. His eyes a hardened gray, and wrinkles lined his features. A young man walked over to him. He was slightly shorter than Coronsoe with crimson red eyes and black hair with natural blond tips styled similarly to Kenshin's. His skin was pale and cunning shone in his eyes.  
  
Coronsoe: So Ian, is everything going to be ready in time?  
  
Ian: I believe so sir. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?  
  
Coronsoe: I'm expecting special company that night and I want to make sure they are shown our best; you know what I mean don't you?  
  
Ian: Of course, do have a picture of our suspects?  
  
Coronsoe handed him several pictures.  
  
Coronsoe: They will most likely be altogether, but this is the one that I'm after in particular.  
  
He pointed to Sora's picture.  
  
Ian: Wow! Not bad.  
  
Coronsoe: I've got some bait that should keep them busy once they get here. But your job is going to be to get her to fall for you and then you have to bring her to me. I'll take it from there. This ball is just a way for everyone to get introduced.  
  
Ian: What if the plan backfires?  
  
Coronsoe: It won't! Or I will have your head!  
  
Ian: Understood sir, you won't be sorry.  
  
Coronsoe: I should hope not, for your sake.  
  
DAY 2  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!! BANG, BANG, BANG!!!! Everyone looked up from their breakfast as Sora's screams and several gunshots rang out from the floor above them.  
  
Yusuke: Should we go see if she's ok?  
  
Hiei: I wouldn't worry, if anything was attacking her, it's most likely lying on the floor twitching in its own blood by now.  
  
Sora came down the stairs and around the corner, her hair was hanging in her face and she was breathing heavily.  
  
Yukina: Goodness, are you all right?  
  
Sora: I hate spiders! They just freak me out ok?  
  
Sano: Is that why you fired three gunshots and screamed like you were being murdered?  
  
Sora: It was crawling next to me on the pillow and it was, uuuuuuughh!!!!! (she shuddered)  
  
Kuwabara: Hah! Miss high and mighty is afraid of a tiny little spider!  
  
Sora: It's not funny! (tears welled up in her eyes and she stomped off before anyone could see her actually start to cry)  
  
Shizuru: Someone has issues.  
  
Keiko: You aren't kidding!  
  
Kaoru: And I thought I over reacted sometimes.  
  
Yahiko: Sometimes?  
  
Kaoru: Why you little!  
  
Sora had gone outside and sat with her arms about her knees and rested her chin on top of them. Tears now streamed down her face.  
  
Sora: **My mother was killed by a spider, not a regular spider, but still, the memory is very traumatizing all the same. They don't understand that though, they would never understand. **  
  
Phantom: Maybe they would if you only shared more about yourself with them.  
  
Sora: Why do you always do that?!?  
  
Phantom: I am gifted with the ability to read minds and why should such a gift be wasted? I'm sorry to invade your privacy, but you mustn't be angry with them, they have no idea why you get upset about these things. You need to let them in rather then shut them out of your feelings.  
  
Sora: It's hard to do. But you're right. We have lessons to administer anyway. Come on, I don't want to walk back in there alone.  
  
They spent the rest of the day learning to fire guns, hide them in certain folds of dresses or pockets etc. Phantom and his family spared with Sora's friends and enjoyed themselves openly.  
  
Rose: Come on little ones! (she was shouting to Hiei and Yahiko not realizing that Hiei wasn't a child)  
  
Hiei: She's starting to get on my nerves, but I have to admit she has some pretty good fighting techniques.  
  
Just then Kuwabara leapt at Razor, not remembering his armored coating. Razor just looked over his shoulder as Kuwabara thudded against his back and then started to peel him off.  
  
Razor: It's just too bad that these are quills and will stick in you, and not to me. Hey Sora, you might want to get the pliers; these are in kind of deep. I never thought I'd meet someone thick enough to just run headlong at me and leap upon my back!  
  
Flamejaw: You can do better than that girls, come on now step up the pace!  
  
She ducked and wove in and out of them as Kaoru, and Botan tried frantically to keep up. Smoke drifted out of her mouth as she released very small, contained bursts of flame, wanting badly to unleash her full wrath, but showing good self-control.  
  
Ripfang: Come on, I can take you, any of you, all of you!  
  
Kenshin, Sano, Yusuke, and Kurama prepared for their foe. Sano had more confidence though at the memory of the night he had single handedly taken on Ripfang. Ripfang knew this, and figured that Sano's over confidence would cause him to make the most mistakes. Ripfang was also a bit more hesitant though since he wasn't about to let himself get knocked for another loop! They stood stock still, attempting to read one another for a split second.  
  
Ripfang: **I've got the upper hand, I'm faster and stronger, but can I outsmart them? **  
  
Ripfang lunged into the center of the square of boys, pulling his first trick as he dove at Yusuke and pulled up at the last second. Yusuke, who had been expecting Ripfang to leap at him ducked sideways, but still didn't escape the entire blow from Rip's triple headed mace! It caught him in the side of the gut and would've ripped him wide open except these were only practice maces and had no spikes on them, the blow still left a nasty instant bruise and knocked Yusuke flat to the floor. But Kurama had whipped out his rose whip the second Ripfang began moving and before Ripfang could get both feet back on the ground the weapon was tight about his neck. Kurama yanked and Ripfang slid backwards across the floor!  
  
Phantom: Come on son you can do better than that! You should've had him hauled over your head and into the wall by now!  
  
Ripfang glared at his father for a second, and then flashed a wicked smile. It was then that realization struck him; Ripfang was only playing the fool, building up what he hoped looked like rookie mistakes in order to get his opponents to grow careless!  
  
The day passed quickly, and other than a few cuts and scrapes to wrap up at the end it was fairly uneventful. The evening before the ball they went over the last minute kinks in the plan and got everything ready. They would go in, get as much information on Coronsoe as they could, and slip out. If at all possible they were to arrest Coronsoe should they find proof of his suspected crimes of portal misuse, abduction of individuals from other dimensions, murder, robbery etc. The list just went on and on! Sora didn't sleep that night, but practiced alone in her room. Twirling the glaive, which she adored, she executed several moves, and then moved on to her other weapons. Each gun was loaded, cleaned, and ready for cocking! Sora then proceeded to go through several hand-to-hand combat moves. Using the punching bag Koenma had lent her she went at it with her bare hands, no gloves nothing! She socked and jabbed it until the seams began coming undone.  
  
Sora: (whispering breathlessly to herself) You'll pay for everything you've ever done to me Coronsoe! I swear by my parents' deathbeds that the last breath you draw will be cut short by my hand and mine alone!  
  
The next day was entirely devoted to getting everyone ready for action at the party. Despite her lack of sleep Sora seemed perpetually wired with what seemed to be excitement. She was also especially pleased with herself after finally tricking Kenshin into putting on the black socks she had been nagging him about wearing.  
  
Shizuru: (whispering to Sora) How did you get him to wear the socks?  
  
Sora: I took his little sword and threatened to drop it into a portal, he put those socks on so fast my eyes didn't catch it! Hee hee!  
  
Shizuru: You wouldn't actually have done it would you?  
  
Sora: Of course not! I would never harm someone else's property, especially not one of my friends. I just can't let him go to the ball in those awful socks they are absolutely dreadful!  
  
Shizuru: You do have a point there! Oh! I almost forgot, Yukina had something for your hair that she wanted you to see; she's in her room.  
  
Sora: All right thanks. I hope everything goes according to plan!  
  
That night before they left Koenma warned them that any switching off of information they would have to do would have to be done by themselves, because it was too risky to take equipment with them. They were aloud to bring no more than a small, easily hidden recorder should they obtain any useful information. Even more surprising, the horses they had brought with them were the ones they would use to get to the event, on account of the fact that none of them had cars they could easily access. Sora and the girls were made to ride behind the boys too, on account of the fact that they were a bit distracting I n their gowns. I will now proceed to describe each dress, if you don't feel it necessary to read this part then skip over it, but it's really quite good and I wouldn't condone skipping over it. The boys are all in tuxedos so of course I can't tell you much about them because they all look the same.  
  
Kaoru Her dress was a blue halter-top, and came to her ankles. She had a shawl draped about her shoulders sprinkled with glitter. Her hair was braided loosely and held together at the bottom by a crescent moon clip made of blue pearls.  
  
Keiko She was in a pink spaghetti strap dress with a pink sash that attached to the left shoulder strap and wound down loosely about her body and had a delicate bead border. Her short hair was sprinkled with glitter and a small amount of makeup had been applied to her face.  
  
Botan Her dress was crimson with long fanned sleeves and a velvet trim. Her hair was actually down for once except for the two pieces just behind her ears, which were held together in the back by a diamond flower barrette.  
  
Shizuru She had a silver halter-top dress with a V-cut in the front and back, which were laced together by a silver silk ribbon. She had liberally applied makeup around her eyes and on her lips. Her hair was done up in a bun.  
  
Yukina Her dress was a deep green with short, ruffled sleeves and it fanned out at the bottom. Her hair was in a ponytail and was dotted with emerald clips shaped like birds.  
  
Sora She had on a dress that had been given to her by her mother. It was bright white and snuggly fit her figure. It was covered from head to toe in glitter and was a halter-top with loose, white silk straps that hung about her shoulders. The back of the dress was open and came down to just below her tattoo, perfectly exposing and framing its deadly beauty. The dress was held together in the back at the top by one silk strap, which hooked over an opal button, shaped like a cobra. Her long, blond hair was loosely curled and piled atop her head, with one curl hanging to the side of her face. Glistening, teardrop shaped ice beads were frozen to her hair by Yukina at so low a temperature they wouldn't melt for several hours! Heavy, silvery white eye shadow and black eye liner adorned her sapphire eyes. Her rosy red lips glistened with clear, glittery lip-gloss. The most stupendous of all though was her jewelry. A pure silver necklace and earrings coated with diamonds shimmered about her. The earrings were cobras whose fangs served as the earrings' posts. The necklace had a 2centemeter thick chain, which resembled the coils of the deadly serpent and came together in the front with a detailed cobra head that sat up, fangs barred, just below Sora's throat.  
  
On with the story!  
  
They reached the ball at 8 o'clock on the nose, Sora dismissed the Shrikans to go and try to infiltrate the ball. An armed guard led them, among others to the underground palace. There a man waited in front of the door with several guards and asked for the name of their party.  
  
Sora: I believe it's under the name of Sora Mitana.  
  
Man: Very well madam, enjoy your night.  
  
They passed through the grand doors, into the room full of golden candlelight. Down the hall was the ballroom, and before they took another step everyone turned and hissed at Sora.  
  
Everyone: Why did you give him your real name!?!  
  
Sora: It's not my real name Mitana was the name I took after I was married, that's the one I gave them when they asked for my maiden name though for our reservations!  
  
Everyone: Ok, whatever let's just get this over with!  
  
As they set foot into the ballroom they were amazed by the amount of beauty and grandeur that had been put into the place.  
  
Yusuke: Is having too much money a crime?  
  
Shizuru: Sadly enough I don't think so.  
  
Sora: Hey! I've got a lot of money!  
  
Yusuke: Well, you aren't the bad guy here!  
  
Sora: Fair enough. Oh, there's my target.  
  
Shizuru: Ooo, he's not too bad!  
  
Sora: Want to trade jobs?  
  
Shizuru: Nah, I want to see what you do to try and get his attention.  
  
Sora: Hah! How about I chuck my shoe at your head?  
  
Shizuru: Oh come on! You just can't take a joke can you?  
  
Sora: Nope, gotta go, duty calls!  
  
As she wandered off the rest of them spread out and tried to look like they had some idea of what they were supposed to be doing. Some guy then approached Keiko and asked if she wanted to dance.  
  
Yusuke: Hands off buddy, she's with me!  
  
He stomped off and then Keiko turned on him.  
  
Keiko: What was that! Now that you just chased off the only guy that wanted to dance with me off the bat you had better dance with me if you want me to forgive you for that little outburst!  
  
Yusuke: Uhh, sorry, then do you want to dance with me?  
  
Keiko: Sure! Come on let's have some fun!  
  
Sora had stopped to admire one of the decorative fountains in the room, when Ian spotted her. She turned to walk in the direction that she had seen Ian in before and she walked right into him!  
  
Ian: Oh, geese, sorry miss I didn't see you there!  
  
Sora: No, no I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, my name's Sora Mitana what's yours?  
  
Ian: My name's Ian Rion. Hey, I know this may be a little straightforward but would you care to dance with me?  
  
Sora: Oh, um, sure I'd love to dance!  
  
Ian: **Awesome! She's already walking into my trap! **  
  
Sora: **I've got you right where I want you! **  
  
They began to dance and slowly but surely Kenshin and Kaoru and even Kurama and Botan casually danced and began to enjoy themselves. They rest just sat back and either mingled with the crowd or talked amongst themselves.  
  
Ian: So, where are you from?  
  
Sora: Why does that matter?  
  
Ian: I don't know, I just thought it would be nice to know a little bit about you.  
  
Sora: Well, I'm an only child and I raised myself. I do what I want when I want and my word is law in my world.  
  
Ian: Tough girl huh?  
  
Sora: Not really, my bark is bigger than my bite, most of the time.  
  
Ian: That's comforting. Well, I ran away from home a long time ago, I needed to be free for a while. I didn't like all of the rules back home so, I went off and did my own thing! I haven't gone home since. Sora: Why?  
  
Ian: Why not?  
  
Sora: You left your family, because you didn't like the rules!?!  
  
Ian: Pretty much, my parents weren't very good to me anyway. Dad only came home once in a while when he was too drunk to talk and my mom just didn't care about me.  
  
Sora: At least you had parents! Mine died a long, long time ago. I still miss them.  
  
Ian: Well, then if the past is so painful for the both of us let's just stop talking about it!  
  
Sora: Agreed. So, want to get out of this crowd?  
  
Ian: And go where?  
  
Sora: Back outside of course.  
  
Ian: Ummmm, ok, but not for very long I've got some people to meet. **Boss said not to leave, god, oh well he'll understand, I hope!**  
  
They left and took a walk outside. Ian had relaxed more and was again resuming his carefree mood from before.  
  
Ian: So what kind of biological work do you do?  
  
Sora: Classified, it's my little secret and I'll never tell!  
  
Ian: Fair enough. I have to admit though; there is just something about you that fascinates me.  
  
Sora: I get that a lot.  
  
Ian: You want to head back now?  
  
Sora: Sure, it's a little cold out here anyway.  
  
Ian: You want my coat?  
  
Sora: No, I'm not fond of charity.  
  
Ian: Ouch, you're colder than the air out here!  
  
Sora: Sorry, I just don't like to be viewed as soft or easy.  
  
Ian: I don't see you like that.  
  
Sora: You're so sweet. Ah here we are!  
  
They walked back in and Ian left her for a moment, little did they know, each one was secretly going back to their friends or boss to report what had happened so far.  
  
Sora: Hey, guys I think I've got our target! He's definitely trying to worm his way into our business, so I'll bet Coronsoe knows we're here. We should try and leave soon, I just have to get something set up with this guy! Oh, here he comes! I have to go, see you guys later!  
  
She went over and met up with Ian.  
  
Sora: Hey my friends are starting to get tired so we're going to take off.  
  
Ian: Oh, well, hold on can I get your number or something?  
  
Sora: Why don't you just meet me here, at 8 o'clock, out front on Friday?  
  
Ian: Sure, I'll be there!  
  
Well, apparently both Sora and Ian think they're a step ahead of the game! You guys will love what happens next! I can't wait to tell you all! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, or whatever you guys celebrate. I hope you all have a safe and happy holiday! 


	12. Chapter 12 Holding Back Sorry I couldn't...

Hahahahahahahahahahaha, ok that doesn't sound like very evil laughter but it's supposed too! I love messing with people's heads and relationships! Everyone knows that Kenshin and Kaoru and several other people are naturally, "heaven made matches," as my friend says. Well, today I am going to mess around and screw everything up! Oh who do you all want to see Sora and everyone else pair up with, I have my own opinions of course but I just wanted to see what the public thought. I'm not sure whether or not I should put Megumi in, oh well, let's see how things go for our heroes.  
  
Chapter 12,  
Holding Back  
  
Sora and her friends left after Sora had set up her next meeting with Ian. As they rode off down the street to the spot where they were supposed to wait for their portal back to the spirit world~  
  
Sano: So? Spill, what the heck happened?  
  
Sora: He's nosey, but that's because he's working for Coronsoe I just know it!  
  
Kuwabara: Well, I don't trust him!  
  
Sora: (giving him a look that showed she truly pitied his stupidity) You're not supposed to he's the enemy!  
  
Sano: So, when are you seeing him again?  
  
Sora: This Friday at 8 o'clock.  
  
Shizuru: Wow, you guys must've really hit it off tonight.  
  
Sora: No, I actually had to play the role of the ice burg tonight and he had to be the titanic.  
  
Kaoru: What's a Titanic?  
  
Kurama: You always play that role Sora.  
  
Sora: Watch it buddy!  
  
Kurama: The truth hurts.  
  
Sora: So will my fist in your mouth! Kurama: (chuckling) Well, aren't we cranky tonight.  
  
Sora: You would be to if you had to play damsel to Ian!  
  
Hiei: Admit it, you like it.  
  
Sora: Like what?  
  
Hiei: Don't play dumb with me you like him don't you?  
  
Sora: I don't like spending time with him any more than you like being short! I just do it because I have to!  
  
Hiei: That remark was truly unnecessary.  
  
Sora: Yeah well, yours weren't any kinder.  
  
The portal then opened up and they reported back to Koenma. Sora reported to Koenma and they then realized how big a problem they truly had.  
  
Sora: If my hunch on this guy is correct then he'll try to walk me home on Friday so he can find out where I live. Well as of now I haven't got a place to live in Yusuke's world.  
  
Koenma: Just go to Yusuke's house. Pretend you live there, we'll get Yusuke's mom out of the house that night and get you a key. Then you can go there. Yusuke, you'll just have to tell your mom that you're having some friends over and then everyone can wait there for Sora when she returns.  
  
Yusuke: Whoa, whoa now doesn't that put my mom at a risk? I mean what would we do if they attacked my house when none of us were there?  
  
Koenma: They won't, Coronsoe isn't stupid, and if he wanted to he'd attack Sora when she was alone away from public view.  
  
Yusuke: I guess that makes sense.  
  
Koenma: Then it's decided, now let's get ready for Friday night and other then that we're done for the week.  
  
The raptors joined everyone in the main room, where most of them hung around when there was nothing to do.  
  
Razor: We got nothin'.  
  
Flamejaw: You didn't get ANYTHING! I won't tolerate your ill speech any longer, now either shape up or go to bed. Razor: Sorry mum.  
  
The rest of the Shrikans lounged about the room, Rose sharpening her horns, Razor trying to keep from sticking anyone etc.  
  
Kurama: Hey, remember how you told us about how Keela and the rest of your pets were genetically altered?  
  
Sora: Yeah, why?  
  
Kurama: What kind of DNA did you make them from?  
  
Sora: I shouldn't really tell you but I can't believe you guys haven't already figured it out! All of my animals have demon and animal DNA in them, that's why they are so impressively different from normal animals. Keela's other DNA components are from wolves, cheetahs, leopards, and great danes.  
  
Kurama: Where did her demon DNA come from?  
  
Sora: Well, now this is the really shocking part, I personally can't believe none of you have figured it out. Can't you see the resemblance; she got her final DNA traits from you Kurama. She's got a red coat, she's cunning, and resembles a wolf more than anything else! It was easy enough to pick up some of your DNA while I was on one of my many escapades through the demon world.  
  
Kurama: It's not possible!  
  
Sora: Oh yes it is, want me to do a DNA test?  
  
Kurama: No, no, it's just this is a bit of a shock.  
  
Sora: Duh, and Whiplash (who had recently been transported to the demon world) is part king cobra, black mamba, rustles viper, and shares DNA with Hiei!  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Sora: Yup, look at it this way you're practically brothers!  
  
Hiei: (extremely sarcastically) Oh joy; I share DNA with the most venomous reptile in the world.  
  
Sora: You don't have to sound so thrilled about it, I was only trying to make Whiplash faster!  
  
Botan: So, can you take any of our DNA and combine it with an animal?  
  
Sora: Sure!  
  
Botan: Cool!  
  
Sora: Ugh, I'm tired; I think I'm going to go to bed now guys.  
  
Everyone soon followed suite. That night as Sora lay in her bed she thought long and hard about what she had to do. She had to be careful, she wanted no repeats of her performance from the last time she had undergone a mission as complicated as this. Her act would need to be convincing, but she couldn't get involved! The last time she had it only brought her pain and sadness. He was the enemy, and she needed to keep him within that range of her mental vision.  
  
Sora: Oh god what am I going to wear!?! I have no idea where we'll be going, oh well!  
  
She rolled over in the bed, staring at the empty space beside her. It resembled the gaping void in her heart; that space would never be filled again, and her home would never again ring with laughter. Sora could feel sleep slowly beginning to overtake her; she gave in without a fight, wishing that everything would just go away. And return to the days of seasons long gone, back when she was happy. Dreams began to flood her mind, visions of a man and little boy calling to her; people surrounding her and several friends, but she and her friends were smiling; a dead bird at her feet, THUD!  
  
Sora hit the floor hard, snapping awake and groaning. She was trapped in a tight cocoon of blankets and had rolled out of her bed while she slept, landing on her shoulder.  
  
Sora: Wholly CRAP!! Ugh, how am I going to get out of here?  
  
She struggled for a few moments before finally wriggling out of her sheets. Nursing her shoulder she walked into the bathroom and splashed her face with water.  
  
Sora: Well, I never thought dreaming could be so dangerous!  
  
With that said she turned out the lights and went back to bed.  
  
Friday came faster than Sora liked, and she spent the whole day in her room getting ready. She wore tight, flared blue jeans; a white long- sleeved shirt that fanned out at the ends, covering her knuckles, and exposed most of her midriff. The shirt only covered her right shoulder, and cut across her chest passing under her left arm, so her left arm was still in a sleeve, but her left shoulder was exposed (I hope that's not too confusing!). She also had on black leather boots (like the ones I have, but only some of you know what those look like) that came to her ankles, but her pants mostly covered them. Sora's hair, once again was done in the loose, glossy curls but this time it was down, and came almost to her waist. A jeweled jaguar hung about her throat by a black satin ribbon just above the rim of her shirt; and serrated, highly polished, shimmering jaguar fangs adorned her ears. Her makeup job consisted of eyeliner, silver eye shadow, and red lipstick. She wore a beige swade coat with several pockets in it. These she filled with 2 small handguns, and a cell phone, just in case she would find herself in any trouble. After grabbing her purse she considered herself ready.  
  
Rose: Can we come too?  
  
Sora: No.  
  
Rose: Why not? I want to see what happens!  
  
Sora: You're too young, besides doesn't your dad need you for something? Please stop jumping on the bed!  
  
Rose: Sorry, I'm just curious.  
  
Sora: You know what they say curiosity killed the cat.  
  
Rose: But I'm not a cat.  
  
Sora: You're close enough.  
  
Rose: I'm a reptile how does that make me even the slightest bit like a cat?  
  
Sora: Just pretend that you are.  
  
Rose: Oh, Dad wanted to talk to you before you leave.  
  
Sora: Oh God! Why didn't you tell me!?!  
  
Rose: I just did!  
  
Sora: I mean why didn't you tell me before?  
  
Rose: You didn't ask!  
  
Sora: Good point. I'll admit to one thing you've got your mothers brains.  
  
Rose: My mom says that her brains were the only ones I could get on account of the fact that my dad doesn't have any.  
  
Sora: Hey, hey, hey that's not very nice, your dad's extremely intelligent and you know it! Well, I've got to walk to where I'm going so I'd better leave now if I want to be on time. I'll talk to your dad on my way out.  
  
Rose: Okie, dokie! Good luck!  
  
Sora: Thanks! She left the room and said good-bye to everyone on her way out, meeting up with Phantom just before she reached Koenma's office to be transported.  
  
Phantom: I just wanted to let you know that if you need any help then you know how to reach us. Good luck! Be safe!  
  
Sora: You know I will!  
  
She flashed him a quick smile and went to Koenma. After being transported to Yusuke's world she walked to city hall. Ian showed up at 5 after 8 o'clock and Sora waved him over.  
  
Ian: Sorry I'm late; I had to park my car.  
  
Sora: No, no you're fine! So, where do you want to go?  
  
Ian: Uhhh, well that's a surprise.  
  
Sora: Sounds fun, I can't wait!  
  
They headed over to the car and jumped in. After a couple of minutes they reached their destination. It was the new restaurant in town, they had food, singing and dancing. The two took their seats and talked as they ordered and waited for their food. Sora wasn't happy when Ian took her coat for her and hung it up on the rack beside their table, but she was careful not to show it.  
  
Sora: So, what have you been up to this week?  
  
Ian: Nothing much, my boss is killing me though, he just won't stop breathing down my neck!  
  
Sora: Oh, really? That doesn't sound like too much fun, who do you work for?  
  
Ian: ** Oh, CRAP!!! I shouldn't have said that! **  
Well, he's, oh it doesn't matter. I just have to work for him like 24/7! I swear I spend more time with him than I do with myself!  
  
Sora: At least you like spending time by yourself! I can't stand to be alone! ** Wow that was a big lie! **  
  
Ian: So, what else would you like to do tonight after this?  
  
Sora: I'm not sure. Oh do you want to dance?  
  
Ian: I'm not really that good,  
  
Sora: I'm not buying it! You could waltz last week, why wouldn't you be able to dance now?  
  
Ian: You got me this time! All right let's dance.  
  
Sora led him onto the floor; she was obviously enjoying herself. The second she reached the floor she was like a fish taking to water, her body swayed with the rhythm, and Ian sheepishly followed her steps.  
  
Ian: (whispering in Sora's ear) There're people watching us.  
  
Sora: (whispering back) And I don't care, just don't pay attention to them!  
  
As more people came out to dance the music stepped up a pace, Sora didn't miss a single beat, and even Ian began to enjoy himself. They moved together, whirling and stepping with the song. They soon returned to their table and after finishing their meal left for the park. By now it was pitch black out, and street lamps lit the path as the couple walked beneath the stars.  
  
Ian: Do you have any brothers or sisters?  
  
Sora: I wish.  
  
Ian: No you don't.  
  
Sora: Why not?  
  
Ian: I've got an older brother; he's such a pain.  
  
Sora: Sibling rivalry. What's he like?  
  
Ian: Well, we both work for the same guy; my brother was the one that I couldn't run away from. Anyway, even though I'm younger I hold a higher rank than he does. He gets jealous easily, so of course he's always giving me a hard time. There isn't a second throughout my day that he doesn't pick away at me or try to find a flaw in my work. It's not very helpful when I'm under a lot of pressure either.  
  
Sora: I wouldn't think so; maybe running from him isn't how you should deal with him though.  
  
Ian: What do you mean?  
  
Sora: Try facing him head on throw him for a loop. Just don't back down when he hassles you, maybe then you can put him in his place. You're obviously a higher rank than he is because there's something that you can do better than him. So show him who's boss and put him in his place!  
  
Ian: It's not that easy.  
  
Sora: Yes it is! He bullies you because you let him, so fight back and don't take any crap off of him.  
  
Ian: (chuckling) You're really something else, you know that?  
  
Sora: I'm not afraid to speak my mind, and there's never been a single fight that I've ever backed down from or lost!  
  
Ian: (sarcastically) And you're just SO intimidating!  
  
Sora: Hey! I'm serious! (she punched him lightly on the shoulder)  
  
Ian: (laughing) Don't hit me!  
  
Sora: (putting her hands on her hips and frowning at him) Then don't mock me.  
  
Ian: Ok, I'm sorry.  
  
Sora: Hee hee, you look so cute when you say that. Oh, I wanted to show you something. Remember when we were dancing last week and there was that one part in the waltz where you had to switch directions and spin?  
  
Ian: Yeah, I think so, why?  
  
Sora: Well, you kept stepping the wrong direction, so I wanted to show you the right way.  
  
Ian: Ok, oh great swami, show me the ways of your greatness!  
  
Sora: Be serious!  
  
Ian: I am!  
  
Sora: Now come here.  
  
He took her hands and started stepping in time. As they reached the point where he had made his mistake he pulled the wrong way and Sora pulled the other. They both lost their balance and fell to opposite sides.  
  
Sora: (sitting up laughing) See! If I hadn't stepped the same way at the party as you then we would've ended up like that. Ian: Oww! I think I landed on a rock!  
  
Sora: Oh, you big baby here let me help you up!  
  
She stood up and leaned over, grasping his hands and pulling him up. Sora didn't realize though that he was already starting to get up himself, and so pulled much harder than she had to. As Ian stood up she accidentally pulled him off balance and so he almost fell into her!  
  
Ian: Oh, sorry.  
  
Sora: (looking up at him, and realizing her body was pressed against his she pulled away quickly) No, no you're ok. Hey, I'm getting tired; I think I'm going to head home.  
  
Ian: Oh, well where do you live I can drive you home?  
  
Sora: I live about four streets down from here, thanks for the offer.  
  
Several minutes later they pulled up in front of Yusuke's house and Sora got out.  
  
Sora: Thanks for everything; I had so much fun tonight!  
  
Ian: Oh, no problem it was fun! Hey, I'll call you on your cell phone ok?  
  
Sora: Ok, that's great, sorry I couldn't give you my home number, I just moved in and don't have my house number yet.  
  
Ian: That's ok, I know how you feel, I recently moved here a few months ago and I'm still getting used to everything.  
  
Sora: Ok, goodnight.  
  
As Ian drove off Sora quietly snuck up to the front door and unlocked the door. Everyone had been waiting inside for her to get home, but they were currently watching a scary movie. Sora turned to shut the door behind her, but a gust of wind sucked it shut with a BAM! Everyone screamed, except for like Hiei and Kurama, and Kuwabara and Kenshin even fell off of the couch since they were on the ends.  
  
Kuwabara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!! Don't let them get me!  
  
Hiei: It's only Sora you idiot!  
  
Botan: Oh, hi how was your date?  
  
Yahiko: Yeah tell us all about it! Did you guys kiss, did you,  
  
Kaoru clubbed him over the head with her fist.  
  
Kaoru: Leave her alone! It's none of your business what she did on her date. (then running up and whispering in Sora's ear) You can tell me all about it later ok!  
  
Sora: Come on guys, I didn't do anything, my interactions with him are only meant to try and get us closer to Coronsoe!  
  
Yusuke: So you've been gone for what, 4 HOURS and you're going to stand there and tell us that nothing interesting happened while you were with him! God, no wonder you're single.  
  
The room fell silent, and everyone stared at Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: What? What did I say?  
  
Sora's eyes were murderous and her voice was taught with anger, her fists clenched so tight her nails dug into her palms and they bled.  
  
Sora: My personal life is none of your business! Now if you will all kindly excuse me, I am going back to the spirit world and I am going to bed!  
  
As she stormed back outside to open up the portal the rest silently began cleaning up, none of them wanting to be near her while she was in such a volatile state.  
  
Meanwhile, Ian reached his own home and found Coronsoe, his brother, and several of Coronsoe's other top henchmen.  
  
Coronsoe: (in a venomous whisper) I hope you have good news for me boy, I'm tired of waiting!  
  
Ian's brother: See, see master, I told you he couldn't be trusted! He's probably ruined the whole thing.  
  
Ian: Shut up Naku! I'm sorry sir, but Sora's very defensive about her personal life. It's hard to get any information out of her at all.  
  
Coronsoe: Well, none of that matters anymore, I've found a better way for us to reach that whelp and her friends. I've sent a tape by way of messenger to the spirit world. It should be there in the morning. They will watch it and if I know Sora she'll come right to us.  
  
Ian: Sir, not to pry but why are you even after this woman? She seems so nice, what could she possibly have that you want?  
  
Coronsoe: Oh, she's got quite a few useful things I could use. You see, she's after me for revenge, the rest only want to put me behind bars for murder, robbery, and several other petty charges. We're all demons here, so I don't see the harm in revealing to you what I'm after. That girl has several little friends I believe she refers to as Shrikans. They are genetically altered weapons of pure destruction. I want to get my hands on them and the technology used to create them. Those beasts are perfect weapons that are immune to age; and as of now there is nothing in any dimension stronger than them! But they do have two flaws, feelings, and youth, both of which I can fix. The young Shrikans must learn from their parents how to hunt and fight properly so they are vulnerable when young, and they have feelings. They get sad when people die, they are happy when praised etc. I have achieved close to what Sora has, but my Shrikans are nowhere near as strong as Sora's, and I must find out why. I also want revenge on that little brat for what she did to me so many years ago. So I'll need you to go under cover for me Ian. Tomorrow after they respond to my tape you will need to get in touch with that girl and convince them that you are on their side. You will then have to stick with them until I tell you otherwise. Now come here and I shall tell you what my plan is.  
  
Ian stepped forward and Coronsoe whispered in his ear.  
  
Wow, creepy, so Ian is a demon! Don't you all wish you could find out what was going to happen? That's in the next chapter though. Oh, and where have all of my reviewers GONE!!! I've only gotten one review on my 11th CHAPTER!!!!! Who do you people want everyone to pair up with? Should I bring Megumi into this or not? Please this is vital information that I need! Aren't you all so proud of me for making my chapters longer? 


	13. Crouching Coronsoe, Hidden Demon

Ok, sorry it's taken me so long to get this next installment up, but I had to get one of my other stories started, and it's a lot of work trying to get these stories to take off on just 5 chapters! But anyway I'm back and you shall no longer have to hang off of this terrible cliff I've left you all on! We shall see what sort of tape and bait Coronsoe has in store for Sora and company! Read and review, but most importantly enjoy! Please forgive me all of those profanity haters out there, but I did put a little bit of language in here this time.  
  
Chapter 13,  
Crouching Coronsoe, Hidden Demon!  
  
The tape arrived the following morning at the Spirit World and was rushed to Koenma and the detective s who watched in shock, anger, grief, and awe.  
  
~Tape~  
  
Coronsoe: Hello friends!  
  
His evil grin made Sora angry and she wanted to throttle the TV, she knew he had done something drastic to get their attention.  
  
Coronsoe: Well as you can guess I've got a little proposition for you. A certain little Ian has decided to betray me and go to your aid in this task so Ian if you're watching this I will have my revenge! As for the rest of you I believe you all will be interested to know that I'm going to hold a miniature tournament. It's going to be like the dark tournament but this time there will be several rounds in which it shall be your team against mine, 10 trials in all. You will be told at the end of the tape where to go for your first challenge, and at the end of each one, if you survive you will be told where to head next. And yes you are required to bring everyone with you, including your precious little girl friends! Why should you comply with me because I have several things that may be of value to you! For Yusuke recognize this face?  
  
It was Yusuke's mother! Coronsoe had managed to capture her!  
  
Coronsoe: And here we have, ah yes a certain kitten!  
  
Kuwabara: Nooooooo, not my kitty!  
  
Coronsoe: For Kenshin's group we have your little Megumi.  
  
Sano: That scumbag! If he lays one finger on her,  
  
Coronsoe: Let's see, oh and Sora I'd pay careful attention to this face!  
  
Sora: No, it can't be. A certain red haired man stood in the back round, his face lined with wrinkles and he stood with his hands bound together and he hung his head so that his face wasn't completely visible. His skin was tan, and scars shone on every inch of his body that was visible. The others turned to look at her, as she stood with her jaw hanging open.  
  
Coronsoe: If you want any of them to last the next day then I would quickly leave for that little dojo you were at before. Your first challenge shall be held there. I'll keep in touch! See you soon.  
  
The tape ended and everyone turned to look at Sora with curiosity.  
  
Botan: Sora, who was that man?  
  
Sora: I, I think you had all better sit down; this is going to be hard to explain. After my family was killed I left and traveled the world. One of the places I transported to was Kenshin's world. I ended up wandering the forests at the very edges of Japan. I ran into a man who spoke of his days as a manslayer. I begged him to train me so that I could better defend the people I loved. Kenshin, I wasn't sure before, but in return he had asked me to share with him the ways of happiness. Of course we both were a little short on those, but I had taught him to dance and when I did he made a mistake identical to yours. It was then that knew you couldn't be an orphan. Kenshin he's your father. The resemblance itself is uncanny, come with me I have pictures for you.  
  
She led them all up to her room and dug a picture out of a drawer. It was a photo of the man and Sora. He was smiling and she was holding her first sword. She had several more of just him and one of him and a woman that he had given her to remember him by. He said that they held nothing but empty memories for him now.  
  
Sora: You need to take these. This one is a picture of your mother and him after they were married. She died shielding you from a gappling gun as your father fought off a score of angry samurai. Your father told me that someone picked you up and ran and he never saw you again.  
  
Kenshin later went to his room and thought hard about everything that Sora had told him. Kaoru eventually happened upon him and came in to check on him.  
  
Kaoru: Are you all right?  
  
Kenshin: Yes, it's just a bit of a shock for me, you know?  
  
Kaoru: I can only imagine. Here, may I see the picture.  
  
He handed it over and she carefully traced her fingers over the faces.  
  
Kaoru: They look so happy.  
  
Kenshin: That they do.  
  
Kaoru: (looking at him sincerely) If you ever want to talk about anything I'll always be there to listen, you know that right.  
  
Kenshin: (smiling at her) You're a good friend Miss Kaoru! I'll remember that.  
  
Kaoru: Good, well I've got to go finish packing.  
  
She got up to leave, but as she reached the door she stopped for a moment and bit her lip. Then decided to run back and throw her arms about Kenshin. After giving him a quick, friendly hug,  
  
Kaoru: Sorry, I don't know where that came from! Um, bye!  
  
Kenshin smiled warmly as he watched her go, and then turned back to the picture in his hands.The old man had the same long amber hair and violet eyes. And Kenshin's mother had long flowing brown hair and green eyes. They stood together and for the first time Kenshin wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. At last he knew who he was. Maybe this would be the chance for him to meet his father! The rest of the day was devoted to hurried packing for their new adventure. It was when Ian showed up as they were preparing to leave that trouble broke out.  
  
Ian: Hi guys I know that I shouldn't be here, but there's something you all should know,  
  
Sano: Save it buddy we know why you're hear and you should just go off and die somewhere. We don't need to drag your sorry carcass around with us!  
  
Ian: Wait, I'm a demon and I can help you guys! I have information for you and if you'll only let me come with you I will prove to you all how helpful I can be. Sora tell them! I told you that I hated working for Coronsoe and dealing with my brother.  
  
Sora's eyes held no mercy for him, and for the first time Ian was actually afraid of her. Her cold blue eyes were like ice and seemed to bore into him.  
  
Sora: (her voice was emotionless and deadly) I have nothing to say to you Rion.  
  
Ian: I can help you guys really!  
  
Sora: And while your doing that you can also worm your way back and help your little master too! Don't beg boy you're already making me sick.  
  
Ian: Fine, I guess you don't want to know how many men Coronsoe will have with him, or where they'll be hiding once you reach the dojo, or,  
  
Sora: Oh shut your sniveling trap already! Fine, you can join us, but you let me (her face was a millimeter from his now and her words stung him like needles) catch you making one ill-fated step and I will personally skin you alive! My Shrikans haven't had demon meat in quite a while and I'm sure they would love to taste it again!  
  
Ian: ** Then I won't let you catch me! **  
  
They left early the next day and Sora would not speak to anyone. She had her "family" decked out in all manor of armor. The horses wore solid steel and chain breastplates with spikes on them and iron facemasks that left only their eyes exposed with a long horn in the center much like a unicorn. They even wore sharpened iron "shoes" on their hooves so that anything they stepped on or kicked would be run through! The Shrikans had their tailpieces, arm blades, chest plates, and other various weaponry clinging to their bodies! Sora herself wore no armor, but there wasn't a single spot on her body where a weapon wasn't accessible. She was in overkill mode, and still in a little bit of shock at the moment; after all she had thought her old trainer was dead. Hadn't she even seen him die? But maybe his wounds weren't serious enough to kill him; she did leave very quickly so it's possible that he was still alive! Oh every part of her wanted to see him again and be able to watch him reunite with his long lost son, but at the same time she was wary. Traps were inevitable on this journey so they would always have to be on the look out. The portal carried them quickly and so they reached the dojo still under cover of darkness. Sora had refused to give Ian any weapons on account of the fact that she still didn't trust him.  
  
Ian: They're going to try and kill me too you know!  
  
Sora: Well, you always have your face, that's a pretty scary weapon in itself!  
  
Ian: That was not very kind. Sora: Well do I look like I'm in a very kind mood right now?  
  
Ian: Whatever, let's just get this over with.  
  
Sora had demanded that her Shrikans remain hidden outside the dojo because she new that given the chance Coronsoe would capture them, if he could, and kill everyone on sight. Upon entering the dojo they were cautious and the air smelled foul. Everyone moved in a tight group, but it was as they began to spread out so as to make for harder targets for any snipers that might be about that trouble started. Yahiko stealthily crept about and as he walked along he headed for his favorite look out spot. Upon reaching it he stumbled upon an unsuspecting marksman and a quick struggle ensued. Yahiko managed to club the man senseless, but another hidden assailant struck the boy from behind and pressed a knife to his throat.  
  
Man: Hey boss! I got one!  
  
Coronsoe: (stepping out from his hiding place) Good work. Now everyone stick your hands up where I can see them or the boy's as good as dead.  
  
Everyone obeyed, Sora reluctantly complied, her mind racing to try and find them a way out of their predicament.  
  
Coronsoe: (pointing to Sora) Bring that little whelp to me!  
  
Well, as you can imagine that was much easier said than done, for the second Coronsoe's men tried to drag Sora over to him she fought like a mad thing. It took seven of the men to hold her down while two others bound her wrists and then shoved her to her feet. Her friends, despite their predicament, couldn't help but chuckle as the men struggled to contain the woman. What the captors had forgotten to do was bind her feet because as soon as they grouped around her to lead her over to Coronsoe she leapt on the man in front of her and knocked him to the ground with her feet and began to stomp him into the ground until the knife around Yahiko's throat came much closer to slitting it. The highly amused Coronsoe looked on at the antics of his men and finally they had her standing in front of him.  
  
Coronsoe: Hello darling, my, my hasn't it been a while since we last saw one another?  
  
Sora spat at him and he retaliated with an attempted slap across her face, but he only made a fool of himself. Sora saw his hand coming and leaned back, dodging the slap, but lunging forward again so fast that she was able to get a hold of the back of his hand with her teeth! She bit hard and blood ran down Coronsoe's arm and into Sora's mouth as he groaned in pain. But her moment of triumph did not last long as someone smacked her so hard upside her head that she fell to the ground. Unfortunately she did let go of Coronsoe and stood quickly, spitting blood out as fast as she could.  
  
Coronsoe: You little wench! Look what you've done! But I must remember that I have the upper hand in this situation. You see everyone, I must ask a question. Tell me has Sora told you what happened to her family?  
  
Kuwabara: They died, what else is there to know, normal people don't normally pry into others pasts like that!  
  
Coronsoe: Oh is that so, well Sora you seem to have made lying one of your many talents now a days! I can't believe you haven't told them the truth!  
  
Ian: Ok, I'm even lost now, what the heck is going on here?  
  
Coronsoe: Do they even know who you really are?  
  
Sora remained silent with a deadly frown on her face, she glared defiantly at her captor.  
  
Coronsoe: Well, I'm sorry to be the bearer of ill news but it seems that everything you know about this woman so far is either a complete or partial lie!  
  
Sora: (her voice an angry hiss) You'll gain nothing from this Coronsoe, so why are you doing it?  
  
Coronsoe: Anything to watch you suffer little one! You see everyone, Sora has hidden a great many things from all of you, and once I reveal to you all who she really is then you may go. Killing you now wouldn't be any fun! So first of all, Sora why don't you show them who you really are? Or should I say, what you are!  
  
Sora remained silent, but tried to speak to her friends.  
  
Sora: It's not what you think. He's just trying to turn you all on me. But I want you all to know that everything I've told you is true to a point!  
  
Coronsoe: Then are you going to tell them the whole truth or do I have to get it out of you myself?  
  
Sora: Bite me!  
  
Coronsoe: Hand me my blade!  
  
One of his men brought him a shimmering katana, which he took and readied himself for a direct blow to Sora's midriff.  
  
Yukina: What are you doing!?! He's going to kill her someone stop him!  
  
But they could do nothing, except stand and watch.  
  
Coronsoe: Last chance, either show them or I'll make you and if you refuse to even then, you'll die. They can't get through this without you, you know that!  
  
Sora looked her captor fearlessly in the eyes.  
  
Sora: Bring it on!  
  
And with that he ran her through and slowly pulled the blade back. Sora collapsed onto the ground clutching her stomach and gasping, blood spewing onto the ground from her gory wound.  
  
Sora's friends: No!  
  
Sora: (gasping and holding one hand up to stop them) Don't worry, I'll be ok, just please forgive me for not telling all of you about this sooner.  
  
Everyone was officially freaked out now. But just as they thought their friend was going to die slowly in front of their very eyes something began to happen to her. She began to transform! Her body became glowing white, and grew to a length of over 20feet! Scales replaced her skin and her blue eyes turned golden and slitted! Sora was no longer the beautiful woman they new her as, before them lay a writhing pile of pure demon!  
  
Sora: That's right I'm a demon, and my demon form is a Cobra!  
  
This was no ordinary cobra; her scales shimmered in the sunlight and shone a silvery white. Her slitted eyes glistened in the light. But the strange thing was that she had legs, and talons. She resembled a legged cobra dragon without wings. And instead of having only two fangs like a normal snake, she had not only fangs, but also a mouth full of serrated teeth. Sora's forked tongue flicked in and out of her mouth, tasting the air. Then, a most extraordinary thing happened, she began to shed her skin, and upon her completion of exiting her old scales her wound was completely gone! Only a slight scar remained to tell the tale of her horrid scrape with death. She was the spitting image of the tattoo on her back, minus the legs. And the same four Japanese symbols, Loving Mother, Ruthless Killer spanned the width of her hood. Her friends starred on in a mixed silence of shock, confusion, and amazement.  
  
Coronsoe: All right, enough of the crap; either change back now or the boy dies. I'm not in the mood for slaying snakes today!  
  
Sora: I will have my revenge soon Coronsoe, you had just better hope that I'm in a good mood once I get a hold of you!  
  
She slowly changed back and the men let Yahiko go. They then left hurriedly, leaving the group to talk amongst themselves about what had just occurred.  
  
Keiko: And I thought I'd seen everything.  
  
Sora: Listen, guys I'm sorry I didn't tell you all before, but I just couldn't it would've been too weird!  
  
Sano: Oh and like this isn't? I just watched a woman go from a snake back to a woman again!  
  
Sora: Listen, I know I've got some explaining to do, but can we first all go inside. It's already late in the afternoon. We need to look for some sort of a clue to as to where to go for our next challenge too.  
  
They all went inside and set up several futons to rest on as they talked. Sora was made to sit where everyone could see her.  
  
Hiei: We want to know everything because there will be no further questing if we can't even tell one another what we are!  
  
Sora: Fine, I'm over three hundred years old first of all. And I'm a pure demon, no human in me whatsoever! My family has been working on things like the Shrikans for centuries. They are what Coronsoe is after, and I'm just the bonus because he wants revenge. My family, and I'm ashamed to be saying this, but they were like the Quakers of the Demon world. They didn't believe in fighting. Well, they also didn't ever marry anyone who wasn't of the same type of demon as them. Eventually Coronsoe and several other big demons began coming after us and my father was tired of running. He wanted to stand and fight, which of course the rest of the family didn't approve of. He left and went exploring for a while and met my mother. Realizing that his family would never let them be together he married my mother while staying on with her family. He brought her back with him to meet his family who of course pitched a fit. My mother was a fighter and had even won the dark tournament once, way back when. The family didn't approve of her, but since they loved my father so much they decided to let them stay. They lived in the big house and that's why it's so very large, in order to accommodate all of us. My father's mother was always very protective of him, and she was the leader of our tribe. My father had only one older sister who despised him and was very strict and kept to our codes. She hated him because he was to be the heir to the family leadership and she wasn't going to get anything because she was a girl. Plus, my father, she had argued wasn't even a good follower of our beliefs. She had an even bigger fit after I was born, because now, even if my father didn't have a son I was the rightful heir to the throne. Everyone, despite my mixed blood loved me greatly. Coronsoe eventually found us though and killed off many of our family members. The traumatizing thing about it though was that I always happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and witnessed almost all of the slaughterings of my relatives! My aunt always hated me and after my grandmother was killed she tried everything to overthrow my parents. She eventually did succeed in convincing them to annul my rights as future queen and my mother and I were shunned from the family I was still young then. But my father never stopped loving us and so one day I just couldn't stand Aunt Rose's vileness anymore and left. That's when I met Kenshin's dad. Well after I had left I had instructed one of my birds to alert me immediately if ever I was needed to come home. I spent many a happy year under the instruction of your father, but that was interrupted when Coronsoe found me and tried to kill him. I got away. It was then that I decided I had best go home. I was sad and needed the words of my family to comfort me. Upon reaching my home it was a dark welcoming indeed. They completely ignored me, and for once I realized how awful it was to be shunned. I came into my old bedroom and found my aunt standing there.  
  
~Flashback!~  
  
Sora: What are you doing here?  
  
Rose: (snickering evily) Oh, just welcoming you home.  
  
The fireplace was glowing as a flame danced in it and its light reflected in Rose's eyes. Sora: Where are my parents?  
  
Rose: (sarcastically) Oh haven't you heard? They were killed. Foolish people died trying to fight off that dreadful Coronsoe again.  
  
Sora: You lie! My bird would've warned me.  
  
Rose turned and threw the dead bird at Sora's feet, an arrow protruding from its chest.  
  
Rose: I didn't want her to interrupt your training!  
  
Sora: (tears in her eyes now) What have you done!?! Where are my parents I must speak with them!  
  
Rose: (holding up an invitation and cackling) Their funeral is tomorrow afternoon, but I'm afraid your words shall only fall upon deaf ears!  
  
Sora: (now wiping tears from her face and coldly starring down her aunt) You think I should need an invitation to my own parents' funeral!  
  
Rose: Of course not! That's why the fires lit!  
  
Then smiling with more evil happiness than she ever had before she tossed the invitation into the flames!  
  
Sora: NOOOOOOOO! What have you done!  
  
Rose: Dear, it's something called survival of the fittest. And we as a whole have decided to turn over a new leaf.  
  
An engagement ring glimmered on Rose's finger.  
  
Rose: I had a talk with that little Coronsoe and we decided that we would be better off working together rather than fighting one another all of the time!  
  
Sora: (shock and anger both vied for position amongst her features) You, you mean to tell me that after all of these years, after I watched over half of my family die, (her voice was shaky now) and after I wasn't even told of my own parents death you've gone and married the one man who's responsible for all of my suffering.  
  
Rose: Well we're not married yet, but, well I'm sorry but the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.  
  
Sora: You, I have sustained your criticisms and be-ratings over all of these years and then you wish to torment me even more with this!!!!  
  
Rose: (holding something behind her back) Well darling that's why I'm hear now, you see, before Coronsoe agreed to marry me I had to promise him that I would end your suffering.  
  
She snapped her fingers and all of the rest of Sora's family showed up, armed with anything from swords to rocks.  
  
Sora: (looking around at all of them) Ok, I see how it is,  
  
Rose: Sorry it had to end this way darling, any last words?  
  
Sora: (darkly cackling) Yeah, all of you, do me a favor and just go and burn in hell!  
  
Rose: (pulling forth the fire poker from behind her back, it's end red hot) Oh, but I think it will be you who's going to be doing the burning.  
  
~End Flashback!~  
  
Sora: It was then that for the first time ever I transformed. No one else in my family could do that, but apparently my mixed blood had endowed me with this power.  
  
Botan: And what happened?  
  
Sora: I killed them all! Every last mother f****** one!  
  
Kaoru: That's dreadful!  
  
Sora: But it felt great. And that's only the half of it, Coronsoe wants revenge on me for many things but also wants to use me as a weapon. Well, that's obviously not going to happen. (tears began sparkling in her eyes) And of course there were many more encounters with him throughout my life, but I just want to go to bed now. I hope you all got what you wanted. You know I never did get to tell my parents goodbye, but I'll never forget them.  
  
The others of course let her go, but they sat quite still for a bit, contemplating her words.  
  
Yusuke: She's insane!  
  
Hiei: Not really, if she were insane she would've murdered us all in our sleep by now.  
  
Yusuke: Well that's a comforting thought.  
  
No one noticed that Ian had gotten up and left too. He had followed Sora out of the room unnoticed. She raced down the hall and into a room, sliding the door shut behind her. Ian walked slowly, not wanting her to hear him.  
  
Ian: ** Why am I doing this? I don't even know why I'm following her, but I feel like I owe her an apology for not saying something. I shouldn't have let them force her to tell them so much about her past, something like that is obviously painful even for someone as tough as Sora. **  
  
He reached her room and quietly slid the door open. She lay on her side, facing away from him, her face buried in her futon, and he could hear her soft crying.  
  
Ian: ** How could such a pretty little thing mask such terrible truths? **  
  
He rapped lightly against the doorframe and spoke softly,  
  
Ian: May I come in?  
  
Sora's body froze at the sound of her voice.  
  
Sora: What do you want?  
  
Ian: I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about what happened today. They shouldn't have made you tell them so much.  
  
Sora: Why do you care so?  
  
Ian: To be honest I really don't know, I just felt like I had to come talk to you.  
  
Sora: (harshly) Now is really not a good time.  
  
Ian: Ok, I'm sorry to have bothered you; I'll see you tomorrow then.  
  
And with that he slid shut the door. After discovering that the rest of his friends had gone off to bed he snuck away from the dojo. He knew he had to be careful, the Shrikans were still out and about. The moon was his only light as he snuck away to the place where he was to meet Coronsoe.  
  
Coronsoe: You're late!  
  
Ian: Sorry! They wouldn't stop talking to me.  
  
Coronsoe: Here's the next place where they need to go, tell them you found it out by the well. And next time be sure to be earlier!  
  
Ian: Of course, oh um sir, if it's not to much trouble why do you want revenge on Sora?  
  
Coronsoe: She killed my fiancé, not to mention the fact that she maimed me for life.  
  
Ian: How's that? Coronsoe: Boy you of all people have seen my demon form!! You should know that I've never been able to function at my full potential ever since my first brawl with her. She was lucky then, but this time I'll show her why I'm as powerful as I am!  
  
Ian: Fine. Oh, keep your attention focused on the girls; most of them can't fight worth a darn so they'll be a great weakness for the team.  
  
Coronsoe: Haha, you've done me proud boy. Get back to your job now, I'll expect another meeting from you after the next challenge.  
  
Ian: All right.  
  
With that he headed back to the dojo. He had just entered through one of the side gates when all of a sudden he felt something cold and sharp press against his back.  
  
Unknown voice: Where have you been Rion?  
  
Ian: (putting his hands up in the air) Who are you?  
  
Unknown voice: Hahahaha, why does it matter? It's not like you'll live long enough to tell anyone who I am anyway!  
  
Oooooooooooo, espionage is definitely not as easy as it looks! What has our little friend gotten himself into now? Will Sora be ok? I can't wait to tell all of you who it is that's jeopardized Ian's life! Hang in there; have you all missed me? It's been awhile but I had to get another fic started. Until next time! ow H 


	14. To Trust or Not to Trust, That is the Qu...

Well, who's ready to find out what happens next? It just so happens that our friends are going to move on, but what new dangers await them? I love it when things twine together! You are about to witness the most interesting of twists in this story, and these things I must warn you are my specialty! Will romance be able to screw things up for our heroes, or will death ensue? Sora's going to be pushed to the brink this time, but how strong is she, can it be possible that she's her own worst enemy? No one is perfect, and we all have at least one weakness, but will Sora's be within her heart? Make sure to give me lots of tasty reviews!!! Oh, and I had a slight cold when I wrote this so I was really in the mood for writing this. You're in for a bit of a long read, so I expect my reviews to be worthwhile. Enjoy yourselves!  
  
Chapter 14,  
To Trust or Not to Trust,  
That is the Question!  
  
Author's Note: To trust or not to trust, that is the question, but is love the answer?  
  
Ian was sweating as he stood in the night's silence. He nervously cast a quick glance down at the shadow of his captor, hoping that it would give him an idea of what he was up against. The shadow was long, and tall, it resembled that of one of the Shrikans! Judging by the feminism of the voice he assumed it was either Flamejaw or Rose.  
  
Ian: I was just going back to the dojo, I found something important!  
  
Unknown voice: Uh huh, you're going to have to find your head in a minute Rion.  
  
Ian: (turning boldly, with an irritated expression on his face) Is it impossible for you guys to stay on a first name basis, or do you just hate my first name?  
  
Cha-CLICK! Ian froze as he realized that he wasn't looking into the eyes of Flamejaw or Rose, but straight down the cocked barrel of one of Sora's custom handguns! She wore a black cloak around her shoulders, which billowed out, giving her shadow the looks of a Shrikan.  
  
Sora: I trust you remember what I said earlier. About what would happen to you should I catch you sneaking around?  
  
Ian: Now calm down, I found something important that you all need to see!  
  
Sora: Ok convince me, give me one good reason why I shouldn't just blow you away right now! Ian: Over by the well, I found this; it's the location of our next trial.  
  
Sora: (starring at the scrap of paper) Hah! So it is. Thanks for the information, but I just don't like you. Shooting you now would save me a lot of trouble in long run, but I guess you're going to be lucky again tonight. I don't feel like wasting one of my good bullets on your worthless hide. Goodnight Ian, I'll expect you to be ready to move at first light, you can walk ahead of the rest of us, just in case any traps should be laid for our arrival!  
  
Ian: (with extreme sarcasm) Oh joy.  
  
Sora: (whirling on him and pressing her body against his she held the gun under his chin) Don't EVER take that tone with me again, I'm not in a good mood right now, so don't mess with me.  
  
And with that she left him to stand in the yard. She headed to her room and was surprised to find Rose there.  
  
Rose: I heard you tell the story today.  
  
She sounded close to tears.  
  
Sora: What's wrong little flower?  
  
Rose: Why am I named after such a terrible woman?  
  
Sora: (smiling with confidence) Her name was Rose Alae Mitana, yours is Rose Makeeta Bloodwake, I see nothing similar about them!  
  
Rose: But why do we share the same first name?  
  
Sora: You were named for the beautiful flower, blossoming with radiance and power, she was named for the thorns that forever surrounded her black heart.  
  
Rose: What happened with you and Ian outside tonight?  
  
Sora: I was merely threatening that young cockroaches life.  
  
Rose: You shouldn't be so hard on him, remember, I can see the future and he must live for there is still good for him to do in this world.  
  
Sora: If only you could speak of your visions,  
  
Rose: You know just as well as I that if ever I spoke of what I saw then I would die.  
  
Sora: Yes, that's my fault I suppose, I should've chosen better DNA for you.  
  
Rose: I like seeing the future though it's helpful.  
  
Sora: Yes, but I still think it's quite a large burden for you to carry.  
  
Rose: Not really, Ripfang is in the training room with Razor and my parents, they wish for you to train with them for a bit.  
  
Sora: I'll go join them then.  
  
Upon reaching the room her "family" sat ready and awaiting her command to begin.  
  
Ripfang: (flicking her braided hair playfully) Are you all right?  
  
Sora: (throwing him into a headlock) Of course silly! Are you ready to train?  
  
Phantom: He had better be! I will truly be disappointed if I should have a son who couldn't fight.  
  
Ripfang: You won't be sorry dad!  
  
All four of them squared off against Sora. She held her fists up in position, ready for their onslaught. They struck fast and hard, she blocked and parried, driving each one back one step at a time. But her skills were only as advanced as her human form, being only half the height and quite a bit lighter than most of them she eventually was knocked to the floor by her superior trainers. They headed off to bed for the night and rose early, ready for another hard day's trek. They reached the spot where they were to meet their next challenge, but no one was there. Not even the Shrikans could find any shred of other human life in the immediate area.  
  
Yusuke: Do you think we beat them here?  
  
Hiei: I would say yes, they're most likely taking their own sweet time getting here. It's getting late; we should pitch camp and settle in for the night.  
  
Razor: There is rain and storm on the wind, we should try and keep our shelters someplace dry.  
  
Everyone worked hard to help get a few shelters put up where they would be able to safely wait out the coming weather. Flamejaw got a few campfires going and they settled in for the night. Sora volunteered to take first watch and she headed out into the oncoming storm. The rest of her friends put out their fires and fell asleep just as the first drops began to fall. Sora stood beneath a large oak tree, and lifted her face towards the sky; closing her eyes as the first cool droplets of icy water hit her face. The rain felt good, and she began to think back to the previous day. She loved her friends dearly, but not even they would ever know the whole truth. She had still not told them of how her husband and son were killed. She would never tell anyone, for that was the one memory that was too painful for even the ears of sleeping children to hear about.  
  
~ Flashback!!! ~  
  
A/N: Sorry, but this happens a lot during this story, I'll try to cut back on them from now on!  
  
She had just left her home after finishing the clean up from her family slaughtering. For months on end she wandered in a daze, until she met him. That one special man that took her in and within a year's time begged her on one knee for the permission to call her his own. They were so happy, and she brought him back with her to her home. They had their son, and things were so perfect. She could remember their smiles, their voices, and their faces. But it was that one fateful night, when her past finally caught up with her. Coronsoe and his monstrous troops stormed her home, her husband fought to the death shielding his wife and only child from their assailants. She could remember scooping up her son and running, running so fast to get away. But it was no use, they caught up to her, and in a last attempt to save her family she transformed and told her son to run and hide. She fought them so long, and so hard, and then Coronsoe himself came before her. He took on his own demon form, and they fought. But that was where her memories ended; all she could remember was the pain, and the overwhelming unconsciousness that consumed her. Their fight had ended in a tie, and after realizing that their leader was hurt his men drug him away. But upon waking and healing herself Sora wished they had killed her. Her husband was dead, her son, had served as a meal for Coronsoe's bloodthirsty hounds! Even after all her hard years of training she still was too weak to defend those that she loved and cared for. She refused to flee this time though, and then the detectives had found her, and now here she was.  
  
~ End Flashback!!! ~  
  
Sora was brought crashing back to reality as lightning struck overhead. Hot tears mingled with the raindrops on Sora's face. How long she had stood there she did not know, but she was completely soaked and numb. Sora knew she was not well, her jaw chattered from the cold, but she refused to return to her shelter. Her watch wasn't up yet and she was not about to turn in early. Little did she know that someone stirred in their sleep. It was Ian! His demon senses had picked up her energy signal as he slept, and it was dangerously low. If something happened to her before Coronsoe got to her he was going to be in big trouble so he rushed out into the storm to see what was wrong. There she was standing in the rain.  
  
Ian: (calling softly to her and walking in her direction) Sora what are you still doing out here? It's past your watch you need to get some rest!  
  
She looked at him and snorted, she wasn't about to show any signs of weakness in front of him.  
  
Sora: (weakly) I'm fine, go back to bed.  
  
Ian: (he was right behind her) You're shaking all over, come into the tent where it's warm!  
  
Sora: No.  
  
Ian: (beginning to get irritated) You know, I'm not sure whether you're stubborn or just plain stupid! Go inside, you're obviously not well.  
  
Sora: (her legs felt like jello, and she tried to steady herself against the tree as she turned to face him) I don't need your help now go away.  
  
Ian: (reaching out to her) Please, just come in and dry off at least.  
  
In an attempt to pull away from him she let go of the tree, and her legs buckled beneath her. Sora slumped down onto the ground still frowning at him and tried quickly to stand back up.  
  
Ian: This is ridiculous!  
  
And with that he bent over and picked her up almost falling over backwards because he hadn't thought that she would be so light! Sora wanted to fight, struggle, anything to get away. She didn't trust let alone like Ian, but she couldn't even muster a scream, her energy was completely drained. The other thing that worried Ian was her temperature, it was dangerously low and he hurried off to his shelter, talking to her to keep her awake as he went.  
  
Ian: How much do you weigh; goodness you're lighter than air!  
  
Sora: I'm not your average demon you know I only weight 94 pounds.  
  
Upon reaching his shelter, Ian wrapped her swiftly in several blankets and re-lit his fire. He touched his hand to her forehead; she had a terrible fever, but the rest of her was very cold with pneumonia. She sat shivering in front of the fire, water dripping from her hair and she watched numbly as Ian mixed some medicine into a drink for her.  
  
Sora: I hope that's not for me.  
  
Ian: Well, too bad because it is and you have to take it if you want to live to see the sun rise.  
  
He brought the hot liquid over to her.  
  
Sora: How do I know that it isn't poison? Ian: Just trust me on this ok.  
  
Sora: (reluctantly taking the drink from him) Why should I?  
  
Ian: Ugh! Because it's what friends do!  
  
Sora: Are we friends?  
  
Ian: Just drink the medicine!  
  
Sora: Fine, fine geese don't get so upset.  
  
She took the medicine and sat for a moment, Ian starred at the fire and an awkward silence ensued.  
  
Sora: So what kind of demon are you?  
  
Ian: A deadly one.  
  
Sora: So am I, but what can you do.  
  
Ian: Well, I'm actually only half demon, and it just so happens that the only demon traits I inherited were the ones that keep me young and ageless. Other than that I'm no different from Kuwabara or Sano, unless I just need more training in order to discover any more powers.  
  
Sora: Well that stinks, so no cool explosion moves or anything?  
  
Ian: Not that I know of.  
  
Sora looked over at him, a weak smile played about her face. For the first time she saw him as something more than just another carcass for her to baby-sit. For the first time part of her actually respected him, and she was intrigued by his presence. Something about him though was still forbidding, and she was still unsure of whether or not she could trust him. Warmth began to seep back into her as the fire glowed in front of her, and sleep began to overcome her. She lay down and fell asleep, and Ian watched her for a moment, feeling her forehead again he was relieved to find that the fever was receding. But her hair and clothes were still wet so just to make sure that her temperature didn't drop too low he spread his own blanket over her and scooped her up into his arms. He held her as he slept, his added body warmth at that moment was the only thing keeping her alive. Sometime in the night though Sora awoke and starred about, all was quiet and everyone slept peacefully. Realizing that she was in Ian's arms she hurriedly took the blankets off and left for her spot under the tree, trying earnestly not to wake Ian. The sun was going to be rising soon anyway so she saw no point in going back to bed. A few moments later though, Ian awoke and was surprised to find that Sora was gone, he followed her tracks to the tree and then back a ways into the woods. They stopped at the edge of a clearing where a small waterfall with a pool at the bottom of it swelled with the night's rain. There she was swimming in the water, floating on her back (yes she was fully clothed for all of those perverted minds out there!).  
  
Ian: I thought you were sick.  
  
Sora: My immune system is outstanding, besides I wasn't sick I was just sleep deprived.  
  
Ian: Uh huh, sure.  
  
She swam over to the edge and reached up, waiting for him to take her hand and help her out of the water. Ian strode forward and took her hand, realizing too soon that he had fallen right into her trap. Upon taking her hand she gave him that sly smile and pulled him forward. He easily slipped on the wet stones and fell in.  
  
Ian: (coughing and spitting out water) What was that for!?!  
  
Sora: That was for helping me against my will last night.  
  
Ian: A thank-you would've been much nicer.  
  
Sora had turned her back on him for a split second and he took advantage of the moment and dunked her underwater. But she didn't come back up and he looked hurriedly for her. Then all of a sudden she surfaced behind him and threw her arms about his neck and planted a delicate kiss on his cheek.  
  
Sora: And that was for helping me against my will last night, even when I was too thick headed to accept it.  
  
He paused for a minute, as though shocked by what had just happened, and then very gently, he took her hand and pulled her around so that she faced him.  
  
Ian: That was definitely better than a thank-you.  
  
Sora: I thought you might say something like that! All right I'm heading back to camp.  
  
She turned to leave and Ian stopped her, she turned and looked at him as though telling him not to push his luck, but he pulled her close to him anyway.  
  
Sora: Ian, I  
  
He quickly shut her up with another kiss, but this time it was longer. At first Sora's body went stiff and she tried to pull away, but then her muscles relaxed and she leaned against him. After a moment she pulled away from him and closed her eyes as she spoke as if her patience was wearing thin.  
  
Sora: Ian, I think we should head back to camp now. She climbed out of the water and Ian followed, but as they came around the last corner they were horrorstricken by what they saw. There was their camp, still under the heavy influence of sleep and there stood Coronsoe's men, silently creeping in on it!  
  
Ian: Do you have a plan?  
  
Sora: (pulling out her twin guns) Yeah, it's called survival of the fittest.  
  
Ian: Ok, so what do you want me to do?  
  
Without looking at him she handed him a short knife.  
  
Ian: Ok, and I'm going to kill them with this how?  
  
Sora: Look it's really quite simple, knife goes into throat, knife comes out of throat, and victim falls on ground got it?  
  
Ian: Yeah, whatever.  
  
She moved quickly through the brush, and let off two shots, which easily found their marks. Everyone began to stir and all of Coronsoe's men had their backs to the camp, starring into the trees. Now they were surrounded, but Sora was angered to find that Coronsoe, of course, was not among them.  
  
Sora: (whispering to Ian) Wait a minute now, and watch carefully, you'll soon see why Coronsoe values my Shrikans so greatly.  
  
Before anyone else was ready to fight, the one tent in the center of the camp combusted and five grouchy Shrikans emerged from the flames, ready for battle.  
  
Phantom: My friends it has been a while since we have had fresh meat and blood to line our stomachs has it not?  
  
Rose: I'll say, heehee, koobaja mehatora narakeeta! (Let us see the colors of their innards!)  
  
And with that they attacked, no longer was that same silly look shinning in the eyes of the three young warriors. They, along with their parents, roared out their battle cry and laughed at the terrified glances they received from the men. Even Ian, who wasn't about to be ripped to shreds by bloodthirsty beasts, felt a chill run down his spine at the sight and sound of them.  
  
Shrikans: BLOOOOOOOOOOOODWAAAAAAAAAAKE!  
  
Phantom led the charge and met head on with the enemy, and he took four men down with one move. His claws dug into one man's gut, his jaws closed on another's head, he brought his left foot up (balancing on his right) and pressed it against one man's chest and stabbed his center claw into the man's throat dragging it downwards, and brought his poison tipped tail down into another man's back! Terror reigned over the once quiet camp as man after man fell before the bloodthirsty wrath of the hungry Shrikans.  
  
Ok, just so that you all know, that wasn't the second trial, that was just a morning ambush. And how about that Ian and Sora thing huh? I told you things would start to heat up, but we have yet to find out whether or not Sora really went for that kiss. As of now I'd say she, well, I won't tell you what I think because then that would give away more stuff about my future chapters!!! Give me some nice reviews or you'll have to wait extra long for the next chapter, oh and tell your friends to come read this too! As of late I seem to only have two reviewers that ever bother reviewing!!! What has happened to everyone, what have I done to chase you all away? Oh well, if you don't read this then it's your loss! 


	15. Tough Girl

Hiya! So what did y'all think about my last chapter? Hey, I'm tired of trying to find ways of advertising my story, so I would greatly appreciate it if you would all get as many of your friends as possible to read this. You reviewers seem to be slacking off lately, and believe me those that are know who they are, and I'm not targeting this at any of my good pals like Spyrogue or Tyedye/rin etc. All righty then! Let's get this party started!  
  
Chapter 15,  
  
Tough Girl  
  
Author: Ok, Sora is the tough girl on the block,  
  
Sora: Yes, we've established that.  
  
Author: Stop interrupting me!! Anyway, she's the alpha; you know the leader in her own mind.  
  
Sora: Hey, you make it sound like a bad thing!  
  
Author: Grrrrr, she also apparently thinks she can do everything on her own. But what happens when she receives more help from Ian, and even though she needed it, doesn't have a positive reaction towards it?  
  
Sora: He keeps getting in my way, and I'm telling you I don't need him to help me!  
  
Author: Hush! Well, let's just say her pride is harder for her to swallow, and she isn't the best at showing gratitude.  
  
Sora: I'll show you some gratitude in a minute if you don't watch your mouth. You most certainly aren't making me look too kind in front of the readers.  
  
Author: Well, you just watch yourself, because I'm in control of this and what I say goes!  
  
Sora: NOOOOOOO!  
  
Author: YES, now on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone had managed to get up and now realized what had just happened. The girls looked away and the boys stared in disgust as the Shrikans, coated and dripping with the blood of their opponents, ripped and tore away at the flesh of their defeated enemies. Sora just looked on and smiled that demonic smile of hers and moved amongst the triumphant predators.  
  
Kurama: And what's to keep them from going bloodthirsty and doing that to us?  
  
Sora: Me, of course, and besides they've always been bloodthirsty they just usually aren't this temperamental!  
  
Hiei: How comforting.  
  
Sora: They saved your butts, what are you talking about, besides, how would you like it if you were woken up by a gun shot this early in the morning?  
  
Sano: We could've taken on those guys.  
  
Sora: With what, your drool?  
  
Kuwabara: I res, resan,  
  
Kurama: Resent?  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah! I resent that remark.  
  
Sora: Well, the truth hurts kid, cause you guys were sleeping like logs until I started shooting.  
  
Ian: I'm surprised they woke up, they should be used to such ruckus from you this early in the morning by now!  
  
Sora: Are you aware of the fact that I still have guns in my hands, Rion?  
  
Ian: (he spoke with a cocky air) Yes, and I know you won't shoot me,  
  
Sora: (smirking) I hope you don't mean that.  
  
She lifted one of the guns playfully as though ready to shoot at him, but before she could even raise the weapon Ian had somehow managed to dodge around her and appear behind her! Resting his head coolly on her shoulder and taking both of her hands so that she was restrained he whispered in her ear,  
  
Ian: Sure I do.  
  
Sora: (kicking behind her and hitting him in a very tender spot) Watch yourself boy! Never approach a woman this early in the morning when she's armed, especially if that woman is me!  
  
The others watched interestedly for a moment, but then turned to getting themselves properly dressed. They moved on quickly, trying to get as far away from the Shrikans' blood fest as possible. Sora had figured that Coronsoe must be nearby, and that it would be all right if they moved to a new area. Just as they had entered the small clearing where the pool was a voice boomed out from the surrounding brush.  
  
Coronsoe: Hello children, enjoy a nice sleep?  
  
Sora: We'll enjoy an even better one once we know that you're dead and gone to hell!  
  
Coronsoe: Tsk, tsk, such naughty language for such a pretty little thing.  
  
Sora: Cut the crap, what do you want now?  
  
Coronsoe: Revenge darling, revenge!  
  
And with that several ninjas leapt out of the shadows. There were quite a few of them, and by the way they held their stances you could tell they were quite well trained. The Shrikans had rejoined the group, and Ripfang eagerly stepped forward.  
  
Ripfang: Let me take a crack at these wimps!  
  
He charged forward so fast that the ninjas didn't have time to move, and just as Ripfang leapt, opening his mouth to tear off one of their heads something hit him in the shoulder in mid air! Whatever it was, it was just as big as him, and the two crashed to the ground, skidding to a halt in the dirt. Ripfang scrambled to his feet, and his jaw dropped so fast it felt like it was going to just fall off. There in front of him stood another Shrikan! Or at least something like a Shrikan. It was only a few centimeters shorter than him and had lightning bolt shaped streaks of electrifying yellow and sapphire blue all over its body. And there was one dark red stripe running down its spine from the tip of its nose to its tail, the red stripe matched its eyes. Everyone just stared on at the sight in front of them.  
  
Coronsoe: Hahahahaha, you see this female is the only successful weapon I've been able to create, but she's nowhere near as strong as your Shrikans and she hasn't got any special mutations that make her any more dangerous. I was able to get enough information from your aunt before she died to get this far, but I need your help to make her just as good as yours! I'm surprised she's even alive, every Shrikan I make dies somehow, but this one managed to survive.  
  
Sora: You monster! You treat her like some toy, and you've sent her to fight in a battle that you know she can't win.  
  
Coronsoe: Why should I care, I can always try and make more, besides, without a male I can't breed her anyway. Now go you little pest and try and make yourself useful. With that she lunged at Ripfang, snarling ferociously. Ripfang didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't just let her chase him about like this so he had no choice. He ran straight at one of the trees and ran straight up it, and pushed off of the trunk doing a back flip and landing on the ground behind her. She turned just in time to see the triple headed mace on Ripfang's tail fly at her. THUD! A sickening sound rang out around the glade and everyone watched as the limp form flew over their heads and crashed through several trees before landing in a small heap on the ground.  
  
Ripfang: I didn't mean to hit her that hard!  
  
Sora: Oh my god! Coronsoe you will pay for that.  
  
Coronsoe: Well don't look at me, it's not like I was the one that knocked her brains out!  
  
And with that Sora leapt at the man and caught him by surprise. Before anyone could get to her she had her hands around his throat and was throttling him senseless. But she had left her weapons on the ground, and didn't see one of the ninjas unsheathe a small dagger and prepare to throw it at her. The others were also preoccupied as other warriors came at them. But of course no one was after the little traitor, Ian. He saw the man prepare to attack Sora and remembered his own knife. He leapt behind Sora just in time to deflect the blade that would've severed her spine. But Sora's moment of triumph was cut short as Ian restrained her from killing the man.  
  
Sora: What are you doing? Let me kill him!  
  
Ian: (quickly trying to think of an excuse) Are you nuts, watch out those guys are going to throw some more knives!  
  
He forced her head down as several blades flew at them. And before anyone could take another step the ninjas gathered up their unconscious leader and were gone into the shadows! Sora jumped to her feet and ran to the spot where the young raptor had fallen, shouting over her shoulder as she went.  
  
Sora: I'll deal with you later Ian!  
  
The others followed her to the spot, some of them not quite sure that they wanted to see the carnage. Sure enough there she was, lying amongst some ferns, blood dripping from her mouth.  
  
Sora: (kneeling beside her) Oh my god, she's still breathing! Quick someone go get my bags, we need to help her fast.  
  
But Ripfang was already arriving with them and crouched beside Sora to help her as best he could. The others watched in fascination, and Ian took advantage of the moment to hurry off and see Coronsoe.  
  
Coronsoe was already awake again when Ian reached them.  
  
Coronsoe: What took you; she could've killed me!  
  
Ian: I'm sorry boss, but it's not like I could get to you any faster, are you all right?  
  
Coronsoe: I'm fine, now here's the next location, hide somewhere for the others to find this time. That way you won't look so suspicious. Oh, and good work.  
  
Ian: Huh? What do you mean?  
  
Coronsoe: (his voice was dangerous, almost as if he didn't trust Ian) I saw that little moment you shared with the girl, hopefully she trusts you now right?  
  
Ian: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Coronsoe: I still can't help but laugh at that pathetic little animal! Did you see how far she flew!?!  
  
Ian: (now he was being sarcastic) Yeah boss, I just love to see helpless little animals get their heads blown off.  
  
Coronsoe: What are you talking about; I thought that was rather funny.  
  
Ian: (now thoroughly disgusted) I have to get back, see you later.  
  
Coronsoe was too weak to yell at him for speaking to him in that tone. Ian had arrived back at camp and had hidden the scrap of paper in one of the girl's bags. He then ran to check on the others and see if they had made any progress with the young animal.  
  
Ian: ** I helped raise that Shrikan! I can't believe he just let that happen to her. Why did Coronsoe have to hurt her? Oh no, was he trying to warn me? Maybe he thinks I'm being disloyal and was reminding me that I need to watch how I interact with Sora! I need to be extra careful from now on. **  
  
He came upon the quite scene. The others were now lounging about, and Sora had moved the little Shrikan into her tent.  
  
Ian: (trying to keep his voice from shaking) How is she?  
  
Sora: She's weak, but still hanging on, the blow only clipped her above the eyebrow, so I don't think there will be any permanent brain damage, but she lost a lot of blood.  
  
Ian: I've seen her before; back when I worked for Coronsoe we called her Naomi.  
  
Sora: Hah, that suites her.  
  
Ripfang: What does, Naomi, mean?  
  
Sora and Ian: Above all beauty.  
  
Ripfang: (he stared at her) That is a good name for her.  
  
Sora and Ian looked at each other. And then Razor popped out of nowhere.  
  
Razor: Hey! Look what I just figured out!  
  
He had found that by flexing certain muscles he could now control his spikes. He could make them lay flat like feathers and he could extend them too. But then he noticed the way his brother was looking at Naomi.  
  
Razor: Aw, does widdle Ripfang have a widdle cwush on someone?  
  
Ripfang: Shut up!  
  
And with that he bounded after his brother.  
  
Sora: I'm going to go get some water.  
  
Before she left she patted Naomi on the shoulder and whispered into her ear.  
  
Sora: Hang in there tough girl! You're amongst friends now, so come on back to us.  
  
It was getting late and Sora sat by the pool and was watching her reflection. Ian walked up behind her.  
  
Ian: The girls found our next clue, here; you should take a look at it. Seems as though Coronsoe is tiring of this little war you're fighting.  
  
Sora quickly read the note, a smile slowly coming over her face.  
  
Dear Foes,  
  
I'm tired of waiting forever for you to make it to my final trial. So as of now you only have 3 more tests, an I'll need you to report to the Spirit world for our next fight, meet me at the same place as where the last dark tournament took place.  
  
Sora: All right, awesome, that's a little less work for us.  
  
Ian: Yeah, and I won't have to save your butt as much either!  
  
Sora: Excuse me!?!? Ian: I had to save you twice from certain death today!  
  
Sora: Ha! Dream on buddy, I don't need help from anyone, especially not you!  
  
Ian: Come on! Several knives almost hit you today.  
  
Sora: And I would've lived, you should know that by now!  
  
Ian: Sorry, geese, I try to help you and this is the thanks I get.  
  
Sora: I don't need help from anyone, thank you very much.  
  
Ian: You know what your problem is? You just can't admit that you aren't perfect!  
  
Sora: What?  
  
Ian: You heard me! You think you can save the world or something all by yourself, and you're just too damn arrogant to realize that you're still a mortal being!  
  
Sora: How dare you judge me like that! I should knock you into next week.  
  
Ian: That's another thing! You're all talk, and as long as you've got those little guns with you, you act like you're queen of the world.  
  
Sora: (tossing the guns away on the ground) All right then let's go! Come on, we'll see how tough you are when I'm done with you.  
  
Ian: Stop kidding yourself! I've got you all figured out, you're like all those other people out there who think they're all that. You had a tough life growing up so now you've built your own little world somewhere in that empty head of yours! And since you're so afraid of other people getting too close to you, you always either push those who want to help you away or you try and beat them to the punch. And you say you don't want people to get close to you because you don't want them getting hurt, but you're really afraid of them hurting you!  
  
Sora just stared at him, and for once she was actually stunned.  
  
Sora: (she was quaking with rage and spoke through clenched teeth) You have no idea what you're talking about, and that's not the way I am at all! How dare you just waltz up here and get into my face, claiming that you know my life when you don't know the first thing about me. And it'll be a cold day in hell the day you ever do understand the first thing about me!  
  
And with that she stalked off, but Ian had seen the look in her eyes as she spoke to him, and he knew he'd hurt her bad. Never had she looked at him that way before, and he really wished he hadn't been so hard on her. Picking up her guns he slowly followed her over to the other side of the pool. She was sitting on an outcrop of rock; her knees were drawn up to her chest and her head rested on them. Ian could just barely make out her features in the moonlight, and her face was shinning as tears ran down her cheeks. He tossed the guns over to her, but she didn't even look at them, she only stared at the water.  
  
Ian: ** Oh man, what've I done, I really let my temper get the best of me this time! **  
  
He slowly approached her,  
  
Ian: Sora? (his voice was gentle, almost sad) Listen, I'm really sorry.  
  
She didn't even bother to look at him, and we all know that the normal Sora would've thrown him off of the cliff by now.  
  
Ian: ** Oh god I think I killed her. **  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder, but pulled it away quickly when she inhaled sharply and recoiled from his touch.  
  
Ian: (sitting beside her) Did you hear me? I'm sorry for what I said before, please don't be sad.  
  
Sora: (looking away from him, and mumbling) I'm not sad because of what you said, I'm sad because you said it.  
  
Ian: Huh? Sorry, but that makes no sense to me.  
  
Sora: I know a lot of people think of me the same way you do, but they don't tell me that they do, and I'm ok with that. I don't care what anyone says or thinks about me, but it really hurts when they actually tell me what they think about me and they really have no idea who I even am. People always judge me before they even get a chance to know me. You're obviously the same way.  
  
Ian: No, no! I'm sorry ok; I just got out of control.  
  
Sora: I get that way too, but you don't see me telling you that I know you're life.  
  
Ian: Can I take back what I said?  
  
Sora: Yes, but that doesn't mean I'll ever forget that you said it.  
  
Then he did another thing that shocked Sora even more. Turning towards her, he scooped her up and placed her on his lap, holding her close to him. Her head rested against his chest, and her eyes went wide when she realized what was happening. His one arm rested lightly around her shoulders, his other around her waist. Sora quickly placed her hands on his chest to push away from him, but it was no use.  
  
Sora: What are you doing!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ian: If I can't take back what I said then I'll just have to say something else. I'm sorry that I hurt you, and if you give me another chance I promise you that it'll be the last thing that ever hurts you.  
  
Now she had chills running up and down her spine, but she could feel her face growing hotter by the moment. But the wind was picking up and so she pressed closer to him for warmth. She began to relax, and the sound of his heart made her drowsy.  
  
Sora: That's an awfully big promise to make.  
  
Ian: I think I can keep it.  
  
Sora: (yawning) Ok.  
  
He picked her up and took her to her tent, she was already asleep. After placing a blanket over her he quickly placed a delicate kiss on her forehead and turned to leave.  
  
Sora: (whispering gently) Wait, don't go...  
  
Ian: I'll see you in the morning.  
  
But he could hear her move behind him and as he turned to face her she placed her arms about his neck and pulled herself close to him. He returned the embrace, and she looked up at him. They exchanged another small kiss before he picked her up and placed her back in her bed and left.  
  
BUT!! It appears they weren't the only ones sharing a cute lil' moment! DUN DUN DUN!! Earlier that day.  
  
Kaoru: Do you think that little Shrikan will be all right? Her wound was pretty bad.  
  
Kenshin: To tell you the truth, I think she's going to pull through well enough, that I do.  
  
Kaoru: I hope she does. Ugh, I still can't forget this morning though, can you believe how terrible those Shrikans were, and they were eating people!  
  
Kenshin: (taking her hand) I'm sorry you had to see that, that I am. But at least those bad men didn't get to us first!  
  
Kaoru: Sometimes I'm afraid that something like that will happen. I mean, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you or even Sano and Yahiko.  
  
Kenshin: Well, I must thank you for your concern, but I promise that I'll always do my best to make sure that nothing like that ever happens.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin you truly are a wondrous person!  
  
Kenshin: (rubbing the back of his head nervously) Uh, well, thanks I guess.  
  
Kaoru looked at him for a moment, and for a split second they were mesmerized by one another. Their faces were so close,  
  
Sano: (from behind a tree) Hahahahahaha! Go Kenshin!  
  
Kaoru: You idiot rooster head!! Just wait till I get my hands on you!  
  
She chucked her shoe at Sano, but missed and it smacked Keiko in the head! She got all swirly eyed, and it just so happened that Yusuke was right there, and he caught her as she fell backwards.  
  
Yusuke: Aaah! Um, Keiko, are you all right?  
  
She began to come around, and quickly jumped up, quite flustered and Yusuke rolled his eyes as she began berating him about how to properly treat a lady.  
  
Rose was sitting up in a tree, all of these previous events she had already seen in her visions, but it was her latest one that disturbed her. She could see two paths, and Sora standing between them, she had to choose which way to go. One led to Ian, but that path was overgrown with treacherous vegetation and traps, and all around him swirled great mists of darkness and shadow! But in his hands he held a small light, pure and fiery, and the shadows seemed to recoil from it. The other path was clear and sunny, but no one stood at its end. Faintly in the distance Rose could make out Sora's house, but it was empty, and not even Keela or Whiplash stood waiting there for their beloved master's return.  
  
Rose: ** What can all of this mean? From what I can tell, if Sora falls for that boy, only disaster and death await her, but that light, it's small, yet it stands for happiness. And should she stay away from him, her future seems clear, yet lonely, and full of stressful sadness. Who is it that brings death though, and who is it that must die in order for Sora's happiness to combat the darkness? I see good things for Ripfang, his hardships have only just begun though, I can see him standing upon a mountain, he will be triumphant in the end, but not without bearing great sadness. Everyone is marked by some sadness, but it will all be ok, because I can see them standing together in the end. **  
  
Sora: (she approached the thoughtful raptor, and yes this was before she and Ian had talked that night) What is it that you see little flower?  
  
Rose: I can't tell you remember? But I will say this, be wary, for it seems as though death is going to start bidding a bit higher than usual. Death and sorrow lie in wait, but beauty and happiness will be achieved through sacrifice!  
  
Ooooooooooooo, freaky! So what's it all mean? Well, Rose is starting to figure it out, but who must die? And what trials await our friends? 


	16. The Dice

Hey! I'm back, and yes there is going to be more drama and death. How about that Naomi? Looks like Ripfang's got his eyes on her, but whose going to die? Will Rose have any more visions, oh well, on with the story! And if any of you haven't read my other fic, go do that too. Oh and by the way, for those out there that don't know this, my other fic, TAFH isn't connected with this story in any way shape or form!!! It's great though and I'm really starting to get into the action with it.  
  
Chapter 16,  
  
The Dice  
  
Author: All right, you're all going to finally find out, in this chapter, why this story is called Gambling With Death! I had a dream about this and it was very interesting. I dreamt that I was Sora though, (kinda weird, but still awesome!) and it was really cool! Things are really going to get messy soon. So let's read!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora awoke the next morning very abruptly as a huge clawed foot lashed out and clipped her chin. She sat up quickly, gasping as she touched her jaw and a few drops of blood fell onto her hand. Apparently Naomi had awoken and had become entangled in her blanket. She thrashed about until Sora had no choice but to immediately calm the animal before either of them was seriously injured. Calmly loading a dart into a small gun she shot the animal in the neck and Naomi instantly slumped onto the ground. Sora began to untangle her and the raptor watched her with dull eyes.  
  
Naomi: Kee hamorai, moochata narookoo? (Where am I, who are you?)  
  
Sora: (smiling gently and also speaking in the strange tongue) You cannot speak English?  
  
Naomi: No, I can say a few words, but my master just yelled at me most of the time.  
  
Sora: Well, I am Sora, are you are feeling better?  
  
Naomi: Yes, I feel tired.  
  
Sora: That would be my fault, but you are too strong for the medicine to knock you completely out. It will wear off in an hour.  
  
Naomi: Where is my master? He will whip me if I am not present in the slave hall at dawn.  
  
Sora: You no longer have a master.  
  
Naomi: That isn't possible. How did I get away from him? (an evil smile slowly spread across her face) Did he die!!  
  
Sora: Well, actually, it's the other way around; he thinks you're dead. So you're going to stay with us now. Or you can leave if you like, but either way you're free.  
  
Naomi: It is a miracle! Who must I thank for my freedom?  
  
Sora: Well, I wouldn't think you would really want to thank Ripfang for almost killing you.  
  
Naomi: This is much better than being dead, but even if he had killed me I would've been eternally grateful to him for ending my suffering!  
  
Sora: You poor thing. Come with me and we shall get some breakfast.  
  
They left the tent and walked over to the river. The others were elated to see that Naomi was all right. She looked about and smiled when she saw everyone's happy faces. Never had she gotten such attention before, but she liked it! Then her eyes shifted over to Ripfang and the others. Phantom snickered as he caught sight of the way his eldest son starred at Naomi. Ripfang shot him one of those, don't get any ideas, it's not like that, glares and then headed over to her.  
  
Naomi: (speaking in the strange language) Thank-you so much for freeing me from my cursed life!  
  
Ripfang: (not realizing she couldn't understand English) Um, you're welcome, I guess.........  
  
Naomi looked at him strangely and tilted her head to the side (like those pet birds do). When Sora finally realized why they were looking at each other weirdly she walked over and explained to Ripfang that Naomi didn't know English. After that, there weren't any more problems, except for the others, because if they wanted to talk to Naomi then they needed either Sora or one of the Shrikans to translate. Not even Ian knew the strange language, though, but it didn't matter because words were not needed to express how happy the two were once they saw each other again! Ian ran over to her and hugged her, laughing like some child whose just been reunited with an old friend. Sora for some strange reason felt herself getting jealous at the sight of someone other than herself in Ian's firm grasp, but she made sure no one could see her face.  
  
Sora: So Ian, if you helped raise her, then how do you communicate with her?  
  
Ian: Well, after she was put in my care, I taught her sign language.  
  
He quickly formed several shapes with his hands and Naomi nodded.  
  
Sora: Wow, I'm actually impressed, I don't know sign language though. It must be great when you two hunt together, you wouldn't ever need to make any noise! My Shrikans and I communicate in the old language when we hunt. The good thing about it though is that we sound like birds when we talk so it doesn't give our positions away.  
  
Everyone looked at Sora and her Shrikans strangely.  
  
Everyone: What do you mean hunt together?  
  
Sora: What? They make great hunting partners, and they taught me a whole bunch of great moves. Plus, they make great conditioning coaches; you have no idea how hard it is to keep up with them once they take off!  
  
Everyone: Ok, never mind, we don't need to know.  
  
Finally they got around to making breakfast. The Shrikans dove in and out of the water, catching large fish to cook over the fires, while Yusuke and the detectives went over the note. They were trying to think of what tricks Coronsoe could possibly have up his sleeve this time. There were a lot of places to hide in that old stadium.  
  
Razor: (speaking in the old tongue) Come on in Naomi! Help us catch some fish.  
  
Naomi: I can't!  
  
All of the Shrikans turned and looked at her.  
  
Shrikans: Why not!?!  
  
Naomi: This happens to be another one of those horrid handicaps of mine. It just goes to show you how obsolete I really am.  
  
Flamejaw: Well what's wrong dear, why must you stay out of the water?  
  
Naomi: My reptile genes are so underdeveloped that I react to temperature like a normal reptile. You can all swim and play in any temperatures like the humans, but I must not get too cold or too hot. At night I slow down as the temperature drops, and in cold water I will slow down and sink!  
  
Ripfang: Aw, just come in, I'll hold on to you, if you get too cold then you can get out.  
  
Naomi: I can't! It's bad!  
  
She started backing away, memories of past experiences came flooding back to her.  
  
~*Flashback!*~  
  
There she was, little Naomi. She stood at the waters edge.  
  
Coronsoe: Get in the water you little whelp!  
  
Naomi: (in the old language) I am scared, what if it's too cold!?!  
  
Coronsoe: Stupid brute! You know I can't understand you!  
  
With that he kicked her in her right leg and she collapsed and fell into the freezing water. It was so cold and she instantly began to slow down. As she floundered about Coronsoe stood there and laughed at her feeble attempts to scrabble back onto the bank. Relief surged through her as strong arms rapped about her and hoisted her from the freezing river. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was Ian's firm voice arguing with Coronsoe about how important it was that she live.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Ripfang had gotten out of the water and gently tugged on Naomi's arm.  
  
Ripfang: I promise you, it's not that cold, and if you start to get tired then you can just get out.  
  
Sora: Wait! (holding up a small shot) Here! Let me give you this.  
  
Naomi: What is it?  
  
Sora: This is a special medicine that I've created. It's like a steroid, except it's not addictive or anything weird like that. It will give your body a boost for 24 hours. Once all of this is over I can give you a proper operation and fix your genes back at my house, but until then this will have to do.  
  
Naomi: Thank-you!  
  
Breakfast was an uneventful affair, except for once they had finally gotten down to the last morsel of fish. Sano and Kuwabara both wanted it, and so of course a small fight broke out. Yelling and cursing commenced as the two rolled around on the ground trying to be the one to eat the last piece. Naomi looked up at them and smiled, feeling proud that she could recognize a little of what they were saying. The poor little thing had only learned a little bit of English over the years, sadly enough the few words that she knew were all curses since that was just about all anyone ever said to her. Even though she knew how to pronounce them, she had no clue what they meant. Everyone watched as she stood up and stepped in between the brawling boys. They both looked up at her and she had the biggest grin on her face. She looked like a kid who had just stolen a cookie from the cookie jar and was about to whisper to her friends how she had done it. Well she leaned down and looked both boys in the eyes, first Sano and said,  
  
Naomi: Dumb A**!  
  
Sano: (he was flabbergasted) WHAT! Naomi: (turning to Kuwabara) S*** Head!  
  
Kuwabara: (also flabbergasted) WHAT!  
  
At this point everyone was shocked and just starred at Naomi.  
  
Naomi: What? Was it something I said?  
  
Sora: Yes, yes it was. Dear, those are not words that we use unless the time is right.  
  
Naomi: How do I know when the time is right?  
  
Sora: Well, normally you use them only when you are grown up and very, very angry.  
  
Naomi: Oh.  
  
Sora: You must also understand what you are saying before you say it, otherwise you could end up in big trouble.  
  
Naomi: (looking at the ground and scuffing her toes in the dirt) I'm sorry, am I in big trouble?  
  
Sora: (her heart melted at that adorable little face!) Of course not! Just promise me you'll not speak like that anymore ok?  
  
Naomi: Ok.  
  
Heehee, well, since Sano and Kuwabara were no longer paying attention to the fish, as their faces were riveted on Naomi, Razor took the opportunity to snatch it up and gulp it down.  
  
Razor: Hah! That's what you get. But what I don't understand is why does she get away with bad language and I get punished whenever I use it?  
  
Flamejaw: Because you know that you're not supposed to use such language.  
  
And that gave everyone a good laugh. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Later that day, after they had made their way back to spirit world and discussed their position with Koenma they retired to the lounge. Sora was sprawled on the couch, intently watching something that she kept tossing on the floor. Ian came over and sat on the floor next to her.  
  
Ian: Whatcha doing?  
  
Sora: Oh nothing, just rolling some dice.  
  
Ian: Really, let me see.  
  
The others soon gathered around her as well. The dice were like normal gambling dice, except they were handmade and carved of heavy black marble. Every side on both dice was black, except for one. Each dice had one white side, and on that side there was painted a picture of Sora with that devil may care smirk of hers spread across her face, a shining white serpent wound up around her body. But on all of the other black sides there was a picture of Sora, but this time her eyes were closed peacefully and she rested limply in the arms of a tall angel cloaked in black shadow.  
  
Sora: Ever since I was a child I was considered to have been favored by the gods, for I was luckier than any other living being! When I was five, I made a bet against my uncle for 500$! All of the odds were against me, but I won! My father had these made for me when I was 10, and I've treasured them so much. When he gave them to me he said there was a spell on them. If I role the dice and both white sides come up then I shall live out that day, but should one black side come up, then I'm finished. My father said that I would only ever be able to get both white sides to come up, and I usually only role them before I go into a battle. Here, I want you all to role them both 5 times each. Everyone tried rolling the dice but none of them could get even just one white side to come up, yet when Sora took them back and rolled them, all 5 times she got both white sides. He said that the day I role a black side on these dice would be the day I die, and I've still yet to role anything but a white side!  
  
Botan: That's kind to scary if you think about it, I mean if what you say is true, then you could know when you were going to die!  
  
Sora: I laugh in the face of fear, and even if I did role a black side, I would make sure to put up the best fight of my life. My mother always said that I was like a snake, wise and fierce. Now I understand why she would always say that. Snakes are proud and dignified fighters, especially cobras, most snakes run from fights, but not cobras. They spread wide their hoods and stand firm in the face of danger. And when they sense the end drawing near, they never let their hoods fall slack; they draw them as wide as possible and are always on their guard. It is then that they fight at their best and with the most ferocity, and they always go out with a bang!  
  
Ian: Are you a warrior, or a motivational speaker?  
  
Sora: I'm being serious; none of you have seen what I am capable of.  
  
Ian: Don't worry; I'm sure you're as deadly as you sound!  
  
Sora: What's that supposed to mean! Ian: Nothing, geese can't you take a joke?  
  
Sora: It depends.  
  
Ian: On what?  
  
Sora: On whether or not the jokes on me!  
  
They all got a good laugh out of that and everyone started to head off towards their respective rooms.  
  
Sora: Ripfang, bring your family to my room, you know of what we must speak of.  
  
With a silent nod the young raptor shot off to gather up his kin. A few moments later they were all gathered in Sora's room.  
  
Sora: I know Coronsoe well enough, and I know he won't fight us all alone. He will have a large army, of both men and demons. We shall have to seek out aid in our struggles.  
  
Phantom: I know what you are thinking, and I whole-heartedly agree. We could easily enough gather one of the clans, but we shall need both for this. And they are not on the best terms with one another as of now. I know they will not come to my command; they hated it when I ran off with Flamejaw. Even if I am the rightful leader, they will never follow me. But perhaps, if they new of a certain child.........  
  
Sora: Exactly! The omens always told of a great leader that would one day rise to reunite the old tribes, and forever end their feuding. Plus, Ripfang is next in line to rule anyway, and he serves as a permanent bond of the two clans.  
  
Rose: You've all overlooked one thing, his color. Ripfang's hide is jet black, and such a color has never before existed among the Shrikans until Phantom's birth. His color is extremely rare, and signifies a mixture of all of the colors. No other Shrikan besides these two has such a color. You all remember the fear that it struck in the hearts of our kind. Phantom is the biggest and fiercest Shrikan ever to have lived, but Ripfang stands now even taller than he and for Ripfang to show his face to the tribes would make them think they were seeing a ghost!  
  
Sora: Ripfang, we need you to seek out the ancient clans, and bring unity to them. Only you can accomplish this, and it's about time you stepped up to the throne anyway. Are you up for it?  
  
Ripfang: Does the eagle worship the skies?  
  
Sora: Good, now, once you find them and complete this task, I want you to bring them to my home. I know that Coronsoe will hold the final battle there, that way he will be close to all of my technology. I don't want you to go alone though, so maybe we should send you and Phantom as a double monarchy.  
  
Phantom: Absolutely not! He does not need my assistance this time, I have faith in my son's abilities and he shall not fail me.  
  
Naomi: I will go with him.  
  
All eyes turned on her.  
  
Sora: Naomi, such a trek would be too hard for you. You can't even independently regulate your body temperature.  
  
Naomi: They have labs here! Give me the operation now, and I will go with Ripfang. And if you refuse, then I shall brave the elements the best I can!  
  
Razor: She's got spunk; I like her!  
  
Sora: I can do it, but is this all right with everyone else?  
  
Everyone: Here, Here!  
  
The others filed out of the room and Sora rushed off to get her supplies for the surgery. Ripfang and Naomi stood there for a while.  
  
Ripfang: Why did you volunteer to go? It will be so dangerous.  
  
Naomi: You are always true to your word, and already I am in debt to you for freeing me from Coronsoe. It is only fair that I accompany you on this journey.  
  
Ripfang: (chuckling) If we live through this, remind me to thank you.  
  
Naomi: I shall not forget.  
  
Sora had made her way downstairs to her things and had retrieved everything she would need for the operation. As she turned to head back upstairs she walked right into Ian.  
  
Sora: OOF! Hey watch where.........oh sorry Ian I didn't see you there!  
  
Ian: Geese, what have you got there? Is that a scalpel? You're not going to try and murder me in my sleep or anything are you?  
  
Sora: Now what good would that do me?  
  
Ian: Then what's it for? Sora: Naomi.  
  
Ian: WHAT!?! Now Sora what did she ever do to you?  
  
Sora: Nothing, I'm just going to give her that genetic operation that I was talking about.  
  
Ian: Why?  
  
Sora: Because she and Ripfang are going to go out and recruit some help for when it comes time for the final showdown with Coronsoe.  
  
Ian: Oh, say, it's not going to be dangerous for her is it?  
  
Sora: What the operation or the trip?  
  
Ian: The trip  
  
Sora: I will be honest with you, there is a good chance that neither one of them will come back alive, but this they already know, and they have readily volunteered for the job.  
  
Ian: Just tell Ripfang to keep an eye on her,  
  
Ripfang: Why don't you tell him yourself?  
  
Ian jumped into the air; he hadn't noticed the great lizard sneak up behind him. Ripfang stood in the shaft of moonlight that came through one of the windows, and for a moment Sora had to inwardly admit to herself that he was quite a magnificent sight indeed. He now was at least 2 inches taller than his father, and his lean, muscular figure was breathtaking, not to mention handsome (well, as far as Shrikans go anyway!)  
  
Ian: Hey, good luck to you guys, and be careful.  
  
Ripfang only nodded sagely and winked roguishly at Sora.  
  
Ripfang: I'll leave you two alone for a bit; see you tomorrow. I can't wait to see how Naomi's surgery turns out.  
  
Sora: I have no idea what you're talking about! Why would I need to be left alone with Ian?  
  
Sora continued to shout after him, but he just ignored her. Ian then placed his hand on her shoulder and spun her around.  
  
Ian: I think for once that little guy has actually spoken a few words of wisdom!  
  
Sora: Hey, But she was cut off with a quick kiss. Sora then pulled away to go meet Naomi in the lab.  
  
Sora: Sorry, um, got to go, um, uh, see you later!  
  
Ian: (chuckling) Hah, fine, don't be up too late.  
  
Well readers, what do you think about those dice? I personally can't wait until you all find out about the new and improved Naomi. I know what I want her to look like, but if any of you would like to make some suggestions, I'd be happy to consider them and give you credit for the idea! Oh, and does anyone have any requests for the coming chapters, like who should I kill off, who should fall in love, who needs to be betrayed etc. Can't wait to hear from you all! I'm also going to be starting another fic soon; it's going to be called American Woman. Wait till I get it started, boy is it gonna be great! 


	17. A New Journey

Wow, it's been a while since I updated this fic. Sorry about the wait guys!!! I had to go update my other two fics though, and if you haven't read them then I suggest that you do (because they're really good too!)!!! I've recently updated my bio too, so it's all good! I hope you guys like the way this story is going, and if you guys are thinking that this is going to have one of those classic fairy tale endings.........well then you are all in for a big surprise, because this ending is going to be more twisted than, than, than a TWIZZLER! But don't worry; I've still got like 4 more chapters before the end. Constructive criticism is welcome, as always, and any suggestions on how to make the fic better, no matter how crazy, I will consider, but be for warned, flame at your own risk, cause I might just get mad and discontinue the story!!! GOTCHA!! You guys know even if you all stopped reviewing I would keep righting this fic, but it just wouldn't be the same without those wonderful words I get in return!  
  
Chapter 17,  
A New Journey  
  
Sora had taken Naomi to one of the labs at the Spirit Detective agency and had started the operation. She was busy until about 3:00 AM in the morning, but as far as she was concerned it was worth it, for the surgery had been a success. Naomi was now fit and ready for anything. But she was not to be awakened until the next day, that way she would have some time to rest and recuperate. At about 10:00 AM though, she woke up with a start and ran over to a mirror in the lab room.  
  
Naomi: This cannot be me,  
  
Sora: (quietly coming in and shutting the door behind her) Do you like what you see?  
  
Naomi: Words can not express my joy! Ah!  
  
Sora: What's wrong?  
  
Naomi: I, I spoke the English words!  
  
Sora: Yes, yes, I fixed that too, now you can speak three languages.  
  
Naomi: But how did you do it?  
  
Sora: That is something the world will never know. Come, your friends are waiting to see you.  
  
And with that Sora led the young Shrikan off to the main lobby. Everyone gasped as she came around the corner, for they hadn't thought the surgery would alter her looks so greatly. Still as colorful and pretty as she had been, she now sported a set of large, venomous fangs (inside her mouth) that overlapped her lower jaw (like a saber tooth tiger's teeth). Besides that there were now razor sharp diamond edges on all of her claws. These jewels had been sharpened with lasers and could cut through almost any earthly substance. They also grew and sharpened like her regular claws, so if she ever snapped one off, or managed to crack her claws, a new diamond coat would re-grow along with the new claw! There were also very delicate, almost invisible, feather like hairs all over her body, and when she flexed them they coated her body in a sparkling gold mist.  
  
Botan: What's that powdery stuff?  
  
Sora: Those would be fire resistant spores; they absorb heat and will deflect all flames of any kind. Oh and Naomi, you must make sure to completely rinse your body with water after using those spores because if you don't then they will absorb so much heat that if they rubbed off onto a plant or something it would start a fire.  
  
Naomi: Gotcha!  
  
Kaoru: She can speak English!  
  
Sora: Yes she can.  
  
Ian: Wow this is so great! We can still pet and hug Naomi though without getting that stuff on us right?  
  
Sora: Yes.  
  
Ian: Ok good!  
  
Ripfang: If I may interrupt this moment I am sorry to say that, as long as Naomi is still up for it, she and I must leave at once if we are to reach our destination and accomplish our mission in time.  
  
Kurama: What mission?  
  
Sora: The mission I have sent them on is to gather more troops for our final struggle against Coronsoe. That is all you need to know for now.  
  
Ripfang: We'll be seeing you.  
  
Sora: (hugging him as they headed for the portal door) Keehasha nuhamoray. (Good luck and God speed.)  
  
Ripfang then turned to Razor, his only brother and true friend.  
  
Ripfang: (making a fist and clacking it together with Razor's in their secret handshake) Garoomoo kaypaka, (Live long,)  
  
Razor: Garoomoo freellan, (Live proud,)  
  
Ripfang: Nara koo tat shaa, (Fight to the death,)  
  
Razor: Anarn kraf shoo duoklas por carn! (And take your enemies with you!)  
  
Ripfang: We shall meet up with you later!  
  
Naomi: And we shall be victorious!  
  
Sora: I hope you speak the truth, (then muttering under her breath) for all of our sakes.  
  
After the two warriors departed Sora and the others went to their own portal and got ready to leave for the Dark Tournament Stadium. Sora knew that they only had 2 more trials after this, and the final one would end everything.  
  
Sano: Hey Sora, what's wrong, you seem dazed.  
  
Sora: Nothing, I was just thinking.  
  
Kuwabara: What about?  
  
Sora: How far are all of you willing to go to get this guy?  
  
Yusuke: What'cha mean?  
  
Sora: All I'm saying is that this could very well be the last assignment you go on, or any of us go on, you guys have no idea how strong Coronsoe really is. He hides among his minions until he finally is forced to fight, then he explodes with power, and wipes out everything. I should know, I think I'm the only one to ever have survived his wrath.  
  
Kenshin: Well then we shall just have to try and change that then won't we Miss Sora?  
  
Sora: It still won't matter, even if I had the pleasure of defeating him, it still wouldn't bring my family.........my husband or.........my son back to me.  
  
Keiko: That's true, it won't bring them back, but at least it will prevent other women from sharing your same pain.  
  
Sora: You speak with the wisdom of one 10 times your age. I'm glad I have friends like you guys!  
  
And with that she pulled them all into one big, anime style, group hug! Even Hiei (I know this is OOC) was caught off surprise, (A/N: NO not him! Hiei's like mister ice cube! Except around Yukina etc! But we still love him right?) and reeled into Sora's group hug.  
  
Hiei: Too.........much.........love, choking, LET ME GO!  
  
So what did everyone think? I know it's too short, and I haven't been very faithful with my updates lately, but please bear with me. Someone just flamed my newest fic, AW, and boy is my BLOOD BOILING!!!! I'm like a rattle snake with a bad tooth ache!! The adrenaline is flowing and whoever flamed me is in for the biggest wave of shock ever!!! Whoever you are, you were even too cowardly to leave your pen name behind so I could discuss this with you like a mature author! Well, I'll have you know that I shall not discontinue my new fic and for goodness sake it's only the first chapter!! It's going to get better so give it a chance! Well, (author smoothes her now very disheveled hair as she begins to calmly get herself under control) now that you all have gotten a small taste of how I can be when I'm angry, and I must warn you that on a scale of 1 to 10 that was a level .5 rebuttal, I hope you will all give me some nice reviews. I really like all of the input that I receive from you guys, and hope to get some more very soon!! 


	18. Flesh and Blood

OMG! I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long awaited update, school is sooo much work! But here's another chapter, and it's going to be a good one too! I hope you all enjoy this; I've missed all of my faithful reviewers so much!  
  
Chapter 18,  
  
Flesh and Blood  
  
Sora and the others had arrived at the old Dark Tournament Stadium, but Razor was having second thoughts on Ripfang's journey.  
  
Razor: Why couldn't I go with him!?! GRRRRARRRRR, it's not fair, we have no idea what kind of danger he could be in, there could be traps, or bandits, or pop guises!  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Razor: Hey, you never know, I hope you gave him some extra brains Sora because he may be in some serious trouble!  
  
Flamejaw: (muttering under her breath, and shooting Phantom a nervous glance) It's not any of those I'm worried about,  
  
Razor: What was that?  
  
His mother gave him a gentle smile, and figured it would do no harm in telling him the truth.  
  
Flamejaw: It's not any of those things that worry me, you see I'm worried about your brother.  
  
Razor: Well, DUH! I am too!  
  
Flamejaw: No, no you don't understand, (she sighed) you and Ripfang and Rose aren't the only children we ever had.  
  
Everyone: WHAT!  
  
Sora: Wait, a minute, I never even knew this!  
  
Flamejaw: Well, we had one more child, he was our oldest, but never would go where anyone could see him; he was always power hungry, and lusted for control over our two clans. Well, once he was old enough, he ran off and vowed that he would prove the omens wrong and that he would be the ruler. I'm not sure whether he ever succeeded, we never heard from him again after that. He was a bright turquoise green in color, and he never knew that you or any of your siblings ever existed. He always feared Phantom though, I'm not sure why. Anyway, the whole reason our tribe's hate each other in the first place is because of a terrible accident. Phantom's father, who was also black, was out hunting one day, and supposedly they spotted a small animal leaping through their territory. There had been a food shortage and so, driven by hunger, he ran it down and pounced upon it, snapping its neck in one swift slash. Only then did he realize his mistake, he had slain on of the royal children of my tribe! Ever since then my tribe has hated Phantom's for their causing the death of an innocent babe, and Phantom's tribe blames us for letting the child wander into their territory. We have always hoped that the animosity would dissipate, but it doesn't seem possible.  
  
Razor: Will Ripfang be able to take on this older brother!?!  
  
Flamejaw: (she looked away) I.........we don't know,  
  
Razor: WHAT!?! Of course he can! He's Ripfang he has to beat him!  
  
Phantom: Chirrontor is a mighty warrior, and he will not give up easily, but he is a coward, so I have hope that Ripfang will do well. Either way though, he's still going to be up against his own flesh and blood!  
  
Ripfang and Naomi had made their way up into a small range of mountains where they would spend the first night. Rain had begun to pour on them and so they quickly found a small cave to hide in.  
  
Ripfang: You go in first; I need to stay in front so that should anyone pass by they will only see a black cave.  
  
Naomi: But you will get wet if you sit in front, the cave isn't big enough to keep us both dry, let me sit out, you're the one who has to do the fighting for these tribes of yours!  
  
Ripfang: Nonsense! I'll be fine; I've been in worst weather than this and haven't ever caught a thing!  
  
Naomi: Oh Ripfang, I don't want you to catch cold!  
  
Ripfang: Don't worry I'll be fine!  
  
With that she finally submitted and retreated into the shallow cave. Ripfang sat in front and she lay down behind him. Slumber had crept into both their eyes, and began to weigh their eyelids down. Naomi watched as Ripfang slowly lay down and drifted off to sleep. Slowly, she snuggled up against him and placed her head gently on top of the side of his neck. They both got a little wet, but their combined warmth was enough to keep them both in good health.  
  
Well, I know it's short, but I didn't have much time so I promise the next chappy will be longer!!! 


	19. Relations

Well, I'm back with Chp.19, and this fic is coming to a close. OMG!! I had like three pages of this written and then I lost them all, so I'm trying to rewrite this as best I can. Wish me luck, just a few more chapters! Oh and by the way, who are all of your favorite characters, I need to know because I'm nearing the end and I'm itching to kill some people off. I know who I want dead, but is there anyone special I should consider keeping, think carefully, because the ending, as of now is going to be one of the most twisted, unreal ending s ever! You won't believe who I kill, oh, and if you want to experience the shock of this ending to its fullest, then I suggest you try and get as attached to these characters as possible.  
  
Chapter 19,  
Relations  
  
Sora's bird, Skavah, a white eagle, with an 11 foot wing span and golden eyes that burned like molten lava, woke everyone up the next morning. She had been sharing a tent with the Shrikans, and when a slight rustling of the tent flap awoke her, she realized that Razor had disappeared!! She cried out and swooped down onto the ground, spying a small shred of paper with her keen eyes. It was in Razor's writing and all it said was GTGR.  
The others hurried over and looked at the small scrap of a note.  
  
Kenshin: What do you think it means?  
  
Phantom: Come now! Tell me you know what that stands for! It's easy,  
  
Sora: G,T,G,R.........Gone to get Ripfang!!!  
  
Phantom: Exactly!  
  
Flashback  
  
That previous night as the others lay asleep, Razor pondered, in great frustration whether he had done well by letting Ripfang go off on his own. I killed him to know that he couldn't help his only brother, well, his only one as far as he cared. They had done everything together, since the day he was born, and now, at one of the most crucial points in their lives, they were apart.  
  
Razor: Should I go after them? But what would the others think? They would think I had betrayed them, or turned coward! But I must go after my brother, he needs me, I can feel it! I will open the portal myself, and catch up to Ripfang, and then we will conquer the clans together!  
  
His decision having been made, he scrawled out a quick note and left as if the devil himself were snapping at his hindquarters.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Ok. Now that you all know what happened, on with the story!  
  
Coronsoe must have been ready to strike, because his modified raven bird had begun to circle over their heads. This bird was big, bigger than Skavah, but his ungainly size made his movements lethargic, even though he was in flight. His turns were slow and he seemed to sneer down at everyone. Skavah felt the rage boil up inside her; she hated Coronsoe just as deeply as Sora, if that was possible, because it was her mother that Coronsoe had ordered Sora's aunt Rose to kill. She was determined to prove herself and defy Coronsoe, and she knew just how to do it!  
  
She sprung into the air, hurtling up after the offish bird, the others staring puzzled after her.  
  
Sora: Skavah, where are you, wait, what am I saying, she can't hear me.  
  
Coronsoe's bird saw Skavah coming at the last second, but no amount of time would have saved him from the blow she dealt him. He attempted to swerve out of her range, but managed nothing more than a slight flick of his wing before Skavah's outstretched talons connected with his neck. He cawed out in pain, but was cut short as the blow snapped his neck, killing him instantly. The limp form dropped and Skavah dove after it, snaring it in her talons and lifting it into the air again with a bit of effort.  
  
Skavah: You see Coronsoe, you see, I am not afraid of you, none of us are! And it would make me all the sadder if this bird had been you, because then I could not have allowed myself the satisfaction of killing you for it would have deprived Sora of the same thrill. You will be her prey, as your bird is mine!  
  
And with a final deafening shriek, Skavah reached down and tore the bird's head from his lifeless body. After this brutal act was complete, she dropped both parcels at Coronsoe's feet; he stood in a stupor for a second before he realized what had just happened. Then he began to laugh, that spine wrenching, insane, cackle of a laugh.  
  
Coronsoe: Well, for a little bird, you sure do have a lot of spirit! But do not gloat over your glory for long, for you have all committed the biggest blunder of your lives. Somehow I thought you would be smarter than this, after all of these years anyway, yet you have innocently walked into my trap, like little mice trying to steal some cheese!  
  
Yahiko: Dude, what are you talking about? We just followed your instructions like you said to.  
  
Coronsoe: Exactly, and now, you will watch as your precious little human world falls before your eyes, while you are all stuck here!  
  
Everyone: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Coronsoe: Yes, yes, I know, I'm sooooo evil, well guess what? I win! You won't even make it to the final challenge I had laid out for you because you will all perish here. My guards will not let you pass without the fight of your lives, and even if you do get by them, your ends shall come quickly once you attempt to take on my precious monster, who is about to begin the execution of your world!  
  
Sora: You have no monsters! Your genetic research was flawed and useless! There's no way that you could have constructed your own monster!  
  
Coronsoe: My technology was flawed, my dear, but not yours. I managed to get your aunt to steal enough information for me so that I could get this far.  
  
With that Coronsoe motioned to one of his little minions to pull up a screen so that everyone could see what kind of damage was being done to their present human world. There stood the beast, 3 stories tall and 150 feet long. It was a hideous, unnatural creature, with the hind legs and long body of a dragon, eagle's wings, a cat's tail, and the head of a fearsome dog. The great wings each bore one serrated claw, like that of a bat, these claws took the places of front legs. The creature lumbered through the large city, screeching and snarling as it smashed through sky scrapers, leveled houses, and devoured any living thing it could reach.  
  
Yusuke: We've got to do something!  
  
Hiei: No kidding.  
  
Kuwabara: Shut up and think shorty!  
  
Hiei: How can any of us think when we've got you polluting our air supply?  
  
Kenshin: I doubt that this is a good time for arguments that I do.  
  
Ian: He's right, we need a way out of here, and I doubt that we'll be able to just smash our way through.  
  
Sora: The monster doesn't look so bad, my demon form is twice as long as he is, but I doubt that I'd have enough room to even move around in that city.  
  
Kaoru: We can worry about that when we get there, but right now, we need to get out of here!  
  
They looked at their options, which were incredibly slim. They either were going to need to barrel their way through, or acquire some kind of assistance from outside.  
  
Sora: (turning to Skavah) Hey, I need you to do me a favor. Coronsoe is gone, so he won't know that you've left.  
  
There's a small crack in the ceiling, you can probably fit through it with a little effort, I need you to go and find Ripfang and the others. Tell them to get here as quick as they can.  
  
Skavah: You'll never know I was even gone.  
  
And with that she shot off, wafting up towards the ceiling, where she managed to work her way through the crevice, leaving a single white feather behind.  
  
ANYWAYYYYYYYYY..........  
  
By now Ripfang and Naomi had awoken from their damp slumber. The rain had slackened, but was still slightly coming down.  
  
Ripfang: We should be there soon. I can remember the old stories my parents used to tell me. Supposedly these lands were once a peaceful, plentiful haven, where our families would go to have and raise their young. But after the two tribes started to fight with each other everything dried up and withered away. Now they have resorted to fighting and killing amongst one another for survival. They are very fierce creatures, we all are, but they were not raised with the same kindness that we were. Still, I have often wondered what it would be like to meet them, and what kind of hidden behavioral traits their presence might bring out in me.  
  
Naomi: Well, I just hope they aren't too hostile.  
  
Ripfang: Well, I wouldn't get your hopes up, they don't take kindly to strangers, and I might not be the greatest thing that ever happened to them, personally, I think you may see a whole new side to my personality once we meet them, because I don't think any amount of kindness will make them listen to me. As far as they're concerned, until the omens come true, rain will never fall on these lands again, nor will peace ever reign. They abide only by the laws of nature, survival of the fittest, that's their motto.  
  
Naomi: Oh, well, we can always hope for a warm welcome can't we?  
  
Ripfang: Yeah, but I assure you, there could be no falser hope.  
  
Naomi: It's hope all the same though.  
  
With these few words having being said, the two dog-trotted off towards what Ripfang thought was the land of his origin. They had traveled rapidly over several miles, when a familiar smell ensnared Ripfang's attention.  
  
Naomi: What is it?  
  
Ripfang: We're close, come on!  
  
The two quickened their pace until they were nothing more than wavering shadows that raced over the earth, not disturbing a single blade of grass, or even the tiniest particle of dirt. They came to a small cliff, and slowly crept to its edge, peering down onto the scene below. There they were, hundreds and hundreds of bloodthirsty beasts, milling about like a sea of restless barracuda, quarreling over a shred of fish.  
  
Ripfang: Well, isn't this a lovely family portrait.  
  
Naomi: Both tribes are here already, but they don't look like they are mixing too well.  
  
Ripfang: What did you expect?  
  
Naomi: Oh, please, you don't have to rub it in. Oh wait, look, one of them has stood against the fighting.  
  
And indeed, one of them had stepped forward, it was Chirrontor. The giant sea green animal was almost equivalent to Ripfang in size and body structure, but his eyes were a dead giveaway to his true personality. Opposite from Ripfang's fiery gold eyes, Chirrontor's were a dull, lifeless red. There was not an inch of emotion, courage, or anything for that matter in them, they almost seemed nothing more than poorly polished glass orbs. Chirrontor had great frills on the sides of his neck that could extend and flatten at his command, but they were serrated on the edges, which made them deadly close range weapons. His tail also had a small, spiky, boney ball at the end which he rather liked to use as a club. The most deadly characteristic he possessed though, were his oversized claws on both his hands and feet, these handy weapons were jagged on all sides, but the jags were all pointed backwards. This way, whenever they went in, they stayed there, unless wrenched free by their owner.  
  
Chirrontor wasted no time in dealing out swift blows to those around him, as several of his loyal followers spread throughout the crowd, commanding a fearful silence in the din. Both tribes fell into a deafening silence as they stood and looked on in bewilderment at their tormenter. Neither tribe would even so much as issue the slightest hiss in his presence for fear of being set upon by his followers. It was obvious that whatever power this Shrikan had over the others, he had gained it through fear and terror.  
  
Naomi: Ripfang, have you ever seen that male before? He, he looks so much like you.  
  
Ripfang: I have no idea who he is, but, you're right, he does look like me. Do you think we could be related?  
  
Naomi: Do not say such things! How could you be related to such a horrific creature?  
  
Ripfang: It's a small world, you never know.  
  
Well my faithful readers, this was a longer chapter, and I think I 'm finally making a comeback with these updates! School is almost over!! So I will soon be able to increase my quantity and quality of chapter output!! Wish me luck! 


	20. Is Blood Thicker Than Water?

Well, well, well, here I am again, updating my wonderful fic for all of my faithful and intelligent readers. You know what, I realized something the other day, and it's that this fic is, sadly enough, will soon be coming to a close. But the main idea was that, this story was made entirely possible by all of you, my wonderful reviewers! Even though I may have continued to write this even if it hadn't been read at all, the fact that it received so many reviews just amazed me. For my first ever fic I am proud to be able to stand here today and say that it was actually read by someone. And for those of you who have reviewed, and had their stories reviewed by me, I hope you all know that I will pass your names on to other eager readers; after all, it is the best way, I have found, to show my true gratitude and respect to all of you. But again, I must ask, who are your favorite characters? These facts I must know, because they may drastically affect the end of this story. Oh, and I need you all to take a vote, should I just write this story to the end and leave it that way, or should I give you two different endings so that you can choose one? It would be very difficult on the sequel though if I did 2 endings, so I may just stick with one. Oh well, this fic will most likely make it to about 24 chapters give or take a few.  
  
Chapter 20,  
Is Blood Thicker Than Water?  
  
Chirrontor stood before his beaten assembly.  
  
Chirrontor: My dear followers, over the past few nights I have begun to sense a change in the wind. We have fought and quarreled for centuries over deaths that no longer hold any meaning. Today, I will come forward and take what is rightfully mine! Today, I will take the crown, and unite our two families as my father and mother will have wished. I have told you all of their tragic deaths, and of their last wishes, for their only son, the last bond between these tribes to unite them once again!  
  
A great deal of murmuring swept through the crowd, some emitted grumbles of anger, while others yipped with joy at the thought of peace. Yet one brave young soul dared speak her mind. She couldn't have been more than 5 years younger than Ripfang, and she was a deep purple, with shimmering streaks of gold that lay like water over her scales. Her eyes were a pale grey, but burned with independence. She was a delicate creature; with nothing more than a row of dorsal fin shaped spikes that ran down her back, and hard armory scales that covered her throat, chest, and underbelly. She did, however possess the power to inject small blasts of lightning from her teeth into whatever she latched onto, and her nose was adorned with a single backwards curving horn, like that of a rhinoceros's. Yet she stepped boldly towards Chirrontor and stood before him, hissing out her words which were slathered with venom and vicious contempt!  
  
Young Shrikan: But what of the omens! Why should we trust one who oppresses and beats us, who steals, and lies to his own kind? You are no leader, your father was thirty times the leader you'll ever be, and the way you act, I don't even see who you could be related to him! You're a useless, lying, cowardly bag of scum, and I would rather die than allow myself, or any of my family to fall under your command!  
  
Chirrontor couldn't believe it, here he had all of this power and yet one foolish little brat was going to stand against him. He was entirely dazed and stupefied at her audacity. Then she turned to the others and continued her speech, despite the deploring stares she received from her loved ones, who desperately wanted her to curb her tongue before she got herself into any more trouble.  
  
Young Shrikan: We will wait, until the Shadow Lord returns to us, and until then we shall do our best to achieve our own peace, but for now, stand together, and destroy this evil which has rooted itself into our lives..........long live the Shadow L......  
  
Her cries were cut short as the wicked Chirrontor recovered from his dazed state, and dealt her a blow to the side of her face that sent her crashing to the ground and reeling over the hard stones and dirt.  
  
He stood, panting with rage at her insolence, and as he moved in for the kill, her family watched helplessly, for fear of loosing their own lives. She lay still; ready to take the blow with all of the dignity she could muster, too weak to fight against his brute strength.  
  
Chirrontor: You see everyone; she has disobeyed the first law of our tribes, NEVER DISRESPECT YOUR LEADER!!!! And for her rudeness, I shall make an example of her, and let this be a lesson to all of you, never doubt my word!  
  
Young Shrikan: (she fixed him with one last glare, a glare that wrenched through him and would have halted even the mightiest force of nature) Long......live......the Shadow......Lord!  
  
And with that she shut her eyes and readied herself for the blow, but it did not come. Thunder galloped overhead, as lightning lances goaded it on to greater blunder, an icy wind pierced the air as a heart stopping battle cry split the noise, drawing everyone's gaze to the cliff where Ripfang had perched.  
  
Ripfang: BLOOOOOOOOOOD WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!!  
  
He snarled as he launched into the air and bounded down the cliff side, skidding to a stop before Chirrontor, his shadowy, purpley black aura danced around him as hellish flames danced behind his blood colored eyes and slitted black pupils!  
  
Everyone shuddered and gasped in both terror and awe at the sight before them.  
  
Random Shrikan: Look, it's Phantom, come back from the dead to haunt us all!  
  
Chirrontor: (shrinking back in fear at the towering figure) No, no father, you......you're dead, you can't be Phantom, you......  
  
Young Shrikan: (staggering to her feet) You......you've returned, you've come back to us!  
  
Ripfang: No, no, it's not Phantom; I'm Ripfang......his son.  
  
Young Shrikan: Then the omens.......they've come true, and you have come back to save us all!  
  
Chirrontor: (realizing who Ripfang really was, a wide, sinister grin spread across his features) Ahhhhhhhhh, so you are the little brother I never knew. Well, isn't this a lovely surprise, and after all of these years too, we finally meet.  
  
Ripfang: What are you talking about? I am no relative of yours!  
  
Chirrontor: Oh, quite the contrary my young fellow, I can see mommy and daddy haven't been totally honest with you! They wanted to hide the truth from their precious son, he didn't need to associate with his big bad brother.  
  
Ripfang: I know not of what you speak, but your cruelty will end now!  
  
Chirrontor: But don't you want to know all of the little secrets, the fact that you've got an older brother should be enough to shock you! You see, I was the first born, and according to the omens, it was the first born who was to become leader, however I didn't fit the character or color description, so in an angry huff I left before you were born and never came back. You were supposed to be the "special one", the "great savior" of our tribes! Well, I may have lied about the deaths of our parents, but I won't give up my leadership without a fight, so are you going to back down and leave. Or must I litter the ground with your bones?  
  
Ripfang: I refuse to let you doom these innocents to a cursed fate!  
  
With a savage snarl, Chirrontor leapt for his throat, but was rewarded with nothing but air as Ripfang threw himself to the ground and brought his head up, right into Chirrontor's gut, and tossed him over onto the ground.  
  
Chirrontor: You may think you're so good, but how many of us can you take?  
  
Nine other traitorous Shrikans leapt to Chirrontor's aid, besieging Ripfang with a flurry of teeth and claws. But Naomi saw her chance, and she leapt into the fray, dealing out ferocious blows to her enemies, and tearing into any flesh that came within her reach. Ripfang whipped his maces around and brought them crashing into the carcasses of his foes, and the little female Shrikan even leapt into the fight. Chirrontor urged his cronies on, and got a few more to join the mess on his side. He sat back and watched with satisfaction as Ripfang was rendered helpless once Naomi was taken from him and held hostage at Chirrontor's orders. She was brought to him and wrestled into submission as Chirrontor placed a claw at her throat.  
  
Ripfang: Let her go, she has nothing to do with this!  
  
Chirrontor: Oh I think she does, you see she took your part in this and will now share in your grief. So either surrender or she dies.  
  
He began to chuckle to himself, thoroughly pleased at his success. But it was short lived, a flash of silver flew through the air, clothes lining Chirrontor and freeing Naomi.  
  
Ripfang: (yipping in joy) Razor! You came after us!  
  
Razor: What, did you think I was going to let you have all the fun? Besides look at this fine mess you've gotten yourself into, I leave you alone for a day, and look what happens!  
  
Ripfang: Well, your timing couldn't have been better! Let's do this thang, Whoop Ass all around!  
  
Razor: Woooooooooohooooooooooooooooo!  
  
The fight resumed and had now become a sort of spectacle for the other Shrikans. They watched and rooted for their favorites, eagerly awaiting the outcome.  
  
Ripfang chased Chirrontor down and halted any further escape.  
  
Ripfang: You're mine! Come to me "dear brother" we have "sooooo" much to catch up on!  
  
Chirrontor: I will smash your puny head in!  
  
They locked in a death struggle, writhing and twisting over fallen bodies and muddy terrain, claws taking any foothold, jaws ripping any available flesh!  
  
Finally, Ripfang got to his feet and lunged for his brother's throat, he almost made it, and would have ended it all, but something happened then, at that exact second, a burning sensation tore through his leg, causing him to falter and crumble onto the ground, sliding to a stop. Ripfang staggered to his feet, his own silvery blood streaming from the open wound in his leg.  
  
Ripfang: Wh...what was that?  
  
Chirrontor: (smoke wafting from his mouth) You didn't honestly think that I hadn't inherited anything from our "dear" mother now did you? I mean, her name is Flamejaw after all.  
  
Ripfang: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, speak of MY mother again and I'll show them the colors of your innards!  
  
Chirrontor: Oooooooooooo, scary, but the time for talk has passed, now is the time for battle!  
  
Ripfang and his long lost brother circled one another, clashing every few steps, exchanging blow for blow, they appeared so evenly matched! Razor and Naomi, along with the other young female Shrikan, who was named Meehara, stood by and watched.  
  
Naomi: Oh, shouldn't we help him!?! What if he gets hurt!  
  
Razor: No, not even I can go to his aid this time, this is Rip's fight, and he needs to do it on his own.  
  
Ripfang had really begun to feel the effects of his wound; it burned and oozed silvery blood and puss. His movements had begun to slow as he lost more blood, and he stumbled slightly with each step he took. Chirrontor was on the offensive and he was taking advantage of every mistake Ripfang made. Finally he ducked to the ground, soaking his claws in the gritty, rain washed sand before lunging at Ripfang and burying his dirty claws in the open wound on Ripfang's leg.  
  
Ripfang: RAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Ripfang roared and staggered a step forward before collapsing onto the ground in agony.  
  
Chirrontor: Hahahahahahaha, who's the great leader now, looks to me like you've lost this fight. But don't worry, I'll take good care of your sweet family and little sweet heart! She would make a lovely wife, don't you agree?  
  
Ripfang: NO!!  
  
Chirrontor had made the mistake of standing over Ripfang, and so as Ripfang shot to his feet, his head thudded into Chirrontor's gut, knocking the tormentor backwards. Ripfang leapt upon his brother, chomping and snapping at the brute's throat. Ripfang was back on his feet, and making a come back. A smile crept over Razor's face, his brother was back in action! But Chirrontor was not a fair fighter.  
  
He flicked his tail in a strange manner that Ripfang, in the heat of battle, had failed to notice, however Razor didn't miss a thing. He saw one of Chirrontor's last henchmen creep up into the tree above Ripfang. Razor shouted to his brother, but Ripfang did not hear. The large rock fell, coming down hard on the Shrikan's right shoulder. Ripfang reeled in pain and fell onto the ground again. Now his two enemies had surrounded him, one knocked him out from behind, the other, Chirrontor, began to charge him.  
  
Razor: Now I need to step in!  
  
He raced to his brother's aid, coming in front of him, just in time to block Chirrontor's attack, but he had forgotten that there was another behind him. His evil brother was thrown back by the blow he had dealt him, but as he looked up, a smile crawled over his split and bleeding lips. Razor's face was frozen in shocked agony as he looked down at the sharp wooden stave that had run him through from behind, and his body slumped forward onto the ground, a misty glaze flowing over his dulled eyes, as they began to close forever the last time.  
  
Ripfang had awoken just in time to see the Shrikan that had been behind him impale his brother with the small branch from the tree, and he became enraged, yet at the same time he couldn't believe what was happening to be true. Springing to his feet, he whirled on the unsuspecting brute, decapitating him in one swift slash with the axe blade shaped bones on the outside of his forearms. Naomi gasped in horror at the brutality and callousness that Ripfang was showing, and she could no longer bear to watch the fight, and had to flee somewhere secluded to dispose of the vomit rising in her throat. But a fearful curiosity for her friend's safety lured her back to watch the fight to its very end. Ripfang bent over his rapidly fading brother, tears, for the first time, and certainly not the last, (hint hint) coursed down his face.  
  
Razor: Tell Mum, an Dad that I'm sorry for running off and leaving them, an tell them that I love em...  
  
Ripfang: Why, why would you say such things, you will tell them yourself! Just wait till I'm done here and we can take you home, you can rest and get better, and soon we can all go back to our normal lives!  
  
Razor: Hah, don't talk rubbish; you know I won't be here but for a few more brief seconds. I want you to promise me you'll take care of this traitor, alright? And I want you to take good care o that girl o yers. Make sure you watch after our sis, ok, you don't let her stray too far from ya, cause she's a bundle o trouble. An you had better not loose this fight, cause otherwise yer in fer a rude awakening when we meet again on the other side if'n ya do!  
  
Ripfang: Yeah, you can count on it, but you have to hang in here, just for a little longer, an you'll be fine.  
  
Razor: Let me be, come on, let's do this...just one last time...  
  
Ripfang knew of what he spoke, and they raised their fists and clacked them together, reciting, for the last time, the words which had always cheered them before battle.  
  
Ripfang: Live long,  
  
Razor: Live proud,  
  
Ripfang: Fight to the death,  
  
Razor: And...and take your enemies......with you.  
  
With a final shuddering breath he fell back, doomed to sleep for all eternity.  
  
Then Ripfang closed his eyes, breathing deeply, he sensed Chirrontor moving close behind him. Ripfang actually seemed in meditation for a moment. He collected what few thoughts he had at that time, and destroyed them, emptying his mind, and allowing nothing but the pure, insatiable lust to kill flood over him. He gave in to every last one of his most primitive instincts, the chief one being, kill or be killed. Ripfang was dead now; the old Ripfang had left him. He, he was no longer any humane creature, bound by neither reason nor feeling. He felt no pain, no emotion, no mercy! This was now a furious beast, filled with an endless lust for his enemy's blood. He could envision Chirrontor in his mind, and he could envision himself. No longer was he Ripfang, he was truly the Shadow Lord! The power of the Earth itself seemed to flood through him, and he rose, slowly turning to face his prey.  
  
Chirrontor took but one look into his brother's eyes and felt as though something inside him had shattered, he was thoroughly afraid.  
  
Chirrontor: (shrinking away from his assailant) Who......no, what are you!?!?!  
  
Ripfang: (combusting into silvery flames) Your executioner!  
  
Everyone, especially Naomi, was filled with a terrifying awe at this horrific feat of power and hatred. Chirrontor stumbled over his own feet, he was trying to back away so fast.  
  
Chirrontor: Now...good brother, what is all of this about? Do you not know me? I am your kin, your flesh and blood!  
  
Ripfang: No, sadly enough you are my parents' flesh and blood.  
  
Chirrontor: But, you wouldn't kill your own brother, would you? After all, (he began to break into fitful hysterics, emitting nervous sobs every few words) is blood not thicker than water?  
  
Ripfang: I don't know, you tell me, after all, you did help kill your own brother, what would be so wrong about me doing it to you. You should have acted more appropriately, because you should know by now that little brothers tend to behave similarly to their bigger ones!  
  
Chirrontor: No, no please! Mercy, meeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrccccccccccccyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
  
Ripfang: (his voice rising to an uncontrollable roar) MERCY! YOU HELP TO KILL MY INNOCENT BROTHER, AND MISTREAT OUR FAMILIES, AND YET YOU WILL LAY HERE AND BEG ME FOR MERCY! I WILL NOT HEAR ANOTHER WORD OF IT! YOUR DEATH EILL BE SLOW AND AGONIZING, IN REPENTANCE FOR EVERY CRUEL DEED YOU EVER COMMITTED!  
  
With that, Ripfang raised his fist for a harsh blow, and brought it crashing down, but halted it just in time as his beloved Naomi appeared before him.  
  
Ripfang: MOVE NOW!! HE WILL NOT SLIP AWAY FROM MY WRATH THIS TIME!  
  
Naomi: You know not of what you speak, please, Ripfang, come back, what has happened to you? I know you are not truly like this,  
  
And she thrust her head beneath his chin and nuzzled against him, the white, silvery flames gliding smoothly over her, feeding off of the spores on the outside of her body, and joining the two in a fiery aura. It was then that the rain began to fall, and caused the fire to die, washing away the blood, the anger, and hatred.  
  
Naomi: (shutting her eyes tight and pressing against Ripfang's body) No more killing, no more sadness, you've won, just leave him, blood is thicker than water, but love is purer than anything, you must see this Ripfang. Come back to me, just come back.  
  
Her words tamed the savage beast and he began to relax, each muscle unwinding, as all of the adrenaline and fury quieted within his ravaged heart. The old Ripfang began to reemerge, and he wrapped his arms about her once before turning to his groveling brother.  
  
Ripfang: You will not leave my sight, and I will tear your head off should you make one wrong move! Razor will rest here, in the land of our fathers for his eternal sleep, and may this be a sign to all of you, that fear is a word, just a word, it is without meaning, without body, and without spirit, and just one word is powerless against our hearts as long as they should beat as one!  
  
His proud words were met with righteous cheers and cries of approval. Meehara stood by him, ready to do his bidding. She was his first loyal follower, and something about her made Ripfang trust her immediately!  
  
It was then that Skavah lit upon the ground before the new Shadow Lord, bearing her message of grim tidings.  
  
Skavah: Ripfang, you must make haste back to the others! They are trapped at the arena, and require your assistance. They will not fight their captors for fear of endangering the lives of the innocent girls and others that are with them! You and Razor must...what is wrong?  
  
She had noticed the wince that Ripfang's dear brother's name had inflicted upon him.  
  
Ripfang: Alert them that I am on my way, but I'm afraid...I'm afraid that Razor will not be returning.  
  
He gestured towards his fallen kin. Skavah let out a sharp cry and took off with his sobering message.  
  
Ripfang: (turning to the others) Naomi, you know the way to Sora's house by now, right?  
  
Naomi: Yes, you've explained to me its location.  
  
Ripfang: Well, you must take all of them there! I must go back to the others, but get the tribes to where they need to be, and wait for us there. I will come for all of you when I am finished! Meehara, I will require your assistance. Choose ten of the strongest warriors here and that should be enough. Do it quickly, for then we must hurry back to my parents and family!  
  
Meehara: You will not be disappointed my lord!  
  
Ripfang: I should hope not, now off with you!  
  
As everyone went off to their tasks, Ripfang took one final moment to return to his brother's side.  
  
Ripfang: Looks like it'll be a while yet before we meet again Razor. (he had to discreetly whisk away the tears that had once again begun to flow) I will not fail you, I can promise you that!  
  
Ok readers, how was it? I was trying to make up for the previous short chapter. I was sad though, because apparently my last chapter wasn't a huge hit with all of you. But oh well, when you've got lemons, make lemonade! 


	21. Sleepless Night

Ok, it's been 4ever since I updated, but I'm back, from outer space, haha, no kiddin', but that is really fun 2 say, ok, so I need help, nope! Kidding again!! Ok, on to business! Next chapter for all of my loyal readers.

Chapter 20, Sleepless Night 

To recap, Ripfang and Meehara are hurrying back to the others, Razor is dead, Naomi is leading the Shrikans to Sora's house, and Sora and the others are helplessly trapped by Coronsoe at the abandoned stadium while a giant monster is ravaging the human world.

Sora and the others could do nothing but wait, parts of the ceiling were missing and so great heaps of rubble lay about the place. But a heavy rain had begun to fall and they were forced to pitch makeshift tents to keep dry. It was dark out, and many of them had fallen asleep. However, slumber was not so easily found for one, Sora lie awake, tossing about, haunting images of her dead son and husband overwhelmed her mind, and crushed her heart. Tears slithered over her cheeks and into her hair, she could not take it, and hurriedly left the tent without disturbing her roommates. The rain drenched her as she ran out under the moonless sky, her burgundy tank top and baggy black pants stuck to her as she walked bare foot over the crumbling marble floor.

A dim glow caught her eye in the darkness, it came from Ian's tent, and she knew he was alone. She knew not why this came to her mind so quickly, but any sort of comfort would be better than none at this point.

Ian sat dry in his tent, garbed in only dark blue jeans. He had taken a large slab of marble that was smooth and slanted on one side and placed it in his tent so as to use it as a sort of backing, he was propped against it quite comfortably, or as comfortably as a cold hard stone can be.

Suddenly, a wavering shadow passed along his tent side, he quickly grabbed a knife from his bag and readied himself to fight this unwelcome visitor. The shadow moved slowly, uncertainly, pausing briefly before his tent flap almost as though unsure as to whether or not they should enter. Suddenly, the flap burst open and low and behold in zipped Sora, breathless and soaked.

The knife fell from Ian's trembling hand as he realized what he was almost ready to do.

This was overlooked by the desperate woman, though, as she ran forward and threw herself down beside him, wrapping her arms about his neck and thrusting her head into his shoulder.

Ian slowly realized what was happening and wrapped his arms about her shuddering frame as she began to ramble on about things.

Sora: Oh I can't take it anymore, he took everything from me, Coronsoe will have me dead. Why won't he just leave me alone, my son, I can't forget him, and my husband keeps haunting me, why can't they stop, why can't it all stop and just go away.........

Ian: Whoa, whoa calm down, what's all this now, my God, you're soaked,

He reached a blanket and wrapped it about her; she proceeded to roll up her pant legs to get some of the wet cloth off of her, and since she had another smaller tank top on underneath she stripped off the first one (you guys all have seen that double layer tank top fashion I'm sure).

Sora began to relate to him her worries and troubles as she rung out her hair and tugged it behind her ears, some of the curly blond ringlets still hanging about her face. Ian smiled at her and just pushed back the rest of the stubborn hairs from her eyes.

Ian: Well, as long as you're here I might as well cheer you up. You look tired, have you been sleeping much?

Sora: Hah! I technically haven't slept for the past hundred years! Ever since my family was destroyed, I've only subconsciously lived through troublesome nightmares really, but I've grown used to it, and the sun's brilliant rays always end the few precious minutes of sleep that I ever do experience.

Ian stopped her from continuing and placed her gently on h is lap, she watched his green eyes as though they held some kind of hidden secret, one that she could read if only she stared long enough. He looked away though and tossed some more twigs onto his small fire, the only heat in the place. Sora slowly rested her head against his chest, her hands resting on his collarbones, as she stared into the fire. Her blond hair fell about her shoulders and cascaded over onto his chest.

He tugged the blanket closer about her, so as to keep it from slipping off of her thin shoulders.

Sora: (yawning) Why are you so good to me?

Ian: Why do want to know, is it bad that I care enough to worry about your well being?

Sora: No, I just am so cold hearted, and have so many dark secrets.

Ian: (Thinking briefly about the whole reason why he had even joined up with Sora and the others in the first place.) Trust me, we all have those.

Sora: I don't know, I'm so confused, it's just, it's just that, when I'm with you, I don't know.

Ian: Come on, you can tell me,

Sora: No, it's ok, I should go, placing my grief on you isn't going to make any of us any better, I need to go.

Ian: (stopping her from standing) No, I think you need to stay, don't ever think that I wouldn't help you out, or turn you away, because when I'm with you, I think it makes me a better person.

Sora was at a loss for words, how should she respond, she couldn't risk exposing her heart to him, or going any deeper than a friendship with him, it was never safe, love was the most dangerous game to play, yet she found herself giving in to him. She looked deep into his eyes again, and whispered to him, trembling as she did.

Sora: I want to stay, but there is no trust left in my heart, not even enough to afford a close friendship, and temptation is a poor substitute for trust.

She turned away, blinking quickly as she made to leave again, not wanting him to see her cry. Ian was not going to let her get away though, he acted quickly, gently turning her face back to him and trapping her with a soft kiss.

A single tear slipped down her face as she lingered a moment, emotions erupting and bursting within her, she had no idea what to do now, and no longer could she ignore him, she was too tired, too weak, too in love.

There was no feeling like it, and it was one she hadn't felt since the death of her husband all those years ago, Ian finally leaned back and looked at her, she didn't know what to do, and he could see it in her eyes. He wiped away the lonely tear and smiled at her, cupping the side f her face in his hand, she was elegant even now, and she leaned into his hand, eyes drooping with exhaustion.

Sora: I'm sorry; I shouldn't waste your time like this.

Ian just shook his head, smiling at her failing stubbornness, and pulled her close, she drifted to sleep quickly, uttering at last, so that she was barely audible,

Sora: I love.........you......

Ian: What?

Sora: I said thank you.

Ian chuckled and leaned back, drifting off to sleep as well,

Ian: I love you too.


End file.
